Strange Monkey Boy
by Trusty McGoodGuy
Summary: Life was forever changed for Gohan when he awoke in a world not his. Monstrous beings preyed on humanity, driving them towards extinction. With his power diminished, will Gohan be able to save this world? Or will he fall with all the rest.
1. Strange New Worlds

**Chapter 1 Strange New Worlds**

"Release it Gohan, release everything. Remember all the people he's killed, all the pain he's caused. Make that your power!" His father's words echoed through Gohans mind, the cacophony of the beam struggle between him and Cell doing nothing to halt his guidance.

"Say goodbye!" Cell's face adorned with a smug expression, his only threat about to be destroyed before him. The beams began to draw closer and closer to Gohan, blue death almost upon him.

Suddenly, a yellow ki blast descended from above, striking Cell directly in the back. Up in the air, Vegeta hovered, panting with the exertion of his last remaining power.

"Vegeta!"

"Now's your chance!" Goku was right, Cell was distracted. With an ear splitting scream, Gohan expended every last drop of energy towards his target. The beams were no longer struggling with each other as Gohans final attack dominated Cells, blasting through his defence and beginning to strip away the beings body.

"No! I refuse!" Despite the explosion going off around him, Cell could still be heard. A small piece of him, almost inconsequential in size, dropped from his body and buried itself in the rock below.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" Cells final words and promise were drowned out however, as he was finally erased from his existence. The Kamehameha which held so much power, now flying off into space, dissipating harmlessly into nothing.

With a final pant of exhaustion, Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan, and fell towards the ground.

"He…he did it." Krillins words were filled with disbelief. "He…he's dead. Cells finally dead!" A cheer ran among the Z warriors.

Gohan laid exhausted on the ground, a small smile adorned his face. It was over, it was finally over.

A small organism in the ground however, begged to differ. The small speck and multiplied and grown, not enough to become Cell, it had no energy for that. It had one purpose, to activate its failsafe method. The Illusion method. The small sludge, for that was what had been formed, crept through the ground towards its target. It could sense the Z warriors approaching, not quickly, but it still had to hurry.

It was almost there, but so were the Z warriors, if it could surprise them it may have just enough of a chance to enact its plan. With its sudden rise in energy, the Z warriors stopped, disbelief and fear frozen on their faces. With a single leap, the being forced its way out of the ground and towards its target.

"Gohan!" Gohans eyes opened at the sound of his teacher's voice. Why was Piccolo shouting him? It was over wasn't it? Wait! He could sense it. It was…not quite Cell, but it was similar, and it was close! He saw it rise in front of his eyes, heading straight for him.

With extraordinary effort, Gohan began to raise his arm, a small ki ball appearing in his hand. He let the ball fly towards the sludge, which promptly morphed and dodged.

No! Gohans final thoughts were cut off as the sludge landed on his stomach and began to rapidly spread around him. As his whole body was covered, the being began to glow bright gold.

"Gohan!" Piccolos scream ran throughout the wasteland as the light grew brighter and more intense, before disappearing beneath a blinding explosion of yellow light.

* * *

Gohan had never died before. He had been close, memories from his beating at the hands of Vegeta when he first arrived, or having his neck snapped by Recoome on Namek flooded his mind, but he had never died. From what his dad had told him, it was very different to where he was now.

He stared up at the impossibly tall trees. Where were the clouds? Or the other souls? A forest was never mentioned during his father's trip to King Kai's. With a grunt of effort, he attempted to sit up, only to immediately collapse in pain. Everywhere hurt, particularly his arm. It was still broken by Cells attack. Wait that made no sense. He was dead. He should have been healed. Unless…he wasn't dead? His friends must have moved him them.

"Guys?" He called out to them, his voice weak and his throat dry. "A little help please?" Nothing. Strange, that wasn't like them. Particularly Mr Piccolo. He would have never left his side unless it was an emergency. He stretched out his senses only to find nothing. Where were they? His senses were incredibly weak right now, so they must have been just out of range.

Once more he tried to sit up, changing his mind halfway to simply rolling onto his side. Laying on his side, he took stock of his situation. His arm was definitely broken, and his clothes were torn almost everywhere. His coccyx also throbbed painfully, he must have hurt himself quite badly when he fell from the sky with no power.

He called out to his friends once more. Where were they? They had to be around here somewhere. He wasn't dead and they wouldn't have left him if he was alive. But he couldn't hear them. All he could hear were the tweeting of the birds, the galloping of two horses in the distance, and the rumble of the carriage they pulled.

Wait, carriage!? Someone was coming! It must have been his friends coming to help him. But wait, why were they using a horse and carriage? The Z warriors could fly and Bulma never went anywhere without an aircar capsule on her.

The carriage burst through the foliage before him. It wasn't his friends, it was a man. With rimmed glasses, a pencil thin moustache and a strange ponytail. While Gohan hadn't been expecting to see this strange man, he was clearly not expecting to see Gohan. With a sharp pull on the reins, he brought the horses to a full stop and quickly dismounted.

The man stared at Gohan in shock while Gohan stared back awkwardly. What was it his mother always said? Never talk to strangers, but if you have to, always be polite.

"Uh…hello sir? Can you help me? I can't seem to find my friends."

The stranger snapped himself out of his stupor. "Oh…uh yes of course. Don't worry young man, I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you."

A doctor? Well that explained why his friends weren't here, they had gone to get help. But why this man? Why not Dende or a senzu bean? "Did my friends send you?"

"Uh…yes, yes they did. Now let's get you onto my carriage and back to Shiganshina and we'll get you all better okay?"

"Okay then." Gohan tried to move himself, to make his way towards the carriage, but was quickly stopped by the doctor.

"NO! Don't move young man you're very hurt. Here, hold still for a moment." He disappeared towards his carriage and came back with a stretcher, before laying it down next to Gohan. He gently lifted his legs onto it before moving towards his upper body.

"Now this may hurt a bit." The man warned, before lifting Gohan completely onto the stretcher. The throbbing near his coccyx grew to a stabbing pain, a small yelp escaping his mouth as he was moved. He must have hurt himself more than he previously thought.

A hint of regret flashed across the doctor's face before he steeled himself. Awkwardly, he dragged Gohan towards the back of the carriage, lifting on end up and resting it at the edge, before lifting the other end and sliding him on. The doctor paused as he finished moving his patient, there was something underneath the boy. Like a thick brown belt. He ignored it however, he had to get the boy to his home so that he could help him, and the belt wouldn't cause any serious damage, though lifting the boy to remove it could.

"Alright young man, my name is Dr Grisha Jaeger. Can you tell me your name?"

His name? Shouldn't his friends have already told him that? Maybe it was one of those medical techniques he had read about. Keep the patient awake and focussed on something so they wouldn't notice the pain so much. While Gohan was no stranger to pain, he thought it best to listen to the actual doctor. "My name is Gohan sir."

A small snap could be heard and the carriage began moving again. "That's a nice name Gohan. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Strange, he should know what happened. Cell televised the whole tournament. Oh well, it was best to play along. "I was fighting Cell. I thought I had killed him, but he attacked me when I was down."

"You were fighting alone?" Grisha was very concerned now. Someone had the gall to beat a child to this extent, and then leave him to die! How could they!

"N-no. My friends were with me. Shouldn't they have told you?"

"Uh…of course. It's a doctor technique Gohan. I'm just making sure you're okay."

Ah, so he was right. That set his mind at ease. Though he still seemed very awkward when he mentioned his friends. "Dr Grisha sir, are…are my friends ok?"

The doctor was silent. He began to speak, but tripped over his words, with only a stuttered, incomprehensible sentence formed.

"I know that Cell killed my dad but…but everyone else is okay, right?"

Grishas heart clenched in pain, this poor, poor boy. His father and friends must have been killed before Grisha arrived, their bodies lying somewhere in the forest, waiting to be found.

"Don't worry Gohan, they're all fine. We'll get you to Shiganshina, get you fixed up, and you can go play with your friends okay?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I don't think Vegeta would be up for that. He's always so serious." The light began to fade around him. That was strange, night time shouldn't come this fast. "Dr Grisha sir. Why's it getting so dark all of a sudden?"

"Gohan! I need you to stay awake do you hear me? Talk to me. Tell me about your family."

"My family? I have my mom and my dad. No brother or sister though. I guess Mr Piccolo might count though. He helped raise me when dad was away."

"Is that right? Tell me more about this Piccolo Gohan."

Whoa. Gohans vision blurred momentarily. Dots appearing across his eyes. He groaned before the nausea finally settled. "After my uncle attacked he took me for training. I had to help fight against Vegeta and…uh…Nappa I think it was."

Someone took a child to help fight someone? It was unbelievable to Grisha. He would never let Eren or Mikasa go fight someone who sounded as dangerous as Gohan implied. "Where was your father Gohan?"

"Oh…he was off training with King Kai."

A king! The only king he knew of was King Fritz. Oh dear, he certainly hoped that this person masquerading as royalty wasn't caught. The consequences would be…severe. "What about your mother Gohan."

Despite the large amount of effort it took, Gohan managed to scrunch up his face into an almost scowl. "She's…pushy. I love her, and I know why she wants me to study so much, but she barely lets me have any time to myself. She's always nagging at me…or dad. Heh…moms going to be so…annoyed…at dad…" The darkness finally overcame him, and he faded into unconsciousness.

"Gohan? Gohan!" This wasn't good. With another snap of the reins, the horses sprinted as fast as they could. He had to hurry. There was just no time.

* * *

"Eren, did you clean your room?" Carla Jaegers stern voice stopped her son dead in his tracks.

"Uh…yes?" His voice was nervous and his ears were red. He was so obviously lying that Carla didn't even need her mother's intuition to tell.

"Eren, go clean your room."

"Aw mom! I was gonna go see Armin! Can't I clean it when I get home?"

"No because every time you say you're going to clean it you don't, then I have to do it for you. Go clean it and then you can go play."

The young boy let out a groan before trudging off to his room. Mikasa sat awkwardly at the table before standing up. "I'll go help him Mrs Jaeger."

"No Mikasa, he has to learn to do it himself and not just stand around the corner waiting to sneak out the door." A small 'darn it' could be heard before being followed by rapid retreating footsteps. A smile crossed Carla's face as she turned back to Mikasa. "Besides, I thought you were drawing a picture for Grisha, he'll be back soon and I'm sure he'd love it."

Mikasa's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I'm not even that good."

"Nonsense dear, let me see."

Mikasa hesitated before showing her drawing. It was of a small village inside the wall, sat near a beautiful lake. It's natural beauty only slightly diminished by Mikasas drawing. She was in fact quite a talented artist to be sure. She hadn't improved much however since she barely drew pictures any more. Apparently she used to draw lots with her real family and the village was somewhere she had visited when she was very young.

"See Mikasa, it looks great. I'm sure Grisha will love it." A horse and carriage could be heard pulling up just outside. "Oh would you look at that. Here he is now."

Grisha did in fact walk through the door but a moment later, but he didn't look excited to see his family like normal, instead he looked tense and concerned. "Carla, clear the table, Eren come here, now!"

Carla was immediately concerned, he only asked for the table to be cleared when he had a patient to take care of. Working quickly she cleared the table of the plates for what was soon to have been their dinner, while Mikasa tidied away her pencils and paper, stuffing them in a nearby cupboard.

"Dad I'm already cleaning my room like mom said." Eren appeared in the living room once more.

"Eren, I need you to help me carry someone, Mikasa you can help too."

Erens eyes widened in surprise before he and Mikasa followed Grisha outside. In the back of his carriage sat a boy, only slightly older than Eren, but visibly beaten heavily. Blood and gashes adorned the boy's body, and his arm looked like it was broken.

"Mikasa, Eren, grab the other end." Grisha began to pull the stretcher out from the back, pausing only to allow Eren and Mikasa to grab the other end, before carrying the boy into the house.

When he was inside the dining room he lifted the boy, with Eren and Mikasa's help, from the stretcher and onto the table. Carla was by his side moments later with his emergency medical supplies.

He took them with a small thank you and immediately set to work cleaning the boy's wounds.

"H-h-how?" Carla's voice trembled at the sight of the boy, only a few years older than her children-child, she mentally corrected.

"He was attacked. Not by something, but someone. Maybe one of the new crime gangs that have sprang up. Carla, I need you to go and get Hannes for me. I need to stay here for the boy, but this is a matter for the police."

She gave a shaky nod before leaving. Giving a mental prayer for the boy's wellbeing.

* * *

It was many hours before Carla finally returned with Hannes. The man had been surprisingly difficult to find. It turned out he had been sobering up in the back of a barn near the wall. At first he had been unwilling to move, complaining of a bad hangover. When she had mentioned about the boy though, he had quickly sobered up, somewhat, and was hotly following Carla back to her home. Despite what he had been told, he still wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door.

The boy, so clearly still but a child, lay motionless on their dining room table. His arm was set in a splint and his body was wrapped in bandages.

"Holy-" Hannes's words were sharply cut off by a stern look from Grisha, who indicated to the children waiting in the room. He had dismissed them earlier, deciding it better that they not see him, Mikasa in particular, but Eren had been too curious, and Mikasa too concerned, to leave. Instead he made them wait quietly in the corner while he worked. Grisha nodded in thanks to his wife before stepping outside to speak with Hannes.

"Wow. Where did you find him?" Hannes was still struggling for words, both due to the gruesome sight and the heavy pounding in his head. Had he been thinking clearly, he might have reworded his question to be more tactful.

"I saw him when I was heading back from the Pariass district. He was lying on the ground in the forest. Alone."

"Alone? What was he doing out there?"

"He wasn't awake for long, but I managed to find out somethings about him. His name is Gohan, apparently the person who did this was named Cell."

"Cell?"

"A strange name I know, I figured it could have been someone from a gang, they tend to change their names to those more weird than scary."

"Yeah, I'll have someone look into it, see if anything comes up. Did you catch anything else?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid. By the sounds of it, he wasn't alone when he was fighting this Cell character. His father, and some friends at least. I think something may have happened to them though, nobody was around when I picked him up."

"Not even bodies?"

Grisha shook his head slowly.

"Damn. I'll have some people take a look if I can, but if theres no one else out there, alive or dead, then he may have been dumped there and left to die."

The doctor looked miserable. Being a man in his profession, Grisha was no stranger to death. But the thought of someone so similar in age to his children being hurt like that. It sickened him.

Hannes was surprisingly quick to notice the doctor's sullen mood. "What can you tell me about him to help me find his parents? Or…just mother I guess."

"Well aside from his name, I didn't catch much. He knows someone named Picollo and Vegeta though if that helps."

"Weird names."

"That's not the strangest part. He has a rather…unique deformity."

"Oh?"

"He has a tail."

"A tail!?"

"Yep. Fur and everything."

"Wow. That's…well. It will help narrow down the list of missing people at least."

"I don't think he would have been declared missing yet. When I found him, his wounds looked very recent. It may be a while before we even hear anything."

"Damn it. Well what happens to the boy until then?"

"He'll have to stay here. It was a big risk moving him at all in his current state. I'd rather not try it again. Besides, he still has a lot of recovering to do."

Hannes let out a sigh before rubbing his temple. "Well thanks anyway doc. I'll see what I can do and get back to you. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do. Oh, when we spoke, he was very polite and called me sir a lot. He mentioned his mother made him study a lot as well. Try some of the more upper class areas when you look around."

"Will do." With his final goodbye. Hannes turned and began walking towards headquarters. Tonight was going to be a busy night for the garrison soldier.

For the poor doctor though, tonight was going to be the first of many sleepless nights as he worried himself senseless about his patient. Don't worry Gohan. We'll take care of you.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2 Waking Up**

Pain. Everywhere. Gohan's wounded body ached and throbbed all over as he drifted back towards consciousness. He was…uncomfortable to say the least. The smell of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils with a fiery passion. This was…strange. Why could he smell antiseptic? The last time he smelled it this strong was when his dad had been in hospital after they had just beaten Vegeta. They had ran out of Senzu beans then, making them take the long, and expensive, method of healing. A hospital.

Was that where he was now? It didn't feel like one. There was no soft beep-beep of the heart monitoring machine, nor the sounds of doctors walking by, discussing their patients with ever present apprehension. Perhaps he got a room all to himself and he didn't need the heart monitor? His mother would certainly try and get him a room by himself. I don't want my little boy to be stared at while he's getting better, she'd say. A small smile adorned his bruised face.

"Dr Jaeger, I think he's waking up."

That was strange. That sounded like a little girl. Someone around his age. But he didn't know anyone his age. Except for Lime. Gee, wasn't that depressing. But this girl, she wasn't Lime, he knew that for sure.

"What? I didn't expect him to wake yet."

It was a man's voice this time. He recognised this one. It was that doctor. The one that had saved him.

"He smiled."

"Mikasa, sometimes people can do that in their sleep. It doesn't necessarily mean that he's waking up."

Mikasa. That was the girl's name. It was…unusual. But it was nice. Gohan briefly wondered if she was nice before the doctor started talking again.

"Still, you're doing a good job of watching him. Certainly much better than Eren is."

A small snore could be heard nearby before being cut off when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Eren?" He was stern in his questioning, quickly waking the boy up.

"Wha…oh, hey dad. Just watching the patient like you told me to."

"Uh huh?" He asked dubiously. 'Eren' gave a small nervous chuckle before standing up to walk around.

"C'mon dad it's been a day and he's just been lying there. Nothing's going to change anytime soon."

"Eren, he's not dead. Nor is he comatose. He will wake up at some point and I need to know when. You said you wanted to help me. Or was that just until you got bored?"

Eren gave a small grumble but no comprehensible reply. The doctor must have been used to this since he said nothing of it. Gohan would never have gotten away with talking to his mother like that, yet this boy just… Gohan gave a mental sigh, other people were strange.

It was quickly becoming awkward for Gohan, hearing a, some-what, private conversation made him feel a bit like a peeping tom. With surprisingly large effort, Gohan opened his eyes and saw the little girl.

"His eyes are open."

Grisha turned away from Eren to see his patient was in fact awake. How? He had no idea. He wasn't even sure if the child was going to live at first, but as the hours ticked by, the child showed no signs of getting worse, and his wounds had even begun healing quickly. The fact that the child was already on his way to being healed was astonishing, but now he was awake? He stared into his patients eyes, still disbelieving of Gohan's recovery.

"So they are."

Gohan looked around the room. It was certainly no hospital. If anything it reminded him of his own home. With a slight feel of his hands his suspicions were confirmed. Yep, he was on a table. With a groan he brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. Boy did his head hurt, and those bandages all over him felt very funny.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're at my home Gohan. Do you remember me?"

"You're that doctor. Um…Dr Grisha Jaeger right?"

A smile crossed the man's face. That was good. No sign of any memory loss, even for something as minor as a name mentioned once. "That's right I am. You're currently at my home while we treat you."

"Oh? I thought so, this doesn't feel like a hospital."

A hospital? Grisha thought that odd. The only ones who had proper hospitals were those in the inner walls. He really must be a child from there. Maybe one of the noble families. But then, what was he doing near wall Maria?

"Gohan? Can I ask what you were doing alone out in the forest?"

"The forest? I wasn't in the forest until my friends moved me. Besides, I thought they were with you? How was I alone?"

Uh oh. Here came the awkward part. "Uh…yes, your friends." Grisha nervously rubbed his neck. He really didn't want to do this. Perhaps it would have been better if he had been honest from the beginning. But with a critical patient, it was always important to keep their spirits up. Give them a reason to keep fighting.

"Where are my friends?" Gohan was being very serious now. If this man had done something to them…

"Gohan. I'm afraid I never saw your friends."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm afraid I only you, alone, in that forest."

"But-but-but…that's not possible. They were with me. Cell couldn't have killed them, we had him. He was beaten!" Gohan was panting now. This…it wasn't possible. His friends would never leave him like this. He stretched out his senses. Trying urgently, desperately, to find them. There was nothing. Not a trace.

"No! It's not possible. He can't be that strong!" Gohan was desperate now. He began thrashing on the table. He had to get up, to get out. He needed to breathe. He needed some air so desperately. When did this room become so small? And when did the room get so…dark…

Grisha stood calmly over the boy. Slowly withdrawing the needle from his neck. It was a mild sedative. Something that should knock the boy out for a little while. Although with this boy, who knows.

"Dad?"

Grisha turned to see Eren's worried face. The boy may have had tough times in his life, but it was still a shock to see someone suffering so emotionally.

"Will he be alright?"

A sigh. Truthfully, Grisha didn't know. Physically, it looked like Gohan should make a full recovery. Somehow. But mentally?

"I don't know son. There's no telling what this boy has been through."

Eren hung his face. The boy was no stranger to death either. But seeing an innocent boy suffer? With nothing to direct his anger, it became sadness instead.

"I do know one thing though son. This boy is tough though. Injuries like his should have kept him down for a long while and yet…there he was. Awake and moving. If anyone can make it through this. It's him."

Eren seemed to cheer up at that, now looking at the unconscious boy with respect.

"He looked happy."

Grisha turned to see Mikasa still staring at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Earlier. When he was still unconscious. He was smiling remember. I wonder what made him happy."

Grisha was thoughtful. That's right. He was happy. Maybe his life hasn't been all bad. "You're right Mikasa. He did smile. I think he's going to be okay." Mikasa gave a small smile at that, quickly replaced with a massive blush when Grisha tussled her hair. "C'mon kids. I think Carla is almost done making lunch."

* * *

It was a short while later that Gohan finally woke up again. At first he was confused, struggling to remember where he was. He remembered quickly however when he felt the wood beneath his fingertips. He was in that man's home. The one that lied to him. He told him that his friends were okay. That they were with him. But it wasn't true. His friends were… A tear made its way down his cheek. No. It couldn't be true. He would find his friends, he had to.

He stretched out his ki senses, which were still extraordinarily weak. They were nearby. In the next room it seemed. He could hear mild chatter and the scraping of plates. They were eating? Of course. He was laid on their table after all, they must have changed rooms for… Gohan turned his head and looked out a nearby window. Lunch? It seemed too bright for dinner or breakfast.

Wait! It was definitely after lunch when the doctor had picked him up. How long had he been asleep? That boy. He had said something. That Gohan had been out for a day! Oh no. He needed to find his mother. She was no doubt worrying herself senseless.

With a slight grunt. Gohan swung his legs off the table. Careful not to make much noise. He had to get out of here. But there was no way this man or his family would let him. He had to sneak out. As he went to stand up however, his hand brushed against something soft. Looking down, Gohan sighted his brown furry tail laying casually on the table. Gohan quickly pulled his hand away, almost falling off as he did. How was his tail back? It had been almost no time and yet it was already fully grown! His tail gave a small wiggle and wrapped itself around his waist automatically. Now it was acting weird too! Gohan heard the sound of rattling plates in the next room. Damn it, he would have to found out later.

He turned his eyes back towards the window. He couldn't see anyway of opening it. No wait. There. At the top, there was a small catch on the window pane. He slowly lifted himself on top of the table, being careful not to put too much pressure on his arm. He was surprised, even for a Saiyan his arm shouldn't have been this healed this quick. Perhaps Cells attack hadn't been as bad as he thought. Regardless, it still wasn't time to take off his splint just yet.

When he reached the window, he deftly opened the catch and locked it open. Careful to make sure that it was locked open, and wouldn't slam shut. Now however, came the hard part. There was nothing nearby to lift himself up completely with, though a small stack of books did bring him closer. Now with his head level with the open window, he used his good arm to lift the rest of himself up and slide through the gap. When he was mostly through, his arm wavered and he fell outside onto a small bush. Thankfully it had made little sound when he landed, though Gohan was quite embarrassed.

Regardless, he had a mission. Brushing himself off, he climbed out of the bush and began to make his way down the unfamiliar street.

* * *

"Uh…dad?"

Eren's confused voice echoed throughout the house, making Grisha, who was currently washing dishes with his wife, very concerned.

"What is it son?"

"That Gohan boy. He's uh…gone?"

Grisha froze. "What?"

Eren ducked back into their temporary dining room. "He's not there. The rooms empty."

This was…this was not good. Rushing past Eren, Grisha stepped into the room. It was empty. Completely. How? A small breeze brought his attention to the open window in the corner. How? Gohan had climbed out of the top of a window when he was injured? And he had done so silently? This was not good at all.

"Damn it! Eren, Mikasa. I need you to start looking around and try to find Gohan. He's not supposed to be moving around when he's injured like this. Carla, I'm off to go get Hannes, I need you to stay here in case he comes back."

Carla nervously agreed, still in shock that someone so injured would do something so reckless. Grisha stepped outside, swiftly followed by Mikasa and Eren. He stopped them as they started to head down the street. "Listen. Be back before dark okay? I don't care if you haven't found him yet."

"But-"

"No buts Eren. I won't risk you two running around alone at night. Now go."

The two children nodded before swiftly turning on their heels and running down the road.

Damn it Gohan. Where are you?

* * *

Well, Gohan was now certain. He was lost. As it turned out, sneaking around a city he had never even seen before hadn't been his smartest idea in his 11 years of life. He couldn't even recognise where he was on the planet. His ki senses were incredibly muted, good only for small distances, so he couldn't tell his location from one of the big cities. Nor did he recognise the geography. He would have thought that the world geography book his mother made him read, twice, would have allowed him to at least recognise something, but nothing stood out.

There were plenty unique features to be sure. The old fashioned life style. The warm grassland locales. And of course, the wall. He would thought that somewhere with a 50 metre high wall would have been mentioned somewhere in his textbook, but apparently no.

Gohan was currently on his way towards the base of the wall. Perhaps he could scale it? Or simply fly over it. Speaking of flying, Gohan thought about the ki in his body. He felt…strange. Like his power was there, but it also wasn't. Everything felt harder, even the small trip up and down the hill leading to the wall had been surprisingly difficult. It wasn't hard to say the least, but when someone gets used to not needing any effort for the mundane tasks, it comes as quite a surprise when he suddenly does.

Still, by the time that Gohan reached the crest of the hill he could feel an ever s slight tension in his legs. Like a normal person does when they run up a set of stairs. He shrugged it off to think about later. In the meantime, something felt wrong. It had started as a sour feeling in his mind, like someone bad was around. But as he neared the wall it had gone from a simple bad feeling, to something more. Something was weighing itself down in his stomach warning him. Telling him that something unnatural was close. Tentatively, Gohan reached out his hand and placed it on the wall.

Then, he sharply pulled it back. The wall, he could feel ki flowing through it. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It was something perverse and wicked. This only further encouraged him to leave. His mind set, he stepped back and jumped into the air to fly to the top.

Only he didn't fly to the top. Or halfway. Or anywhere even remotely close. He landed back on the ground but a moment later. What? He was stronger than this! He may have certainly jumped higher than a natural human given his Saiyan blood, but for a super Saiyan? It was downright pitiful. So he jumped again. And again. He continued to jump, getting nowhere and only serving to embarrass himself. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Mikasa walked calmly through the markets. If the boy was anything like Eren he would be hanging around near the food. Boys seemed to love food. Even Armin. Although he rarely showed it. Mikasa shook her head, she had to stay focussed. Gohan could be anywhere in Shiganshina. Why he even left she didn't know. Surely any sensible person would have stayed right? At least until they were better? Then again, he probably wasn't thinking straight. Dr Jaeger had just been made to tell him that his friends were most likely dead. She herself had been paralysed when her family had been kil-…attacked. That Gohan seemed to be handling the news like this was…somewhat understandable. Still, she had to find him and get him back to Dr Jaeger before he hurt himself.

* * *

Armin ran down the alley as fast as he could. The bullies were after him again. Ever since he had mentioned about the walls being closer to a prison than a safe haven they had been beating him up any chance they got. And given that Armin hated violence, and wasn't much of a fighter anyway, the bullies getting a hold of him was not something he wanted happening.

"Where ya goin' heretic?"

Their snide calls followed him as he ran as fast as he could. They were catching up to him that was for sure. Any second now they would-

A hand latched itself around his collar and tugged, pulling Armin off his feet and ending the chase. "Ha ha. Got you heretic."

Armin closed his eyes and barely managed to raise his arms in defence before the first blows began to rain down on him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Armin's eyes slowly opened. That didn't sound like Eren. And nobody else had ever saved him before. He turned to see a young boy, only slightly older than himself standing at the end of the alley. Only this boy was, well, battered was an understatement. Blood and bandages adorned the boy's body, clearly visible beneath his torn clothing. Not to mention his arm was lying uselessly in a splint.

The bullies gave a laugh. "Get out of here kid or your next." The one currently holding Armin raised his fist once more, a gleam, of malice in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Okay, now this was no longer funny. One of the bullies began to walk towards the would-be hero. "Listen punk. I don't think you can count so good. There's three of us, and half of you." He stepped up to the boy's face, staring him down as he did so. "So why don't you beat it? Before we beat you."

The boy said nothing, though it was clear he was thinking about something. "Well. If that's how it's got to be. Don't say I didn't warn you." The boy swung his leg out, wrapping out around the bullies' foot and pulling. That, combined with a sharp push with his good hand, sent the boy falling unceremoniously to the floor. With a sharp kick to the boy on the floor, one of the bullies was knocked out and only two were left.

The other two let out a shout at seeing their friend knocked out and ran towards the boy interfering with their fun. As the two ran towards him, Gohan slid a foot back in anticipation. As they finally got close enough, he slid his foot across the ground towards the nearest bully, letting loose a cloud of dirt into his eyes. The second bully continued past and through a punch towards him. Gohan easily ducked underneath the blow and finished off the first bully with a roundhouse kick. He quickly turned around and raised his good arm, blocking another punch from the last remaining attacker. With abnormal speed he slid his arm past the bullies and grabbed him by the head, quickly thrusting him towards a nearby wall. Knocking him out and ending the fight.

Armin sat speechlessly. This kid…he just put Mikasa to shame with that quick fight. Who was he? And why was he helping him?

"Are you okay?"

Armin blinked. He hadn't noticed it but the boy had made it all the way over to him already and was now holding his hand out for Armin. Awkwardly accepting it, Armin pulled himself up and dusted himself of.

"Uh…thank you. I'm Armin."

"Gohan."

"Thank you Gohan but…why did you help me?"

Gohan looked confused. "Why not? They were bullying you weren't they?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Well then I had to step in. I couldn't just let someone be bullied for no reason."

That was…that was so kind. A small tear brimmed in Armin's eye, which he quickly wiped away. Armin began to speak again when he was cut off by a new voice.

"Gohan."

Both boys turned to see Mikasa. Arms crossed and scowl adorning her face, just barely visible beneath her blood red scarf. Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as he recognised the little girl from Dr Jaeger's house.

"Oh, uh…hi?"

"You're supposed to be recovering. Not…fighting?"

Mikasa gazed around at the three knocked out boys, making a mental note to ask Armin more about that later.

"Uh, yeah I guess I am. Heh heh…"

Gohan proceeded to awkwardly scratch his neck and make an effort to look anywhere but, the girl's eyes.

"Do you want to come back now? Dr Jaeger says you still need rest."

Truthfully, Gohan hadn't found what he had set out looking for, his friends. But this was no doubt something that was going to take time. Besides, when he was fully healed he could simply use his ki sensing to find his mom.

"Okay then."

Mikasa was… Surprised would be an understatement. This kid went through all that trouble of escaping just to come right back home? Uh, boys are weird.

"Armin, you should come too. Dr Jaeger will patch you up."

"Oh, uh…yeah, sure."

"So the kid just ran off?"

* * *

Hannes was walking side by side with Grisha on their way to his home. Just typical. He was about to arrange for himself and some of the other riders to head out to the forest, see if they could recover the kids' friends. When it turns out that the boy had just ran off anyway. He was actually looking forward to going. Maybe he could give the boy some closure, if not some peace of mind. Maybe even drop by Maneeris on the way back. Pick up some of their fantastic sake while they were in the neighbourhood.

"Yes. He snuck out the window. Making a pointed effort not to be caught."

"You think he might have been lying about what happened?"

"No. More than likely I think he was just scared."

"Alright then. Let's just hope the little tyke doesn't hurt himself. More than he is anyway."

Grisha gave a mumbled agreement as they approached the house. Voices could be heard chatting away inside. Grisha opened the door and spotted the source. Gohan was sat on the table with Carla, Armin, and Mikasa, avidly listening to them speak.

"Wow. So just like that you and Eren were friends then?"

Armin gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess. Eren kinda has that effect on people."

"Sounds like it. I've never really had many friends of my own, just my dad's friends I guess. My mom was always saying that I had to study." Gohan turned to see Grisha and Hannes stood in the doorway. :"Oh uh… Hi Dr Jaeger. Uh…I'm back."

"So I see Gohan. Sorry to have wasted your time Hannes."

"Ah whatever. Wasn't doing much today anyway I guess. See ya 'round Dr Jaeger."

After Hannes had left Grisha gave Gohan a stern look. "Do you know how worried we were young man? You're injured and as your doctor I'm here to look after you and I can't do that if you're running around hurt."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again. I was just a bit scared. I don't know where I am at all. None of this looks familiar."

Grisha gave an accepting sigh. It was understandable after all. "Well just try not do it again okay? Or at least let one of us accompany you."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Grisha turned and pulled a book from a nearby shelf. Opening it, it showed the layout of the whole city. Grisha pointed towards a small outlet in the city, right on the edge. "You're here, in Shiganshina. Just outside wall Maria."

Gohan looked at the map but only became more confused. Why was he showing him the one city? Surely he should be showing Gohan the entire globe, right? As Gohan continued to digest the maps content, he grew more and more concerned. This whole city had several of those massive walls. He definitely hadn't heard of this kind of place before. And with the ki flowing through them, he should have definitely felt those walls before.

Grisha watch the puzzlement on Gohan's face. He really must have been from one of the inner walls to not know about the city. He pointed towards wall Sina. "By the sound of it, you must have come from around here. Does that sound right Gohan?"

Truthfully, Gohan was still lost on what to say to him. This city, it couldn't have existed. He should have heard of it, or sensed it. The earth was a big place, but it was very small for someone who could, and had, fly around it with little effort. Perhaps he should tell them? They seemed like nice people, maybe they would believe him? But what would he even say? I don't know this place, I think I came from a different planet or something? No. He would find out what was going on, on his own. Then he could tell them. If he had to stay here for a while, it wouldn't work if everyone thought he was insane or a liar. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah. That looks about right."

Grisha gave him a questioning look but said nothing. "Well okay then. Hannes and the other members of the garrison are looking for your friends and family as we speak. Until then, you'll have to stay here until you're healed at least."

"Really?"

"Of course. I am your doctor after all. We'll have somewhere cleared out for you by tonight. I guess we should do a complete introduction. My name is Dr Grisha Jaeger, the towns, and occasionally the city's, main doctor." He indicated to the woman standing nearby. "This is Carla, my wife." She gave a small nod which Gohan returned. "I see you've already met our adopted daughter Mikasa, and Eren's best friend Armin. Speaking of Eren, perhaps someone should go and tell him to stop searching."

Before Gohan could ask, Eren burst through the door. "Hey dad, I think I found a lead on where Gohan might…be…" He stopped short as he saw his target sitting casually at the table. "Never mind."

"And this is our son Eren. He can be a bit hot-headed at times but he means well." Grisha tussled his son's hair affectionately, to which Eren blushed and mumbled about his dad embarrassing him. "Now that you've met everyone we'll have to go and get your things ready for tomorrow."

"Things? For what?"

"Why school of course."

"Great." Gohan sarcastically mumbled. Back to studying.

* * *

 **Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't promise that chapters will be going up this regularly since I have a ton of stuff coming up soon. Anyway, I shall endeavour to get chapters out when I can, in the meantime I'm looking for a beta reader. This will require someone with knowledge of both DBZ, specifically Gohan, and AoT for character personalities. They must also have high quality English skills, obviously. If I choose you then congrats! You get an early look into my chapters and, dare I say it, an exclusive look into the story plan as a whole! –gasp- Yes well don't forget to PM me if you are interested and please, please review. I kid you not when I say that they are one of the best features of story writing. To know that someone out there has taken the time to read my work, and to know that they have enjoyed it too, is what helps me to keep motivated.**

 **WrathWins –** This looks promising. Unlike most of the other DBZ x AoT crossovers, this wasn't full of grammar and spelling errors. I like how you begin it before the fall, as all the other crossovers usually have Gohan appear during the struggle for Trost. Anyways, this looks like it could be the best crossover between these two yet. Hope you update soon. - **Thank you so much. Truthfully I was re-watching AoT when I had the sudden urge to see what had been written. Whereupon I was…disappointed. Of all six of them there weren't many that I'd call great, and those that were I wasn't really interested in. So I took it upon myself to correct this horrible injustice.**

 **Update2soon -** Yaaaaaaasssss! I have really been waiting for a good DBZ and AOT crossover. You really slay. Anyways keep going people will catch on if its shared enough! Update soon! Good luck – **Thanks! I hope that people like it, it's always hard when starting a new story since you have to regather a following to know if it's good or not. Spread the word please!**

 **Guest** \- Let's see how it holds out, I'd honestly would just send a DB Goku in here, here he's not super OP but still tougher than all of the humans and probably still faster than Levi, but the Titans could probably match or slightly overpower him in physical strength, powering them down feels like an excuse. – **I did actually think about using DB Goku for a while, but honestly the naivety doesn't really do it for me as far as character goes. Plus Gohan's character and difficult upbringing made him a far better fit in my mind.**

 **Guest** \- Please do continue, I would really like to see what role Gohan's going to play in a world that contrasts greatly to his own. Hope you keep up the awesome work :D – **Oh don't worry, Gohan is going to play a key part in the story, and yes, there will be changes, otherwise what's the point in having him you know?**

 **SaiyaStyles** \- Interesting start, I was thinking he was going to wake up to find himself being loomed over by a Titan, but this is just as interesting. If Gohan is alive does that mean the whole household will survive, or will the mom still die along with some other casualties in the wall? Keep up the good work ;) – **Ummm… Would you be mad if I said wait and see? Trust me though, I've already planned his intervention at certain points.**


	3. To You 2000 Years From Now

**To You 2000 Years from Now**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

"Full name please?"

"Gohan Son."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Uh…not really sir. I thought I had already told Hannes everything he needed."

The man opposite Gohan snorted. He was a member of the military police, sent all the way from the inner wall. He hated his current task with a passion. He'd been told that morning that some nobleman's brat had made his way down to the district of Shiganshina. Allegedly anyway. He'd spoken to one of the garrison troopers when he arrived with his partner. As it turned out, it was just some hunch of a local doctor. Sure the kid said he was from there, but one look at that tail of his and there was no way a freak like him could live in the inner wall. Most likely he was just some punk who wanted out of this dump. Not that he could blame him.

The MP stared at the boy opposite him for a little while longer before turning to his partner. A slight nod from her was all he needed. He turned back to the kid and let out a frustrated sigh. "The question is, did you tell him the truth."

"Umm…I don't understand sir…"

"Of course you don't… Are you lying to me kid?"

Gohan felt very nervous. "N-no sir. I would never-"

"Do you realise how long of a trip it is from the inner wall to get here? No, you wouldn't. 'Cause you're not from there are you?"

The boy's ear began to grow red. "Sir, I wouldn't lie about-"

"I know you're lying kid." The MP was shouting now. He'd had it with this kid. His day was wasted all because some freak was telling tall tales. And then the garrison "soldiers" were dumb enough to believe him.

"Leave him alone, you're scaring the poor kid."

That was Hannes. As one of the first to know about Gohan's situation he'd insisted on being present for the interrogation.

"You're supposed to help find his mother not interrogate him."

"And you're supposed to be smart enough to know when some kids telling lies. Let's go, Nina."

The MP's walked out of the room, Hannes giving Gohan an apologetic look before chasing after them.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The MP's paused and gave slight growls. "That kid was found beaten to near death and you two aren't even gonna try and help him?"

"Listen, what happened to that kid isn't our problem, it's yours. As for his mother, even if she is in the inner wall, I doubt she wants that freak back."

Hannes growled at them as they walked away. This wasn't what he had asked for. He'd messaged Dot Pixis about getting some MP's to try and find the kid's family but instead he got these assholes. His fists clenched together. Those two had been worse than useless. If anything, all they had done was bully a small child into feeling bad about himself. Speaking of which. Hannes turned around to go and collect Gohan but the boy had already left and was walking towards him.

"Ah… Sorry kid."

"It's alright, Mr Hannes. It wasn't your fault."

"Still, they were supposed to help you. Don't worry, I'll talk to my commander and get him to send someone else."

Gohan didn't look too enthused, only giving Hannes a weak nod before walking off. Truthfully Gohan didn't know what to expect with the MP's. Part of him was disappointed with them. In the weeks it had been since Gohan had woken up, it seemed that the young boy had learnt all he could in Shiganshina. In reality, it was in his best interest to leave, even if only to investigate somewhere new. But he was also happy that the MP's had been useless. If they had taken him straight to the inner wall then it was doubtful he would learn much more than he already knew anyway.

Apparently this world had been at war with beings called titans for 100 years. Something which greatly disturbed Gohan. Not just because humanity was under threat of extinction currently, but he knew of nothing like that in his history studies. That meant that he couldn't somehow be in the past. He couldn't be in the future either since all technology he had seen had regressed from what he knew.

He had thought for a while that he could simply be on another planet, one that also inhabited humans, but that didn't work out either. There were too many similarities to Earth. Many of the flora and fauna he'd seen he recognised, even if they didn't have quite the range of wildlife his home had. There was also the fact that everyone called the planet Earth, something which was way too unlikely to be a simple coincidence. This had left Gohan stumped, though it did provide possible explanations for other things, like his diminished strength.

While Gohan had healed quickly, he hadn't been able to fully access his powers, Try as he might, he could neither turn Super Saiyan nor could he form any significant ki blasts. All was not lost though, he was certainly stronger than anyone he'd met so far. Gohan had concluded that whilst his normal wealth of ki was being inhibited somehow, perhaps by the planet itself, his Saiyan heritage meant that he was still naturally stronger.

That was something else that was bothering him. His Saiyan side had begun drawing unwanted attention. Whether it was from his tail, something he kept firmly hidden as often as possible, or his enormous appetite. A downside of living in Shiganshina was that food wasn't as plentiful, or cheap, as Gohan was used to. His first meal with the Jaegers had been very embarrassing. Although they had put it down to malnourishment and being unjured, truthfully it had been a normal sized meal for Gohan. After that first day he had reduced his serving size to the bare minimum which, thanks to his human size, was only three times as much as any normal person ate.

"Gohan!"

Eren's excited call snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Accompanying Eren was surprisingly Mikasa and Armin. What were they doing here?

"Uh, hey guys? What brings you down here?"

"What? Did you forget? I thought you were teaching me martial arts?"

Eren's enthusiasm was punctuated by him doing some punches and kicks in the air, much to Mikasa's embarrassment. Ever since Gohan had rescued Armin in that alleyway, and Armin had subsequently told Eren, the boy had been getting Gohan to teach him at every opportunity.

"Oh, no I remembered. I was just wondering how come Mikasa and Armin are here. You guys were never really interested in learning."

"Oh that. Mom sent Mikasa out after me, and we rescued Armin from those bullies on the way here."

Armin gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his arm, clearly nursing a bruise hidden beneath the sleeve. Gohan, however, turned to Mikasa for clarification.

"Eren ran out after Mrs. Jaeger told him off."

"Mom only told me off because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Ah, that explained a lot. "So your mom didn't take too kindly to you wanting to join the scouts then."

Eren gave a grumble and looked away, but gave no clear reply.

"Eren, you know you should consider what she says."

"I know, I know. But there's got to be something better than this! Waiting around like sheep. Just letting the days pass by, hidden behind these walls."

Eren took his frustration on a nearby pebble. Kicking it down an alley where it bounced of a bin with a small clang. The silence dragged on for a moment before Gohan talked again.

"So, do you want to train?"

Eren seemed to pick up but didn't speak, only giving a small nod of his head. The small group walked off towards their usual training spot in silence. Eren had mentioned a few days ago about joining the scouts. It had been after he was late to one of their training sessions, apparently he had been waiting to see the scouts arrive, something which had taken a while. Gohan didn't know what to think of the scouts. On the one hand they were fighting the titans, something that Gohan instantly approved of, on the other however their casualty rate was horrific. The smart thing to do would have been to use the impenetrable walls to their advantage, advance out only a short distance from the wall instead of the excursions they made deep into titan territory. Maybe they were under pressure to come up with big results, Gohan didn't know. All he did know however was that Eren shouldn't join.

He wouldn't tell him to his face, but Eren wasn't particularly exceptional in martial arts. His poor self-control left him making hasty actions in their mock fights, often leading to his loss. Gohan had been warned when he had first met the boy that he was "hot-headed", though he hadn't realised quite the extent that Dr Jaeger had meant. And yet, Eren wanted to join the scouts. A group which technically had never accomplished a victory against the titans, and with whom only the best survived, although even the best still died on occasion. There was no doubt in Gohan's mind, if Eren were to join the scouts, he would be killed.

* * *

As they reached their training site, a small back alley which they had cleared out for practice, Gohan decided he was finally going to talk to his friend about his decision. Gohan took off the burgundy jacket he was wearing, one of Eren's spares, and stretched. He was wearing his purple gi, the same that he had arrived in. Though it was almost destroyed when Dr Jaeger had rescued him, Mrs Jaeger had been kind enough to fix it for him, even though he had insisted it wasn't necessary. She'd paid a fair price for the purple material as well. Apparently the original material which was left was in fact a high quality inner wall type, giving the Jaegers more reason to suspect he was from the upper-class. Since Eren had ran off from home in a hurry he hadn't had a chance to change and was still wearing his farm work clothes.

Once both boys were ready and stretched off, Gohan stepped into a simple stance, Eren studying him before stepping into a…well, what was probably supposed to be a stance. He'd raised his arms to protect his face but done nothing to protect his legs, a typical local fighting stance from what he'd seen. Against an opponent like Gohan however, it is woefully inappropriate. Something Gohan quickly proved when he rushed forwards. Gohan dodged the wild punch and simply slid Eren's legs out from underneath him. Eren landed flat on his butt a moment later, his face red with embarrassment. Gohan extended a hand down to him, which he accepted.

"Remember the stance I taught you."

Eren nodded silently, falling into a poor copy of his own stance. It was frankly astonishing to Gohan that it could in anyway feel natural to Eren, evident when he refused to adjust. Still, it was better than what he had before.

This time it was Gohan who rushed forward, leading with a slow, for him, kick to the boys shin. Eren reacted by lifting his leg and rotating it, blocking the hit. Gohan smirked before he threw some lazy blows for Eren to block.

* * *

It was a short while later when the two boys took their first break. Armin was reading a book in silence nearby, whilst Mikasa sat silently, having been watching and studying intensely. This was his chance. He needed to talk to Eren soon. He'd given him a chance to blow off some steam so maybe he'd be more willing to listen.

"Hey, Eren."

The boy turned to look at him.

"I don't think you should join the scouts."

Eren stood speechless. Even Armin looked up from his book in surprise. The awkward silence dragged on before Erens face contorted into one of rage.

"Oh so what, you're gonna tell me off, too?"

"It's not like that. I just don't think that you realise quite what they do."

"They're paving the way to our freedom! So that we won't spend our whole lives trapped here like animals!"

"I know, but their methods…they don't work." Eren huffed and turned away. "Listen to me Eren, if you join the scouts…you're going to die!"

"So what? You don't think I can do it? That I'm not strong enough?"

"It's not like that!"

"Were you just laughing at me the whole time you've been teaching me? Knowing I'll never accomplish anything?"

"Eren, you've come a long way in a really short amount of time, you're not weak."

"Then what is it then?"

"I just don't think the scouts are strong enough. You've seen how few of them return."

Eren growled. "You're just like mom, you don't realise how important what they're doing is!"

Eren gave a final growl before picking his coat up off the floor and running off.

"Eren!"

Damn it. He shouldn't have pressed the issue! He should have left it alone! Maybe he'd have just changed his mind anyway? Now he'd lost one of his only friends.

Mikasa laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He just needs some time to cool off, I'll go get him."

Mikasa swiftly ran off, the end of her red scarf fluttering in the air. Gohan sat on the floor in misery. Damn it, Gohan, you stupid boy. You just keep screwing up, don't you?! You couldn't save your friends because you were toying with Cell! Your dad had to step in and sacrifice himself for you because of your mistake! Now Eren's never going to speak to you again and it's all your fault!

A small tear slid down Gohans cheek as Armin came over and awkwardly patted him on the back. Eren was one of the first ever friends he'd ever had who was his age. He just didn't want him to die! Why couldn't he see that?

Gohan took a deep breath. It's alright. You're just overreacting. Mikasa is going to calm him down, then they're both going to come back and you can apologise. He let a small smile cross his face as he looked up from the floor. It was going to be okay.

A crack of thunder echoed through the air. A lightning strike hitting just behind the wall sending up a cloud of smoke.

A large red hand appeared on the wall. Slowly followed by a monstrous head of muscle, all sign of skin absent.

Gohan sat staring at the beast. Was that a…titan?

A heavy boom drowned out Gohans thoughts. Boulders whistled through the air, crashing randomly throughout the city. Except for one.

Gohan grabbed Armin by the shirt and darted out of their training area just as a monolith of stone crashed where they had been sitting. Just what was going on? Gohan stood and ran around the corner, trying to get a better view. He saw nothing, but he heard screaming. Everyone was screaming. In terror. In pain. But then he heard it, one person screamed in warning.

"The titans are coming!"

The titans had broken the wall!? How? Then he felt them. His ki senses had improved vastly since he first woke up, but now he almost wishes that they hadn't. Monstrous beings were closing in, all approaching from one hole in the wall. Their ki felt sick and twisted, whilst all those around him were terrified. Then they weren't. They began to disappear. One by one he felt them die.

No. This was horrible. It was like Cell all over again. Feeling all those lives begin to blink away.

"It's all over…countless titans…are going to overrun the city."

Gohan turned to see Armin shaking in fear. No. He had to do something. He had to act now.

"Armin, listen to me."

The boy ignored him, frozen in his spot. Gohan grabbed him by the shoulders, snapping his attention away from the wall.

"Armin! Get your grandpa and get out of here. Now!"

The boy gave a hesitant nod before turning and running away, quickly disappearing into the panicking crowd.

Gohan turned away from them. He had to make sure the Jaegers got out, he owed them that much at least.

He ran down the street, dodging between the screaming residents. He could feel them. He felt sick to his stomach at all of the destruction around him. Those not yet dead, those still suffering. He looked around at the city he had begun to call home. Tears sprung to his eyes. Damn it! If he had his Super Saiyan powers this could all be over! He could wipe all of the titans away in a single blast!

He focused his mind, forcing it away from the dead and dying around him. Focusing only on the Jaegers. He found them at their home around the corner from him. Eren, Mikasa, and Mrs. Jaeger were there. But something was wrong. She was in pain.

He rounded the corner to see the ruin of their home. A boulder sat victoriously over the remains of their house. And Mrs. Jaeger lay half underneath. Eren, and Mikasa were sat by her, fruitlessly trying to lift the roof from on top of her. The ground beneath Gohan's feet seemed to tremble as a titan stomped around the corner at the end of the road. Its face stretched into a psychopathic smile. The beast fixed its eyes on its soon to be victims before it.

Gohan broke into a sprint. He had to save them! He had to get them out of here!

"Guys! There's a titan coming!"

They glanced to him momentarily before gazing at the titan that was approaching. Eren and Mikasa began to desperately tug at the roof, trying with all hope to free their mother.

"Gohan, help us!"

He wasted no time grabbing onto the roof, however a hand latched around his arm. Carla's.

"Gohan. You can't free me. Even if you did, my legs are crushed. There's no way for me to get out. I need you to do something for me. Take my kids away. Get them out of here. Please!"

Gohan stared at her in shock. A tingling sensation creeped up his neck. The titan was getting closer. Gohan stared at it in horror. It was almost here. He turned back to Carla, pleading clearly visible on her tear soaked face. Should he do it? Take them and leave?

He clenched his hand. No. He would save her. He would save them all! He bent his legs and began to tug at the roof.

"Gohan!"

She screamed at him, desperate for him to follow her wishes. He ignored her and pulled, a loud creaking reverberating through the air. The boulder that had crushed the house was also weighting down the roof. Gohan let out a shout as he pulled on the roof harder. The creaking grew louder and louder. As did the titan's footsteps.

Do it, Gohan! You have to!

He pulled with all his might, the creaking intensified to its maximum as the roof began to lift.

C'mon Gohan! Just a little more!

The titan's footsteps sounded like thunder now. Booming with each step as it grew closer and closer.

A puff of steam could be heard behind him, followed by a few quick steps as someone steadied themselves.

"Hannes, please! You've got to help!"

Gohan heard nothing as he focussed on lifting the roof. With that boulder on it, the thing was ludicrously heavy. But it was rising. Millimetres at a time it rose. Until…

"There! Hannes, grab mom!"

A small scuffling could be heard, punctuated by sharp yells from Carla as she was pulled from underneath the house.

When he felt she was clear, Gohan dropped the roof. Turning around to see a combination of awe at Gohans accomplishment...and horror as the titan closed in.

The smiling beasts hand reached out and wrapped itself firmly around Gohan's body, trapping his arms in its grip and raising him into the air.

"Gohan!"

The boy turned to look at the titan itself. It's smile seemingly bigger as it raised its meal towards its mouth. Gohan quickly turned back to the group of people below him.

"Run!"

They snapped out of their stupefied state.

"Run! Hannes grab them and run!"

Hannes seemed shocked to find himself nodding. Quickly picking Carla up and turning around.

"Gohan!"

Mikasa pulled on Eren to turn him around, but he resisted.

"Eren, run!"

He finally looked away. Turning away to follow his mother.

Finally, they were gone. They would be safe now. Gohan turned to see his captor open its mouth. Now, it was time to save himself.

* * *

 **AN: I have a beta reader and it's been working out great! Another big issue which should be discussed btw is pairings. I already have my own thoughts/plans for this, but if you have any preferences then let me know with a reason in a review! I am really curious to see what you guys think.**

 **MythAnime** \- why do people have to underpower saiyans in crossovers the point of a crossover is to show their power and personality in another universe not just take away powers that they earned thats like putting superman in dbz and taking away his powers - **The problem with characters in shows like DBZ is that compared to normal people, they're completely OP. Which is boring. Don't worry though, I will still be taking advantage of Gohans abilities, they just might not show up for a while. Pacing and all that...**

 **JensenDaniels32** \- Hmm...if you have him regain his powers over time until he can easily slay Titans bare-handed, if not completely, when they first attack...or by the end of the 3-year timeskip, then I'd be fine with it, as he could be a force on his own against the Titans, but it would have to be early on in the story, or I don't think I can continue to read this. It...just wouldn't feel like DBZ anymore if you didn't give him his power-or at least some of it-back in a chapter or two from now. Anyways, I've decided to see if this happens and read for the next couple of chapters - **Don't worry, Gohan will certainly become a force to be reckoned with, just give it time.**

 **SaiyaStyles** \- Nah it's fine, I was just wondering if you had already thought over that bit. Wait...random though...Is the Great Ape form going to play any role in this, cause I just realized it and I'm pretty late in realization so don't blame me.  
Also, another question that is pretty generic; Is there only going to be Attack on Titan villains in this story, or will there be an appearance of a species or character from Dragon Ball Z, such as Cold coming to earth or some other force attracted to the planet - **Spoilers gosh! Yes, I have already planned out an appearance for Gohans great ape form, though it won't be for a while. Hadn't planned on including DBZ villains, what with their OP'ness by AoT standards, But I might consider it.**

 **Pizzadude5665** \- Love this story already dude I love how ur "nearing" gohan. I kinda hate when ppl put DBZ characters in other universes and just have them show off how strong they are and just one shot everything right off the bat. It's gets really boring quick. It'll be cool if people show off they're actual skills and not their power. Good stuff m8:) - **SOMEONE GETS IT! I know, its like turning on god mode in a game. Fun for a bit, but then gets really boring really quick.**

 **pir84lyf** \- More studying for Gohan. Poor kid. - **I know, its like he's cursed or something.**

 **Guest** \- Yes! A new chapter and a fast one at that! Thank you for continuing, this is fanfic of yours has great potential and is easily seen in the first two chapters. Hope to see more of your writing soon (or whenever you're able to write). Good luck :D - **Hey thanks man, that means a lot. I know this chapter took a lot longer than the last one but well…lots of stuff went down. Anyways, even if its not now, I will have a lot of time coming up soon-ish, so expect plenty of work then.**

 **Fan** \- Nice story! mystery of it all and how things are unfolding for Gohan. Was questioning the power down a bit but you have good writing skills - should be interesting – **Thanks man. Yeah the power down is unfortunately kind of necessary. But don't worry, I won't under power him.**

 **Alpha tiger** \- Pretty good start so far, the first two chapters was a great read and it's interesting that you put gohan before the fall of the wall since most crossover have characters arriving after or the middle of the story, and gohan having little to no power should provide a good plot point later on,anyway good chapter and I can't wait to see where the story go next. – **Cheers. Yeah I thought having him arrive before would be a nice change, it was also quite important plot-wise. Giving him a little history with the main characters.**


	4. That Day

**That Day**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

As Gohan was lifted towards the mouth of a Titan, he reflected that this had not, in fact, been the greatest plan of his life. The beast stared down at him, its twisted, monstrosity of a smile still glued to its hideous face. Its hand was wrapped tightly around Gohan's body. Regardless, he began to jerk his arms with all his might to free them.

Gohan's attacker opened its mouth wide, ready to enjoy its meal. Oh no. C'mon, arms, just a little more. The Titan's mouth drew closer, until he was practically inside of it. Just a little more. The Titans jaw began to swing shut. "There!" Gohan threw his arms out with as much of his incredible speed that he could muster, blocking the Titan's jaws from clamping down on him. Gohan pushed back, slowly forcing the menacing sets of teeth away from him.

Almost. There. Just. A. Little. Arghhh! The Titan brought its other hand to bear and squeezed Gohan's body. White hot pain shooting through him as he felt his ribs being crushed. Air was being forced out of his lungs at a horrific speed.

No. This couldn't be. He wouldn't die here. What would Mr. Piccolo do?

Gohan stared deep into the monster's mouth, his eyes lighting up with energy. Despite having never performed the technique himself, he'd seen his teacher perform it several times before. White hot lasers shot out of Gohan's eyes, heading straight into the back of the smiling monstrosity's throat, exploding violently and destroying part of the beast's head.

It let out a cry of pain, only audible as an angry gurgle as smoke billowed from the hole in its throat. The Titan's grip on Gohan weakened as he slipped between its fingers and fell to the floor.

Despite his rough landing, Gohan quickly scrambled to his feet and began to run away. The smiling Titan's hand missing him by millimetres as it attempted to recapture its prey.

Gohan swung around momentarily, releasing a small ki ball into its perverse face. The Titan reeled back. The smoke clearing just long enough for Gohan to see its mutilated face. All distinguishable features burnt and melted away, revealing the blood red muscles on its skull. Patches of clean, white bone were visible in random places. Half an eye stared back at Gohan as he froze in horror. He'd seen people die before, some of them his close friends. By comparison to the horror that stared back at him, it had all been relatively clean.

Steam covered the Titan's face again as it begun to heal. Gohan turned back and began to run again. Pouring all his ki into his legs in a bid to escape from the nightmare that stomped after him.

He rounded the corner, his ki senses reassuring him that he was escaping. The others of Shiganshina were not, however. Close around him, Gohan could feel the twisted ki's of the Titans closing in on the city's surviving residents. He could feel their terror as they were plucked from the streets. Those who couldn't escape were attempting to hide in their homes, praying they would not be spotted.

Gohan could see a Titan in the distance thrust its arm into the top floor of a house. Withdrawing it a moment later, a screaming woman in its grasp. Furiously, desperately she beat against its hand with her fists, tears streaming down her face as she drew closer to its hungry mouth. Her end approaching.

Gohan looked away, wishing to whatever deity was listening that he would not bear witness to the murder. He felt her ki disappear sharply after. Gohan continued to run through the streets, tripping over and landing roughly on the floor.

He turned to see what had tripped him. It was an arm. A small one with a bracelet on it. It was the arm of a little girl, just lying in the road. Gohan was hyperventilating now. Crawling away, yet unable to avert his gaze. Tears began to stream down his face.

What was this? Some horrific nightmare? Was this what Trunks had lived through in the future? Spending years in hiding to avoid the monsters that haunted the world? He scrambled to his feet, petrified at the thought of being caught again by the Titans.

His ribs had almost been broken, he was certain. They screamed in pain for him to stop and rest, but his mind kept him going. Knowing that to stop for even a second meant being snatched up by those…things. He had escaped once, he didn't know if he could do it again.

* * *

Gohan. Eren finally stopped running. He didn't know how long he'd been running for. His mind had been plagued by the thoughts of his friend. They had left him there to die! To be eaten while they escaped!

"Eren. We have to keep going."

It was Hannes. The garrison soldier was puffing now, having carried Carla uncomfortably in his arms since picking her up at the house.

"Eren?"

It was his mother now. Her voice laced with urgency as she stared at her son. Eren gazed off into the distance, eyes wide at the sin that he'd committed. He just couldn't believe it. What they'd done. He felt dirty, like he was covered in filth. Dirt crawling up his body. Curling around his neck. Reaching around to his face. Blinding him as it covered up his eyes. The dirt crawled down into his throat, suffocating him.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't see.

He had to get clean.

Wipe away the dirt.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself. Trying feverishly to get warm. It was all this dirt on him. It was freezing him. Chilling him to his core.

He felt a touch. A soft hand placed on his shoulder. He could see again. It was Mikasa.

"Eren."

Her voice was soft. Not demanding like Hannes or confused like his mother. He looked over to them. Hannes' face red with the exertion of carrying Carla as they raced through the city to escape.

It was his fault. His fault that Gohan was dead! Eren let out an animalistic scream and charged at him.

"Eren!"

Hannes stumbled back in surprise at the boy's charge, turning away so as to protect Carla. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren quickly, stopping him before he could throw any punches.

"It's your fault! It's your fault he's dead!"

Realisation began to dawn on Hannes' horrified face.

"We should have saved him! We could have helped him escape!"

Eren's fight energy seemed to drain from his body. Collapsing into Mikasa's arms. His eyes stinging with unshed tears. Hannes stared in silence. Carla's eyes tearing up in pain. Not of her body, but for her son. As the silence dragged on, Hannes opened his mouth to speak again.

"Eren. There wasn't anything we could do."

"There wasn't anything we could do!? Gohan managed to free my mom!"

Carla bowed her head in shame.

"He shouldn't have been able to do that! But he found a way. We should have done something. We should have found a way too!"

"There wasn't any time! I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't know what to do."

"You didn't know what to do? You're a soldier! Gohan did more than you! It should have been you back there, not him!"

"I know!"

Hannes' voice caught in his throat, the wave of tears flooding down his cheeks making it difficult to speak. He forced the words out regardless.

"You're right! I failed! I'm a soldier, and it's my duty to protect people. But I can't! When the time came, I couldn't do it!"

"Then let me do it! I'll go back! I'll save him!"

"NO!"

It was his mother now. Her voice hard, but laced with fear.

"You aren't strong enough, Eren. None of us are. You're a child, you're weak. Only Gohan could save me. Do you remember what he said?"

Eren hung his head in shame. He did remember. He just hadn't wanted to accept it as truth.

"He said to run."

The words that came from his mouth sounded more like a whisper than his previous hate filled speech.

"Run. And that's what we did. We did what he told us to do. What he wanted us to do. Eren, look at me. I'm sorry for what happened. Believe me, if there was any way that I could save him, I would. But there isn't. And damn it all, I don't want you to die!"

She tried to hold in her sobbing for Eren, to try and seem strong for him. It didn't work. She was openly weeping onto Hannes now. Burying herself in his arms in a desperate bid to escape view. Hannes held her carefully. Stroking her hair as she cried.

Eren looked away in shame. How could he have been so selfish? Only caring about how _HE_ felt about what they had just done. Of course everyone else felt atrocious. What they had done was unforgiveable. Leaving a friend to die in their place was practically murder.

Of course his mother felt the worst. In her mind, it was her fault. If it wasn't for her, then Gohan would have escaped. It wasn't her fault, of course. But Eren could say the same about himself. In his mind, he knew that Gohan had told them to go. Ordered them to leave him. But in his heart...

Why did it hurt so much?

"Eren."

There was Mikasa again. The only one who hadn't shed a tear. She was still diligently holding Eren in place.

"There is something we can do. Your mom is injured. We can get her on the boat. We escape, and we live. That's what Gohan wanted."

It was. In his final moment, Gohan had cared for them. Wanted them to survive. And he'd be damned if he would disappoint his friend's final request.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go."

Carla looked up at her son, his face morphed into one of begrudging determination. Hannes picked up Carla again.

"C'mon, lets go. Hey! Give me a hand over here! I've got injured."

* * *

With a quick leap through the air, Gohan nimbly dodged the Titan's hand. Its hungry eyes following him as he ran. They were everywhere. Literally, everywhere. Their vile ki signatures were constantly breathing down Gohan's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He could feel the survivors as well, however. The survivors and the soldiers were all gathered near the gate. Either holding off the Titans or attempting to flee. He must be close to feel them so vividly.

Another Titan stepped out in front of him, forcing Gohan through an alley. He had to get to those people. He had to get out of there. He stepped out onto the main road, twisting around to get his bearings. There! He could see the soldiers by the gate, diligently reloading their cannons. Gohan took down the street, pumping more and more ki into his legs for the final stretch. He was almost there, he was almost free.

Then he felt it. Like someone had dropped a weight on him, a pit formed in his stomach. Just behind him was a Titan. But it was no ordinary Titan. Its ki was…overwhelming. Frozen to the spot, Gohan turned to see the towering behemoth.

It was a 15 metre tall Titan. But unlike the others, its body was covered in yellow-golden plates of hardened skin. Its short hair was a grey-white colour, and its golden eyes were fixated on the gate.

It bent its knee, digging its foot into the ground. No! It's going to charge the gate! He could feel its ki rising, charging as it prepared itself. No! It couldn't! With its power level there was no way that the gate would stop it. Gohan could feel its ki level out. It was ready.

"NO!"

It took off sprinting. Charging towards the gate with single minded determination. A small, nearby Titan was knocked off its feet as it ran past. As it approached Gohan, a cannonball struck its chest. Disintegrating into nothing, its charge not even slowed by the attack.

No. It's going to hit them! A ki ball formed in Gohans hand. It was the largest he'd made since arriving, all that he could spare. The Titan was closing in on the garrison who had now turned tail and ran. He had to stop it. He couldn't allow it to breach the gate! He screamed passionately as he released the attack. The ball of yellow light streamed down the road towards its victim. The Titan never slowed down as the ball grew closer. And then…it struck.

The ball exploded violently against the Titan's back, sending up smoke that blocked it from view. Gohan could sense it though, its ki had…dipped. Slightly. No! The Titan was almost upon the soldiers. He couldn't believe it! He'd failed! The Titan barrelled through the gate. Its stone construction providing no resistance as it was torn apart.

Gohan stared in horror at the new hole in wall Maria. They…they were all going to die. The Titans were going to kill them all! He broke out of his entrancement as a Titan lumbered behind him, stretching its hand out to grab him. He hopped away, noticeably slower with his ki drained. He fled down the road, frantic for safety.

* * *

Eren sat shaking on the boat. Reality slowing sinking in for him. I'll...never see that house...ever again…Why?! Why'd I argue for no reason like that?! Why was that all I could do?! And now Gohan's gone! He's never coming back! Why…?! It's because I'm weak...Because humans are weak...Is crying the only thing the weak can do?! I'm...going to…

Mikasa watched as Eren walked to the edge of the boat. "Eren."

Armin grabbed him by the shoulder. "What's gotten into you? Eren?" He shoved Armin away. "Eren..."

"...drive them out!" Eren clenched his fists, raising one into the air as he screamed in rage. "I'm going to drive out...every last Titan from this world!"

"Eren…"

* * *

Gohan sprinted through the gate, Titans hot on his heel. The Titan covered in armour was simply standing around in the open, just watching the panic ensue. As Gohan crossed the open ground between himself and the fleeing residents of Shiganshina, the Titan stared down at Gohan. He returned eye contact as he ran past, engrossed in wonder as to why he wasn't being attacked. When he had finally made it past, the Titan turned to walk off, and Gohan turned his attention back to the people who remained.

A soldier from the garrison noticed him and grabbed him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Too tired and stunned to effectively fight the man off, he was helpless as he was dragged off the road and away to the side.

"What the hell were you thinking, kid? Running past a Titan? Are you asking to be killed? Here." The soldier swung Gohan around and lifted him up, planting him firmly on a horse. "Go on! Ride out of here!"

"What? B-but, what about you?"

"I'm here to hold them off kid, now go!"

Before he could argue any more, the soldier slapped the horse's ass and sent him galloping. Holding on tightly for dear life.

A carriage raced recklessly through the forest. Its occupant deep in thought. Eren...Carla...Mikasa…Gohan...Please be alright!

Gohan didn't know how long he'd been riding. It had taken him some time to control the horse, it having been fixated entirely on running. Eventually though, he'd gotten it under control and changed its course. They were too far out to save anyone. Everyone having either escaped on their own horse by the time Gohan had arrived, or been too slow to leave, and were eaten by the Titans. He felt horrid, knowingly changing course. But he could do nothing for them. He was neither strong enough to kill a Titan with ki alone, nor fast enough to rescue anyone on their own.

So he rode. He rode to the one place he could hope to get answers. The place where he had been found. Hannes had never gotten the chance to investigate the forest. His job as garrison making it difficult to secure permission. He had been ready to leave when Gohan had first woken up, but his superiors hadn't been notified. When they had been, they'd furiously denied him. He was to defend Shiganshina. An investigation like that was best left up to the military police. A load of help they had been.

The forest was in sight now. A small dirt road leading through it. There. That must have been the route Dr. Jaeger had taken when he'd saved Gohan. He'd simply follow that path and try to find where he had arrived.

He hoped that Eren and his family had made it. He'd told them to run, and thankfully they had. That at least gave them a chance. And Dr. Jaeger himself had a patient in the inner wall, apparently. The two had talked briefly that morning, just before he'd left with Hannes to meet the MP's.

It was an hour later that Gohan found the site. It was surprisingly undamaged, his outline and the carriage tracks still visible in the dirt. It was faded though, having been a week and all. Gohan climbed down from his horse, surveying the scene with his scientific mind. This is where he'd turned up. There was no sign of drag marks, even faded ones. So he couldn't have been dumped here by someone. Yet there was no sign of Cell, thankfully. The sludge that had remained of him must have destroyed itself through whatever had happened to bring him here.

So he looked around the area. There must have been some sort of sign. If he was here, then couldn't his friends be there, too? He looked feverishly through the entire night, combing the entire forest for answers. Yet finding none.

 _Three Years Later…_

 **My name is Ilse Langnar.**

The woman scribbled furiously in her book as she ran across the open field. Her green cloak of the survey corps fluttering heavily around her neck.

 **I was part of the 34** **th** **expedition. 2** **nd** **brigade. In charge of the west column. We encountered Titans on our return.**

The woman's mind flashed back to her comrades, the ones she'd seen eaten as she lay helplessly in the river.

 **I lost both my squad mates and my horse. I abandoned my 3D-Maneuver Gear. I'll run. Heading north. I've lost my horse in Titan-controlled lands outside the walls. It's impossible to escape Titans on foot.**

She'd made it to one of the giant tree forests now. She steadied herself against one of the trees, her hood over her head to protect her from the rain, yet she still wrote furiously in her book.

 **No comrades I can rely on. The return to the city… Survival is almost hopeless. But, I may be able to reach the wall without encountering any Titans. That's right. Right now, I must not allow fear to overcome me. The situation is one that I've been prepared for since the day I chose the Survey Corps.**

She headed deeper into the forest. The bright light of the full moon illuminating her pages as she continued.

 **I am humanities' Wings of Freedom. I do not fear death. A member of the Survey Corps. I will fight to my last breath, even if it means the end of me.**

The sun was up as she continued through the forest. Silence all around her except for the crashing of water in a small, nearby waterfall.

 **I have no weapons, but I can still fight. I will mark my words on this paper, to do whatever I can with all my strength.**

She burst into a small clearing.

 **I will not be defeated.**

As she ran past a tree, she turned to see the gaze of a Titan fall upon her. She continued to run, too aghast to change her movements. The titan leapt at her, almost catching her in its jaws before she dived out of the way, taking refuge by the foot of a tree.

The titan advanced upon her, herself paralysed in fear. It came close, its face almost pressed against hers. But it did not attack. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I…will not be defeated."

Hands shaking, she put her hand back to the notebook.

 **Encountered a Titan. 7… No, 6 metre class. It won't eat me right away… An abnormal?**

She turned her head away to look at the titan. It was still gazing at her. The sound of its breathing still echoing through her ears. She turned back.

 **My time has finally come. This is it. I've been doing whatever I want. I haven't even given anything back to my parents. I'm so unsatisfied! It ends…**

"Ymir's…"

Ilse looked away from the notebook. The Titan's lips moving uncoordinatedly.

"People…"

She saw the way its mouth moved. It had spoken. The Titan had spoken to her!

 **Just now… It talked.**

She refused to avert her eyes from the Titan. Her hands moving mechanically across her book.

 **That's not possible.**

"Ymir."

It spoke again. Bowing after it finished.

"Greetings."

 **It spoke words with meaning. Ymir. Greetings. There's no doubt about it. The Titan changed its expression. It bowed towards me, like it respected me. I can't believe it.**

She wiped away the tear that she had cried.

 **For the first time ever. I, a human, spoke with a Titan?**

"What...are you?"

 **I enquire him of their existence. Moaning sounds. Not words.**

"Where did you come from?"

 **I enquire him of their origin. No response.**

"Why…do you eat us?"

 **I enquire him of their objective.**

The Titan refused to answer, its moaning only increasing in volume. Ilse snapped.

"Why do you eat us!? You wouldn't die even if you didn't eat anything! Why!? You guys are meaningless chunks of meat! Disappear from this world!"

The Titan looked up at her. Its moaning now a cacophony of wailing. Blood dripped down its face as it furiously gripped at its cheeks, nails digging into its skin.

"What the…"

It ripped the skin from its cheeks. Blood spattering the ground all around it.

Ilse turned and ran, taking any opportunity to escape.

The Titan's gaze followed her, watching as she bolted.

"Why… What is…?"

The Titan pounced, seizing her tightly in its grasp. She screamed as she was lifted to its jaws.

 **It's grabbed me! It has a big mouth.**

The Titan placed her head inside its mouth.

 **Lots of teeth, but not sharp. Its breath stinks, but isn't moi-**

She was thrown to the ground. The Titan wailing as steam hissed from the back of its neck. She dodged out of the way as it stumbled around, screaming incoherently before it finally collapsed.

There was something on its back. A sharp stick embedded into its neck, straight into its weak spot. Ilse turned her attention to the being holding the stick.

It was a boy! No older than 13, perhaps. Dressed in nothing, but fur rags, a green Survey Corps cloak, and a white band wrapped around his head.

 **I'm saved.**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello again! Thank you all for letting me know as to your pairing preference. I have taken this into account as I have decided to put Gohan with…someone. I won't tell you who though, since it should be a bit more enjoyable than if you simply know what's going to happen. I feel like I should explain something btw. No, Gohan is not going to become a super saiyan or become fully powered again anytime soon. If I did this, then ask yourself, would you care? What sort of danger would Gohan be in if he has the power to blow up a planet with the flick of a wrist? Gohan will however, get stronger. I already have a plan in place to make this both exciting, and as true to DBZ as reasonably possible.**

 **MythAnime** \- but you could have at least kept gohan with his most basic abilities like his flight, his speed of at least faster than a plane for god sakes why not just give him the power level of raditz and only have the collosal, armored, female, and erin titan be a match for him rather than making a time machine to change the past only to forget what you were trying to change – **I think you underestimate how powerful Raditz was. He could have easily wiped out humanity were it not for Goku and Piccolo. But still, I will be featuring Gohans powers and abilities more later. When it is appropriate.**

 **MODdenial** \- Gohan getting his powers back while under extreme duress would definitely work, but if it were that easy, then the Titans would be done for. It's the only thing I can see happening but eh, I can wait. MODdenial – **His powers and whatnot will be making a feature, but in what is an appropriate way. Expect to see more in the next few chapters, particularly at Trost.**

 **JensenDaniels32** \- AWESOME! :D I really look forward to Gohan regaining his powers! :D My patience is good for another couple of chapters. However...why the cliffhanger? – **Gohans powers will become more prominent over the next few chapters, to an extent. As for the cliff-hanger…well it's where the anime episode ended and I made a screw up with my chapter plan. All fixed now.**

 **ZeroSpirit** \- I like how you are going after Gohan's ability as a character rather than simply jumping to his raw power ( which we all know about ) , something that's almost always amiss when people write DBZ crossover's. While I can understand the sentiment why DBZ fans would simply want to see Gohan destroying all the titan's in a afternoon ( which again we know he can do) it doesn't really stand for much dramatic feel especially with a universe such as Attack on Titan – **Yes, exactly. Things become less special the more they happen. And when something unique doesn't feel special, it's boring. Gohan has always been my favourite character, not because of his power, but because of his personality and experiences.**

 **pir84lyf** – For pairings: Gasha, gohan/sasha or mihan, gohan/mikasa. Idk man, do your thing. Kinda rooting for gohan and sasha though. – **I do have my own plans for pairings, was mainly interested in the audiences thoughts. As it turns out, we seem to think alike in some regards, I too had thought of Gasha before I decided.**

 **zombielord97** \- Hey man nice story dude hope you can continue and glad that you're not under powering him. – **Thanks man, nice to know people appreciate the story.**

 **Pizzadude5665** \- For pairings I'd def say top 3 would be gohan/mikasa, two of the last of their kind(Japanese or Asian) with tragic childhoods allot of comfort can happen :), gohan/Sasha, comedic with both of their appetites and both growing up in the woods/hunting, gohan/krista or historia, with them wearing a facade and not being themselves or whatever just trying to give u some ideas of where to go with the romance good stuff tho! U can probably put in a lil but of gohan/Petra in there since gohan is a bit old then them :) – **Is Gohan Asian? There aren't any countries like our own in DBZ. And they aren't Japanese in AoT just because its anime. But yes, the shared background is something I considered a lot of before I made my decision. I also considered all of the ideas you suggested actually.**

 **Guest** \- Thanks again for the update(please note that in every review I tend to thank the author so I hope you don't mind the repetition of me thanking you).I got a question if you don't mind...wouldn't Gohan notice the difference between his world and AoT's due to the lack of advanced technology because despite not seeing too much of AoT I haven't seen any sort of technology that would be an equilivant to DB/DBZ's capsules or the flying vehicles that are commonly seen in Gohan's Earth(please do correct me if I'm wrong). Anyways, sorry for the long question statement and keep up the great work. :) – **I think you may become my new favourite fan if you keep this up. Funnily enough I did actually discuss the tech. difference in my first draft, but overall I didn't like it and did a whole re-write, kinda forgot to put that part back in. Woops. Though Gohan did grow up in the mountains so he knows not everywhere is like west city and so on.**

 **Alpha Tiger** \- Good chapter, it seen like gohan is getting back his strength little by little, especially with how he save eren mom from being eaten, which mean will she have a part to play in the story later on, and will other characters fate changed as well, anyway can't wait to see how the cliffhanger that ended this chapter will be resolved in the next. – **Thank you. One of the things I wanted to accomplish with this story was to make Gohans presence actually have an impact. Rather than just spreading the dialogue around so that he's a part of it.**

 **Guest** \- I like how you decided to limit Gohan's power but I hope he get at least some of it back soon. I mean he seems about as strong as Goku before training with Master Roshi (pushing that Boulder and after one year of turtle shell training pushing a small hill). Hopefully he'll be much stronger soon especially since he'll have years to access his ki. Also possible giving him back the Masenko or the Kamehameha wouldn't be too bad, the Titans regenerate and it would add a new Dynamic to fighting (Kamehameha feet blast instead of flying), plus it would be like fighting an ozaru though harder since it doesn't have a giant tail to abuse. (But no mouth beams so maybe around the same difficulty) – **Don't worry, Gohans powers will play a part in his fighting ability, you just have to wait and see if you aren't pleased by this chapter.**

 **.73** \- So far so good. Story is quite promising. Great detail. Atmosphere is somewhat ok to good. Character development is slowly progressing. Interaction seem fair and good. 3.3/5rating – **Sooo…I pass? I have plans for upcoming chapters which should provide a fresh spin on things in my opinion. So look forward to that!**


	5. Back in Civilisation

**Chapter 5 Back In Civilisation**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

Gohan stared at the girl before him. She was wearing the same green cloak as he had found on one of the plains near his forest. She had it wrapped tightly around herself, though he could spy the grey shirt she wore underneath. She had short black hair, parted to her right side. She also had freckles on her cheeks just below her eyes. Speaking of which, her golden eyes were locked right on his, despite the fact that she was still writing in her notebook mechanically.

He raised his eyebrow at her, before turning to look at the Titan he had killed. It had been a surprisingly problematic kill. He'd only been going for a late night walk through the treetops when he had heard the Titan attack. Gohan had ran through the trees and spied it placing the girl's head in its mouth. Lacking a weapon, Gohan made a snap decision. Breaking off a small branch, he had leapt down and stabbed it in the neck. Piercing the nape before he wrenched it to the side and ripped it open. The problem had not been from stabbing the Titan, the branch had fortunately been quite sharp and Gohan had used a small burst of ki to amplify his strength, the issue was that when he wrenched the stick to the side he was fearful it would snap and fail to kill it.

So had tried one of the new techniques he'd developed. Supercharging the stick with his ki. By flowing his own ki through the branch, he could almost treat it like an extension of himself. Augmenting it so as to increase its durability and damage. Had he failed, it would have broken pitifully in half, and the girl would have been eaten.

Gohan sighed, indebted to his abilities for his success. His ki had certainly risen since leaving Shiganshina two years ago, though not as much as he would have liked. He'd had few chances to train living in isolation, only able to safely move around at night. Even then, he'd had issues at night.

Gohan snapped his head up. His ki senses had begun warning him of company. Several Titans were heading his way, presumably attracted by the wail of the one he'd just killed. He shifted his focus back to the girl just as she opened her mouth for the first time since his arrival.

"H-hello. I'm Ilse Langnar. Thank you…thank you so much."

Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks still slightly damp from her now absent tears.

"Do you…do you have a name?"

"I'm Gohan Son."

He looked around nervously, feeling several hideous Ki's continue to close in.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but uh…there's some Titans closing in so…we should probably go."

She gasped. Eyes wide, she looked around her for any sign of the beasts. Though she saw none, it failed to calm her down.

"Oh no."

She looked around in a panic.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

"Hey uh…I know a safe place. We should probably go there."

She stared at him dumbfounded. Of course he knew a safe place. This was a boy who was dressed like he'd lived in the woods his whole life!

"Where!?"

As it turned out, Gohan had himself a small treehouse set up high off the ground. So high in fact, that the ground had disappeared from view several levels ago. Fortunately for Ilse, Gohan had made a rope ladder for himself early on.

* * *

When they had finally reached the top, Ilse had taken a moment to collapse on the branch and rest. It was getting very dark now. She could even see the stars coming out.

"We're almost there."

Gohan wasn't even breathing heavily.

"How can you be fine after all that climbing?"

He gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"I've been up and down a few times, I guess. I do all of my hunting on the ground as well, so…"

Another chuckle. Ilse looked away from him, focusing instead on slowing her breathing.

After a few moments, she stood up once more and signalled for him to lead the way.

"So uh… How long have you lived here?"

"In the forest? Um… How long ago did Titans break through the wall in Shiganshina?"

She stopped. Truthfully, she didn't know what answer she had expected. But that hadn't been it.

"That was three years ago!"

"Oh?" He turned thoughtful. His lips moving slightly as he seemed to recount the events he'd experienced since then.

"Oh hey you're right!" He smiled widely at her. "Anything exciting happen since then?"

She continued staring at him. Was this boy serious? How did he…she just had to know.

"How have you survived out here!?"

"Oh, I hunt." He looked around the tree. They hadn't moved very far, and it was getting dark quickly. "Um…could we talk when we reach the top? It'll get dangerous when it's really dark."

She nodded mutely, her mind still racing with questions.

When they reached the top, Ilse got her first look at Gohan's…home. It was mainly just a few cloaks and furs spread around to make himself comfortable. For his bedroom he'd actually created himself a little roof. Wedging a stick into the side of the tree above his bed, he'd then hung several cloaks from it. The heavy cloaks provided a surprisingly effective protection from the rain and…other things. Hung up on several of the nearby branches were what seemed to be burlap sacks?

Gohan showed Ilse to a small seating area he'd made. She sat down and waited patiently as Gohan grabbed four of the bags, handing one to Ilse and keeping three to himself.

She accepted it graciously, opening it to see it was filled with fruit. Apples mostly, though a few others helped to fill it to the brim. She looked up from the bag, ready to give her thanks when she noticed that Gohan had already begun to stuff his face enthusiastically. It was ludicrous watching him eat. It was like he was simply sucking the food directly into his mouth, not even taking pause to chew his meal.

Ilse's own stomach grumbled loudly. She'd almost forgotten, she hadn't eaten in over a day. Spending every moment she could running from Titans, desperate to reach wall Rose. She lifted an apple out of the bag. It was a healthy red. Perfectly ripe. She bit into it, enjoying the juice that seemed to ooze out of it. Then she took another bite. And another. And another. And another. Until she seemed to be speeding through the bag's content at the same pace as her saviour.

Somehow, Gohan had still finished before her and was waiting patiently for her. Despite her surprise, she handed him her bag and watched as he hung them up on another branch. What question should she lead with? She had so many. He sat back down next to her.

"How have you survived in Titan territory!?"

He seemed somewhat taken aback by her sudden question. She had to remind herself that despite how strange her circumstances were, he was still only a child.

"Um…did you mean, how did I get here or…"

"Uh, sorry. That was rude of me. I mean…what do you eat? How do you avoid the Titans? How did you even get out here to begin with?"

"Heh heh. Um, mostly I eat fruit. A lot of these trees actually grow them near the upper levels. It's usually just apples, but I've found some berries and pears around too. Boy, you have no idea how happy I was when I found them. I mean, I like food, but I'm not such a fan of apples anymore."

"I could imagine so."

"Yeah, but it's not so bad actually. I can hunt deer and other animals for their meat as well. Just wait in the branches above their trails and swoop on down. They don't come through very often, but there's a lake not far away, sometimes they'll come through in my direction. Unfortunately it doesn't keep very well, otherwise I would have had some to offer you."

He gave another nervous chuckle and rubbed his head. It seemed like this was a trait of his that he did often, though she wondered how he'd coped with no-one to talk to.

"And the Titans?"

"Oh yeah, them. Turns out they aren't very active at night. So I stay up late and sneak around when they're sleeping. You'd be surprised what you can find just lying around."

"You mean, all of this was just lying around."

"Oh that, uh no. There's some houses nearby too. I made a really late night trip and found all of these green cloaks lying around."

Discarded green cloaks? Oh no.

"Those…would be from the failed scouting expeditions."

He turned his head away.

"I thought something bad had happened. They'd all been caught by the wind and blown here. And some of them were… I left the ones with blood on them. It didn't seem right."

Multiple cloaks? That didn't seem right. The Survey Corps didn't head in this direction very often. They mostly concerned themselves with clearing a path straight from Trost to Shiganshina. As opposed to where she was now.

The only reason she had been so close to the forest was due to her position as the commander of the left wing. When her comrades had been killed, she'd fled in the opposite direction from the rest of the Survey Corps. Initially she had just been running from Titans, but she'd stuck with her heading as the Titans would undoubtedly be attracted to the large groups of soldiers.

So if it hadn't come from the Survey Corps, it must have come from…

"The reclamation attempt."

"Huh?"

Ilse looked at Gohan. His innocent eyes staring back at her. Not knowing that the cloak he had wrapped around himself would have had an owner. That it had belonged to a refugee. A survivor from wall Maria. One who had then been sent off to their death just a year later.

"The reclamation attempt. A year after wall Maria fell. The government organised an effort to reclaim the wall from the Titans. 250,000 soldiers were sent. But barely a hundred returned."

Gohan had a look akin to a mix of shock and horror on his face.

"Wait. If there were so many soldiers around, how come no one found you? Surely they would have rescued you!?"

Gohan looked away. Was he… No. She must have been wrong. For a moment it looked like Gohan was…panicked. But why? He had no reason to seem afraid of that. Did he?

"Did you…did you see anyone?"

"No."

He answered quickly, not looking at her. Instead he was staring at his arms nervously.

He seemed to catch himself in the act and turned back to her, answering more confidently as he elaborated.

"No, I uh…didn't see anyone. I must have missed them."

"Missed them? But…we aren't even that far from Trost."

"I don't think I was here at the time…"

"You weren't here?"

"No. I think that must have been when I was closer to wall Maria."

"You went to wall Maria?"

Something wasn't adding up. First he was panicked about the idea of soldiers having been nearby. Then it turned out that he was conveniently out as far away as possible.

"How did you get to wall Maria?"

"I have a horse."

Wait. What?

"You have a horse?"

"Yep. A soldier gave him to me to escape Shiganshina."

Ilse's heart almost burst out of her chest in excitement.

"You have a horse! Now we can get to wall Rose!"

"What?"

Ilse stared at him. "Wall Rose. I know the way."

He stared back silently. His face was devoid of all emotion. This made no sense! He should be happy. Shouldn't he?

Gohan, however, was stuck in deep thought. Go to wall Rose? But he wasn't ready yet. He didn't know how long it would take, but he would master it. Then, and only then, would he go back to civilisation. If he went now and failed… No. He had to stay here. Alone in this forest.

He looked Ilse directly in the eyes. Opening his mouth to reject her.

But then he stopped. It wasn't just him in this forest. Ilse was here too. She wanted to go back. Needed to go home. She, no doubt, had a family waiting for her. Missing her. He couldn't make her stay. Even if he could force her to, it just wouldn't have been right.

But if he sent her off alone? No. She could die. She didn't know the surroundings like he did. No one did. She could get lost. Or get attacked by a Titan! She didn't look like she had any weapons on her, especially not anything useful for killing Titans.

He broke eye contact. He couldn't do it. He knew what he had to do.

"Yes. Let's go tonight."

He couldn't see her, but he felt her Ki light up with excitement. When he looked back at her, he could see the smile that was plastered across her face.

"We've already eaten, and it's almost dark, so we'll have our best chance to leave tonight."

"That's…that's great! With your horse, we can be there by tomorrow morning!"

She immediately whipped out the notebook that she had stored somewhere beneath her cloak.

 **It turns out that my saviour has a horse, and has offered to take me to wall Rose. We will leave be leaving soon, while it is still dark. The Titans are less active at night, so we should be able to sneak past them.**

She turned away from her notebook to look at Gohan once more. He was busy packing up some supplies. Some food and blankets by the looks of it. The blankets were no doubt for the cold night coming up. The food however…with how much she had just seen him eat there was no way he could still be hungry. As she saw him take some of the food out of the supply bag and eat it, she began to reconsider it.

Turning away again, she returned to writing in her book.

 **My saviour is very strange. He looks to be barely a teenager, and yet he claims to have been living in the wilderness for almost three years, ever since the fall of Shiganshina. As impossible as his claim seems, he is also so knowledgeable about Titans and the surrounding area, that I believe him.**

 **Is it possible to survive in Titan territory? All my training in the Survey Corps has always told me no. Yet this child has done so in relative comfort.**

"Ilse."

She looked up from her book to see Gohan, having now packed some supplies for their trip, was smiling at her.

"You should get some sleep now, it won't be completely dark for a few hours. In the meantime, you can have my room!"

He gestured flamboyantly to the makeshift tent nearby.

"But…what about you?"

"I'll make myself a new one. It's just temporary, so all I need is a blanket and a pillow. Piece of cake to make."

Ilse blinked at him, momentarily dumbfounded.

"But, you're a child! You shouldn't be sleeping outside in the cold! You'll get sick."

Gohan chuckled. If only she'd known about all the time he'd spent in worse conditions while being trained by Piccolo.

"Heh heh, I'm no stranger to the outdoors. Besides I've lived here for two years now. I think I can rough it out for a few hours."

"But-"

"Hey, you're my guest. Isn't it rude to refuse your host?"

He was smiling broadly at her, seemingly proud of his logic. Her mind raced as she thought of counter arguments. As the seconds ticked by though, she realised just by looking at him that he wasn't one to give up on being polite to someone. She sighed as she spoke.

"Fine. I'll take your room."

He gave himself a small congratulations as he watched her take his bed. As she wrapped some of the many cloaks he had around herself, she spoke again.

"But if you get cold, you tell me and we swap."

"Yes ma'am."

Gohan gave her a quick nod, before settling down into his own bed.

* * *

"You lied to me."

Ilse was fairly annoyed when Gohan woke her a few hours later. Despite what he had said, he didn't wake her at any time during the night, and now she was shivering as she climbed back down the rope towards the forest floor.

"Heh heh, sorry."

He didn't look sorry. She really shouldn't be too surprised. The boy had been nothing but polite when he had talked to her. Offering her food and the nicest bed. What did she expect but for him to stay out in the cold to keep her comfortable.

As Gohan reached the bottom, he quickly looked around for any Titans, Seeing none, and also sensing none, he put his hands to his mouth and shouted.

"NIMBUS!"

As Ilse reached the bottom, she began to feel nervous. He may have been calling his horse, but any nearby Titan could have also heard that. Sleeping as they were, Gohan was easily loud enough to wake any human.

Her agitation grew as time ticked by with no sign of the horse. Gohan was still waiting patiently however, a small smile adorned his face.

Then she heard it, the faint sound of galloping. Moments later, a horse burst through the tree line, complete with a riding saddle and reins, though they all looked heavily worn. As soon as it locked eyes on them, it immediately headed for Gohan.

"Hey boy! Oh did you miss me?"

Gohan immediately set about rubbing his main, the horse clearly excited to see his friend again. Despite his excitement, he took the time to huff at him, immediately followed by a nudge with his nose.

"I know it's been a while since I rode you, sorry about that. I'd like you to meet someone, this is Ilse." Gohan gestured towards her, and the horse, Nimbus, walked around her. Apparently spending two years in the wild had undone its military training.

When it had completed its lap around her, the horse stopped and huffed. Gohan smiled widely at him before turning back to Ilse.

"He likes you." He turned back to the horse and climbed up, offering a hand out to Ilse.

As she reached out to grab it however, she noticed something…strange. It was wrapped around Gohan's fur coat, some sort of furry brown rope. What began to alarm her however, was that there was a hole in his furs to allow it to poke out. It was through that hole that she could see that he wasn't wearing the rope, rather it was attached to his lower back.

"You have a tail!"

It was less of a question and more of a statement. Ilse immediately pulled away out of surprise.

"Why do you have a tail?"

Gohan looked away almost out of shame. The smile that had been seemingly forever stuck on his face had disappeared. Dissolving instead into a frown.

"It's a genetic thing."

She didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"It doesn't do anything, I swear. My dad had one too."

What should she do? She couldn't walk away. Especially not over anything as simple as him being born…abnormal. She walked back over to him and accepted his hand again, quickly pulling herself onto Nimbus.

"Sorry about that. That was mean of me. You just…surprised me is all."

His smile returned, wider than before.

"It's okay. Everyone has that reaction on their first time seeing it. Now, to wall Rose!"

Without even a snap of the reins, Nimbus immediately took off galloping, almost throwing Ilse off before she wrapped her arms around Gohan for support.

* * *

As the sight of a wall began to materialise, Gohan let out a small laugh to himself. He was finally here. With the sun just beginning to crest over the horizon, he could easily make out the coat of arms on the wall's gate. The sunlight was shining brightly onto the gate's crest, marking the 50 metre tall wall as that of wall Rose. He turned back to look at his passenger. Ilse had fallen asleep during their trip and was now snoozing against his back. Chuckling once more, he nudged her gently with his elbow.

"Wha…what?"

Her eyes slowly drifted open as she tried to recollect where she was.

"Hey, wakey wakey. You fell asleep. We're here now."

"I fell asleep?"

"Heh heh. Yep. You're even drooling."

She flushed and immediately wiped at her mouth. Her cheeks turning bright red as she felt saliva hit her hand. Gohan simply laughed and turned back towards the wall. He was telling the truth, there was Trost district right there. Speaking of which…

"How did we get here?"

Gohan looked back to her, confused by the question.

"We…rode."

"No. I mean how did we make it? If I fell asleep, then how did we make it here? I wasn't giving you any directions."

"Oh. Uh…well you gave a general direction…heh heh…"

She didn't buy it. Narrowing her eyes, she began to glare at the boy.

"That doesn't make much sense, Gohan."

"Oh…it doesn't? Heh heh…ummm…oh look some soldiers are coming."

He quickly changed the subject by pointing up towards the top of the wall where, true enough, several soldiers were approaching them in their 3D manoeuvre gear.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Gohan pulled on Nimbus's reins, slowing him to a stop. As the soldiers landed around them, they quickly pulled their swords defensively.

"Identify yourselves!"

"My name is Ilse Langnar of the Survey Corps, squad leader of the left wing of the second brigade."

"What?"

Several of the men shared nervous glances. As Garrison soldiers, they knew very little of the Survey Corps' command structure, outside of public icons like Captain Levi and Commander Erwin.

"How do we know that's true?"

One of the men barked at her, stepping closer than any of the others, marking himself as their commanding officer.

Ilse turned to face the man, pulling on the cloak from around her body to show the symbol of the Survey Corps displayed proudly on the back.

"That means nothing. Look, even that kid has one!"

It wasn't their commanding officer this time. Instead it was one of the others who had been circling around them.

"Quiet, cadet!" The officer quickly berated the man before turning back to the two suspicious people before him. "If you are who you say you are, then what the hell were you doing outside the walls? And with a cadet no less?"

"He's not a cadet, I found him in one of the forests and he saved my life. I was part of the latest expedition beyond the walls."

"The expedition returned yesterday, how could you have survived a whole night beyond the walls?"

As Ilse opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by a shout from one of the members of the garrison.

"Sergeant! Two Titans approaching to the south-east!"

The group quickly twisted around to see that the soldier was correct. Two Titans, a 7-metre and a 12-metre were closing in. Although they were still quite some distance away, it became readily apparent that holding a discussion in the open was no longer possible.

The sergeant growled and swivelled back to Ilse and Gohan.

"Fine. Get inside the wall and we'll take you in for questioning. You'd better hope that Commander Erwin vouches for you."

The soldiers swiftly headed back towards the safety of the wall, disappearing up high with a burst of gas. Gohan wasted no time in getting Nimbus going again, making his way towards the gate which slowly opened several minutes later.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back from my break. I'd actually been working on this chapter for quite a while and, while it was almost done, it's too long, so I've decided to split it now.**

 **JensenDaniels32 -** Great chapter! :D Looking forward to the next! :D **– Thanks, here's the next one for you.**

 **Guest** \- Thank you for answering my question, you made a good point about how some of the areas of Gohan's earth are different(I forgot that some areas such as Penguin Village and I think also the East Capital(Jaco the Galactic Patrolman) commonly didn't have capsules)in technology. Anyways about your story I just want to say how much I love the details you put in to the appearance of the Titans and the characters' emotions it shows how much work you put in to your fanfic so thank you very much for the update and keep up the good work :D **– Thank you. One of the issues of turning an anime/manga into a story, is the sudden lack of visual prompts that help with the storytelling. Not really looking forward to the 3DM gear scenes, they're going to be a challenge.**

 **Alpha tiger -** Well what a good way to end both a cliffhanger and start a new chapter, it seen like gohan is now starting to see how grim the aot universe can be, but seeing how he getting some of his power back and how this chapter ended, maybe some things will change for the better. **– Gohan will definitely have an impact on future events, though he will also have to learn how to cope with so much death that cannot be simply wished away once the villain's been defeated.**

 **Drama Llama-Sama** **-** I really like this so far. Even though there aren't many crossovers between Dragon Ball Z and Attack on Titan, this one is by far the most unique and well done. I have a slight issue with how powered down you had to make Gohan, but I also completely understand and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, especially since Gohan has gotten a fair amount of power back and can use his Ki again. Also, I prefer it that DBZ characters are powered down in crossovers like this. It would be terribly boring if Gohan just came in and one-shot all of the titans. Now, I'm curious to see what impact Carla will have by being alive, and if Eren's drive will be as strong. And, also, I wonder what impact the titan attacks will have on Gohan. We he find a similar drive at some point? A loss that gives him even more reason to fight the titans? I find this very interesting. I can't wait to see what you have planned, especially with that cliffhanger at the end keeping me in suspense. Keep up the great work! **– Thank you so much. Don't worry, I'm aiming to strike a balance between keeping the action tense, and not overly under powering Gohan. Keeping it, mostly, faithful to the DBZ source material, but making minor changes to it where appropriate.**

 **pir84lyf -** Alright. Let me strap on my 3d gear, cuz this is going to be a wild ride **– Watch out! Titan!**

 **Killz717 -** Hey, I hae an idea about something you could do.(it's your story, your choice) but how bout showcasing Gohans power for like a second to save someone. He would be tired of seeing the bloodshed and loss it to save someone but then be rendered unconscious, due to having no energy. Just a thought. It sounded cool. AND KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK! **– You my friend have just given me a brilliant idea. Look for that in later chapters! Though probably not in the first two arcs since I already have those pretty heavily planned out.**

 **Gowdoh45 -** really good! I really like reading this. IMO I don't really like crossover stories like this where Gohan's nerfed to shit, but this is well made and thought out. I usually go with what's in my head :p **\- Unfortunately having Gohan be completely full powered would just end the story as something closer to a one-shot. Not what I wanted to do. And with the massive leaps in power that people make throughout DBZ, Gohan would never be threatened in it. They can't kill him, and they couldn't kill his friends since he's so powerful he could beat any threat in an instant. Glad you're liking it though.**

 **MythAnime -** but still look at it like this when goku was a kid he could crush bricks with 1 finger and and lift a car with ease hell he kicked a log and turned it into pieces are you saying his son who is even more powerful than he was and during his training played tag with cheetahs and trex's can't lift a simple roof i'm sorry but Hercule was stronger than this at the beginning HERCULE FOR DENDE'S SAKE when you make a saiyan look weaker than the the worst character in the series that is just sad you  
you made hercule like vegeta in terms of power could you at least make him as strong king piccolo or tien **– Gohan playing tag with cheetahs was actually filler, and the t-rex stuff was during his training under Piccolo, not just everyday life. Plus, Hercule isn't weak. Outclassed, yes, a goof, yes, weak, no. The guy was the world martial arts champion at the time of the Cell games, besides remember that Gohan is a child still. His strength will become more prominent, but it will be later on, during the next action scenes. Until then, my focus is on his character, not his abilities. Also, that roof that he couldn't lift, he could lift it a bit, but was struggling since there was a massive boulder on top of it. Hercule couldn't do that.**

 **Guest -** Glad to see Gohan getting back in shape and that Carla managed to make it out. Will Gohan be making any technological breakthroughs? His intelligence is high though that doesn't necessarily equal to being able to build a car or anything like that. So three more years till Eren and the gang graduate and meet Gohan again? **– Although Gohan is super smart, he is also going to be limited by the technology of the world, so there's no chance of cars or anything like that since the components for it just can't be produced. But just you wait until Gohan meets Hange, I have stuff planned. As for Eren and the gang…wait for the next chapter.**

 **KCstills17 -** Nice work man. I think a cool way to bring back gohans power is in anger bursts like he did in dbz. A scene comes to mind where he Ki blasted Frieza to hell. I could see a scene where he loses it and decimates a whole bunch of Titans. No matter what direction you take good luck though. **– Scenes like that may be coming, just you wait.**

 **trebeh -** I thoroughly enjoyed this story and look forward to where you go with it next. As a fan of your story "AU: Saiyan Brothers" I also hope that your muse for that story returns soon! **– Thanks buddy, glad you like that. A little while ago I actually re-read some of Saiyan Brothers and while I like a lot of my ideas in it, I don't really like my execution of them much, especially now that I have more experience as a writer. Maybe someday I'll come back to it though, I still remember a lot of the ideas that I'd had. Or maybe I'll see if someone wants to adopt it.**

 **urs-v -** DBZ cross over showed us many way to get across the "power level" (and the OP from the dbz characters) issue. Giving Gohan some ability at the level of Kid Goku at the very begining of dragonball is still some sort of minimum to at least have him being true to himself. Super-human physical aptitudes and basic Ki attack as finisher moves are already kinda game breaker. And saving Ilse will also change a lot of thing for Erwin, the man can deduce a lot of thing sooner if you give him access to the rigth information. So far, I really like this cross-over. There is very few good cross-over for both fandom so I'm glad to have the chance to read this. **– Have you been sneaking a peek at my notes?**

 **Guest -** Hmm, I wonder where Gohan got that Survey Corps' cloak considering the rest of his clothing is fur. Hopefully he'll get a sword and some more familiar clothes soon. What kind of gear you gonna give him? He remade his Namekian Gi before heading to Namek so he can probably sew. I like Goku's Gi and how Gohan might wear it to inspire hope and honor his Dad like Future Gohan (Coolest version, did not like his final haircut too much like Yamcha) but Piccolo's cape is just awesome and he was his first teacher plus he already has a base. I don't really see Gohan joining the military so what is he going to do for the next three year? **– I already have a momento/outfit planned for Gohan that I think people will like, as for joining the military? You'll have to wait and see.**


	6. New Faces and Old

**Chapter 6 New Faces and Old**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

Gohan was no stranger to sticking out in public. Although he'd led a very secluded life back home, in the week he had spent living in Shiganshina he had come to terms quickly with the idea that his tail would always make him seem odd. Or, as some of the school children had called him, a freak. However, sitting in the middle of the garrison barracks in fur rags, made him feel a bit more exposed than he was used to.

Despite having gone to public school for the first time in his life, albeit briefly, Gohan had still never been very social. As he had spent a good amount of his life either locked away at home studying, training to beat Saiyans or Androids, or living alone in a forest for two years, he had always been quite nervous when meeting new people.

He was wringing his hands in apprehension, eyes glued to the floor. He could feel the stares of the passing soldiers as they eyed the teen in bewilderment. While his attire might have been useful for his survival in the wilderness, as the nights got very cold at times and using his Ki for warmth had been getting quite draining, he currently hated it.

A hand grabbed his, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

It was Ilse, she was sat right next to him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess." She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly wanting more of an explanation. "It's a bit awkward, sitting around in furs."

Her eyes widened in realisation and she gave him a sympathetic nod. A nearby soldier walked over to them, her eyes locking on Gohan.

"Come with me, kid."

He looked back to Ilse for assurance, receiving an affirmative nod but no vocal response. The soldier was a young woman, in her early twenties at most, with brown kempt hair that reached down to her neck. As it was so long, she kept it tucked behind her ears to avoid it getting in the way of her light brown eyes. She was wearing the typical uniform of the rest of the garrison soldiers, the rose crest displayed proudly on her back.

Standing up, he then followed her as she led him to a door down the hall. She then opened it to reveal it to be some sort of storage closet, with all of the walls acting as cupboards. She stepped in and opened up one of said cupboards, looking around for a moment before removing some of the clothes from within and promptly tossing them to Gohan.

"Will those fit?"

He looked at her briefly before properly inspecting the clothes that she had given him. They were exactly like the uniform that the soldiers were wearing, minus the jacket. He scrutinised the clothes provided to him, checking their size against him.

"It's a bit big. Do you have anything smaller?"

"Sorry kid, smallest we have. We don't keep any cadet uniforms around here."

"Okay. Well, they aren't too big anyway, I can make them fit. Thank you."

"No worries kid." She turned to leave the room. "You can get changed in here, I'll be outside if you need me. Don't take too long though, Commander Erwin should be here any time now."

She walked out, shutting the door and leaving Gohan alone. Checking to see nobody was in the storage room he swiftly undressed from his furs. Leaving his rescued green cloak to the side, along with his white headband.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that the clothes fit him better than he had expected. Only needing to tuck in the shirt a fair bit and roll up the ends of his pants to have them fit more comfortably. He also used a small Ki ball to burn a hole in the pants for his tail to fit through. Wrapping that around his waist, it worked perfectly to keep his baggy clothes in place.

As he began to collect his old clothes, he paused when he picked up his headband. He'd made it only a relatively short while back, ripping apart a plain white shirt that he'd found in the nearby village. Ever since making it, he'd worn it at every opportunity, save for bathing and for a specific part of his training.

It reminded him of home. Gave him hope that he could one day see his family again. It had been after all, part of the outfit that Piccolo had made for him. One of the first training outfits he'd ever had. The one that he'd worn during his first battle. The first time he'd seen anyone die.

"I miss you guys."

A knock on the door.

"Hey kid, the Commander's here. Hurry up."

"Coming."

He gave the headband an affectionate stroke before wrapping it around his head once more.

As he stepped out, the soldier looked him over as she took his old clothes. Not saying anything about his new look, but giving a short nod of approval.

"C'mon kid, you've got a meeting to get to."

"Thank you for the new clothes."

"No worries, kid."

They walked in silence, quickly passing where he and Ilse had been seated. Interestingly, Ilse wasn't there. No doubt she must have gone on ahead.

Finally, they reached another inconspicuous looking door. The woman with him opened it to show Ilse sat down on a table by herself. She looked up expectantly, noting Gohan's new wardrobe.

"Nice clothes, Gohan. Certainly better than what you were wearing before."

He chuckled and stepped inside, taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence as they waited for the Commander, who was taking a surprisingly long time since he was supposedly already there. Gohan opened his mouth to ask Ilse about that when the door abruptly opened. In stepped a man who stood proudly at 6'2'', with neat blond hair which was parted on his left side. He wore a calm and collected expression on his face. His icy blue eyes immediately took in their presence, looking them up and down to take note of any important features. He held a commanding presence, which was immediately proven true when Ilse stood to attention and saluted.

"Commander Erwin, sir!"

Gohan remained seated for a moment before hesitantly standing as well, giving his best impersonation of Ilse's salute.

"Uh. Commander Erwin, sir."

The man's eyes fell on Gohan as he reviewed the boys salute. Gohan began to sweat under the man's gaze, looking over at Ilse's salute to make sure that he had got it right. It looked right. Perhaps if he tensed more? He did so, but the Commander's expression didn't change. After a while though, he did address them.

"Squad Leader Langnar. It's good to see you are safe. I presume this is the boy that rescued you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Gohan Son." Ilse gave him a sharp look for his rude interruption. "Uh, sir."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gohan Son. Please, sit."

The two quietly sat down, with Erwin taking the seat opposite them.

"As you can imagine, while I am very pleased to see that you have survived, Ilse, I am very confused as to how you managed to survive a night beyond the walls."

Ilse pulled the notebook from the inside of her cloak and laid it on the table.

"I recorded everything that happened since my squad was...killed. That should aid you in any questions you have, sir."

Erwin picked up the book and flicked through it. His face remained expressionless as he browsed through it, only spending a few seconds on each page as he sampled the events that had transpired. After glancing through several pages, he stopped on the most recent one, staying silent as he read it in detail.

When he'd finished, he deposited it inside of his jacket and looked Gohan in the eyes.

"So, Gohan. You claim to have lived in Titan territory for two years?"

"Uh, yes sir. It wasn't fun, but I did something similar when I was a child anyway so…heh heh…"

One of Erwin's bushy eyebrows raised inquisitively, causing Gohan to immediately backtrack.

"Uh, the living outdoors, I mean. Not the Titan part…"

Once again, Gohan's terrible poker face reared its head. Leaving Gohan's cheeks turning bright red, and his hand scratching nervously at the back of his head.

"And you never saw any soldiers in that time?"

"Uh, no, sir. None…alive, anyway."

"Uh-huh. Not even two years ago?"

Gohan struggled briefly to recall what the Commander might be referring to before it clicked.

"The reclamation attempt."

At Erwin's questioning look, Gohan explained.

"That was when all of those soldiers were sent out, right? A year ago? That's what Ilse told me, anyway."

The man's eyes briefly flicked towards the woman next to him, before returning to Gohan.

"That's right. According to Ilse's notebook, you were never discovered by any soldiers during that time."

"Uh yeah. I was probably at wall Maria at the time with Nimbus. My horse."

"And what of the expeditions afterwards?"

"Uh…well…"

"I believe I can explain that, sir."

It was Ilse again, surprisingly having interrupted her commanding officer.

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. All of our expeditions have been focused on going directly south, towards the Shiganshina district. However, the forest where Gohan was located was towards the east. I only found Gohan by sheer accident, being the squad leader of the eastern flank and heading directly east afterwards. It's highly unlikely that the expeditions would have simply stumbled across him."

Erwin seemed content with the answer, looking away from Gohan for what felt like the first time in an eternity.

"Moving on, you also stated in your notebook that…"

The meeting went on for what felt like several hours, though in actuality was closer to just the one. It mainly involved Erwin asking both Gohan and Ilse questions about their survival, for those two years or the escape from the expedition respectively. Although Erwin had asked Ilse her own share of questions, Gohan had begun to feel slightly paranoid about the sheer weight of questioning that he'd received. Many of his questions hadn't even been about anything new, with the majority of them having been centered on the same event. The reclamation attempt. It hadn't been helped by the heavy gaze that Gohan received whenever Erwin was speaking to him directly. To Gohan, it felt less like he was being questioned, but was in fact undergoing something more akin to an interrogation.

It had seemingly been drawing to a close when a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter."

At Erwin's signal, the door opened to reveal a tall, well-built man with blonde hair, and his bangs parted down the middle. He also sported a dark moustache and beard, which helped to accentuate the serious, yet calm, expression he wore on his face.

"You called?"

"Yes, I did. Please escort Ilse to her visitors and inform Anka that she will be escorting Gohan here for the next few hours."

The man nodded, but said nothing as the two visitors exited. Curiously, Gohan noted, the Commander didn't follow. Instead he simply took out Ilse's notebook again, making himself comfortable for giving it an in-depth reading.

He disappeared from view as the door shut, Gohan swiftly directing his attention instead towards Ilse and the blonde haired man who were already making their way down the hall. He quickly sped up to catch them as they began polite conversation with each other.

"It's good to see you, Ilse. Surviving a night in Titan territory is a remarkable feat."

"Thank you. I owe it all to Gohan, really."

"Oh?"

The man turned to the boy who was trailing behind them.

"So you saved Ilse, huh?"

"Uh, yep!"

Once more, the man gave a nod instead of speaking. He slowed down, drawing in line with Gohan and bent down to his height. Out of all the events that Gohan had been expecting to occur, it hadn't been for the man to start sniffing him.

"Mike, you're gonna scare him."

At Ilse's words 'Mike' stopped sniffing him and sped up to her side again.

"Sorry, Ilse, just memorizing his scent."

"So uh…does he do that often?"

"It's his thing, Gohan. He does it to everyone, even Commander Erwin." She shot an affectionate a smile towards Mike. "He didn't like that very much."

Mike gave a chuckle at their shared memory, flashing Ilse a smile of his own. For Gohan, the whole moment felt quite awkward. Like he was intruding on their private moment.

Fortunately, they arrived at the entrance to the barracks moments later.

"Ilse?"

It was a new voice. A female's, and an older one, too. The group noticed two people stood waiting in the doorway, a man and a woman. The man and woman were both wearing similar brown clothing, contrasting sharply with their grey hair.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ilse was frozen to the spot, breathless as she ignored the world around her. Focused instead, on the two people who meant the world to her.

"Ilse!"

A breath later, Ilse sprinted into the arms of her parents, who accepted her with exuberance.

"Mom! Dad!"

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, quickly dampening her mother's jacket as she gripped her daughter tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you two again."

"Ilse, my baby. We were so scared when the expedition came in."

"I'm so sorry I scared you, mom. I love you guys. I love you so much."

As both Ilse and her mother wept in each other's arms, Ilse's face embedded in her mother's jacket, whilst her father remained silent. Tears were brimming his eyes, but no sound escaped him as he simply held his daughter in his arms, his heart having swelled with relief at the sight of her face.

They had been waiting by the Trost gate like always for the expedition to return. When it did, and their daughter had been nowhere to be seen, it had been the most gut-wrenching experience that they had ever felt as parents.

The feeling that their baby had been killed…it wasn't something that the two grieving parents would wish on even the most horrific of people. Her mother had broken down first, almost immediately after hearing the news that her daughter was nowhere to be found. Her father had likewise been deeply affected, but he had refused himself any chance to break down. He had to be strong. He had to comfort his wife while she grieved.

When they received word from the scouts' messenger that they were required to come straight to the garrison headquarters, they hadn't known what to expect. The cynical part of Mr. Langnar had suspected the scouts' of toying with his heart, giving him false hope of seeing his child safe. It didn't matter to him though, the slightest chance that there could be some good news, or just any news, about his daughter, was enough to convince him.

Standing outside, waiting for what could be the scouts handing over her belongings had been agonizing. But as he held her close in his arms, felt the warmth of her body, and stroked her hair to calm her, he knew without a doubt that he would do it all over again.

"We're just happy that you're safe, dear."

Ilse calmed down her last few sniffles, looking up from her mother's jacket to show her puffy red eyes. Her eyes widened briefly as she remembered that they were not alone. Looking behind her, she saw Gohan and Mike standing awkwardly as she and her parents consoled each other. Clearing her throat, she stepped away to introduce the two bystanders.

"Mom, Dad. This is Mike Zacharius, a fellow squad leader."

Mike gave the two middle aged parents a nod, quickly reciprocated by the father.

"And this is Gohan…he's the one who saved me."

Her mother stifled a gasp, engrossed by the boy's presence. This was the one who had saved her baby? She promptly advanced on him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, young man. Thank you so much."

Gohan blushed bright red, though that may have been from lack of oxygen.

"Uh, it was no problem ma'am."

The mother immediately pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Young man, what you did was a miracle."

He gave an awkward chuckle, averting his eyes in nervousness.

"I just did what anyone else would do, ma'am."

Instead of answering, she openly stroked his hair, which had grown easily as long as during his training in the time chamber.

"Humble and a savior. Your parents must be so proud."

"Gohan!"

It was Mike, drawing his attention away from Ilse's family and instead towards where he and a woman stood. Apparently, while Gohan had been watching the touching reunion, he had been organizing…something. He recognized the woman immediately as the nice lady who had given him his clothes.

"This is Anka Rheinberger. You won't be needed back for five hours, so she's been instructed to escort you around town in the meantime."

Wait, what?

"Ummm. What else do you need me for?"

It was Anka who answered this time.

"Due to your…unique circumstances, the garrison will be organizing a place for you to stay. We still have your file Mr. Son, and we're aware of the situation regarding your parents."

Ah. That. He'd almost forgotten about the lie that he had told years back when he'd first arrived. Now he was going to have to stay in some orphanage like Pigero and the others had been. He remembered the stories that Pigero had told him though, and an orphanage didn't sound fun. He wished that he could stay with the Jaegers again. That had been fun. Teaching Eren martial arts. Reading books with Armin. Or drawing with Mikasa. Too bad he'd lost them after Shiganshina.

"Oh, okay then."

He couldn't prevent the frown that wormed its way onto his face.

"Hey, don't worry, Gohan, we'll still be friends."

"Thanks, Ilse."

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me write you my address, and you can send me letters whenever you get lonely."

The frown found itself quickly being replaced a wide smile as she took out her pencil.

"Ah! I forgot, Commander Erwin has my notebook!"

"Here."

Surprisingly, it had come from the almost always silent Mike, who was handing Ilse a piece of paper that he had ripped out of his own notebook. Their hands touched briefly as she accepted the paper, a small blush emerged onto her cheeks which she quickly hid.

After a quick scribbling, Ilse handed the paper over to Gohan, who carefully placed it inside one of his pockets. When he'd finished, she gave him a quick, but affectionate, embrace.

"Thank you again, Gohan. I can never repay you enough for what you did. You should come over for dinner sometime."

"Don't go too far, Ilse, you'll be needed back in two hours."

"What for, Mike?"

"Additional debriefing. Orders of Commander Erwin."

There was something off about Mike's wording. Though given how rarely the man seemed to speak, that could have been normal. But given how Ilse had immediately straightened and saluted, Gohan doubted it was something so simple.

As Ilse and her family turned to walk away, he heard their voices pick up again.

"So, that Mike boy was cute, dear."

"Mom."

"Come on, sweetie, he's far too old for Ilse. He must be in his thirties at least!"

"Yes, but did you see how they looked at each other? I swear, dear, there were hearts in their eyes. I remember when you used to look at me like that."

"Mom!"

"Who says I don't, dear?"

"Dad! I'm 26! I don't want to hear this!"

As the sounds of laughter faded away, Gohan turned to look up at Anka, who was waiting patiently for him to leave as well.

"So…what's fun to do here?"

* * *

After almost four hours of walking around Trost, Gohan was bored. The district was approximately the same size as Shiganshina, which hadn't been very large itself. Although it had a lot of places to see, very few were unique, with much of the district's layout being taken up by shops and houses. Now however, they were on their way to Gohan's most eagerly anticipated location. The food markets.

"So I can have anything, right?"

"Within reason, kid. I don't have much on me, and I don't think the Garrison will be very happy at having to pay a large dinner bill."

Whilst Gohan gave one of his typical nervous chuckles, on the inside he was a bit more torn.

I don't want to make her pay for my food, it's her money! With my appetite, I could bankrupt her. But I'm so hungry…maybe if I just had a bit? No. I just have to wait until later. But then again…maybe just a look at the market?

In the meantime…

"So, Anka. Have you lived in Trost for long?"

"Not really. I was born in the Orvud District and sent down here as part of my enlistment."

"Oh." He'd been trying to get Anka to talk to him for the entire trip. Unfortunately, she was as stoic as Piccolo, not being rude, but not opening up either. "Do you like it here?"

"It's okay. I need to get used to it though, in a few days I'll be joining the protection detail of Commander Pixis."

"Who?"

"Commander Dot Pixis, he's the leader of the entire southern garrison."

"Oh. That's…cool."

"We're here, kid."

Indeed they were, and it was just as magnificent as Gohan had hoped. The sizzling of meat as it was cooked over fires, the hollers of merchants as they advertised their wares. Everything was spectacular…except for the three long lines of people only a few meters away.

"Who are they?"

"They're refugees. After wall Maria fell, they flooded in from every district and every town. Heading straight to the nearest districts of wall Rose."

"That's so sad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Anka gave him a blank look.

"There's no helping this, Gohan. I'm sorry, truly I am."

He lowered his head in disappointment. Even without his Ki senses he could feel the anguish in the air. These people were without hope, their homes destroyed, and even after three years they couldn't put their lives back together after such a loss. Instead they were forced to wait in lines each day and beg for food. Beg for the mercy of the government to provide them with the means to survive.

"This is terrible."

For once, Anka found herself wanting to cheer up the boy.

"Do you want to get something to eat? You kept saying you were hungry."

Giving a long look around the market place, Gohan found that even as a half Saiyan, he'd lost his appetite. He could eat a lot, more than several fully grown adults put together, but even if he couldn't, to take even a bite away from these people just felt…immoral.

"I wish I had something to give them."

Anka frowned. She'd seen the refugee lines before, even back in Orvud shortly before she'd been ordered down to Trost. The lines in her home town had been tiny by comparison to those in the southern regions, where so many more people had been reduced to bankruptcy as they were the first to face the Titan onslaught.

Humanity's counterattack itself had been the result of so many refugees. The central government hadn't said that obviously. They'd made some excuse about "not bowing down to the Titan horde" and "drawing a line in the sand". But Anka was no fool. She knew the real reason why so many were sent to their deaths. The fact that Trost was one of the few places with refugee lines still present was evidence enough.

She looked down at Gohan, who was still transfixed on the lines of homeless. She'd never tell him the real reason for the attack, she hadn't known him for long, but already she could tell how he would react to that dark news. So she tried to change the subject again.

"You know it's almost time for us to go back. We could go back early if you like?"

The boy said nothing, merely turning around to walk away. Anka followed him, unaware of the set of eyes that were mesmerized by his presence.

"Gohan?"

The voice stopped him in his tracks. That voice…it sounded very familiar. Twisting, Gohan looked around for the origin of the voice, only to find it came from a girl. One which looked very familiar.

"Mikasa?"

She had grown only marginally since he'd last seen her two years ago, still bearing the red scarf that she was never without, and her long black hair still reached down to her shoulders.

She reached her hand behind her and tugged on the sleeve of a boy, who turned and gaped at Gohan like her.

"Eren?"

His face had become less rounded in those two years, and he'd grown similarly to his adopted sister.

"You're alive?"

"Yep. How are you? It's been a while hey?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. The seconds stretched by as she continued to gaze at him, silent in contemplation.

"Guys? Are you alri-"

They sprinted towards him and embraced him in hug, squeezing him as tightly as their bodies would allow. Mikasa's face disappeared as she buried it in his shirt, her voice still silent as Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around them in return.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He heard Eren release a small growl from his shirt before he pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you get grabbed by that Titan while I…while I ran."

He hung his head in remorse, unable to continue looking into Gohan's eyes.

"I ran and left you to die."

Gohan did a double take. Eren was sad because of that?

"Eren." The boy raised his head to look at him. "Why are you sad? I told you to run."

"But I shouldn't have! I should've stayed to help you! I could have helped you kill that Titan."

"Eren, I didn't want you to stay. I wanted you to escape, whether I killed that Titan or not didn't matter to me."

Small tears brimmed Eren's eyes, but his voice had failed him. Damn it, Gohan. Why did he have to be so selfless? Realizing he was making him awkward by staring at him, Eren cleared his throat to speak again.

"Thank you, Gohan. I can never repay you enough."

He blushed furiously and averted his eyes, something he seemed to have been doing a lot of that day. "It was nothing Eren."

"Nothing?" How could he think that was…? Eren smiled to himself. "I need to show you something."

Eren took off, grabbing a hold of Gohan's arm and dragging him along.

"Whoa, Eren!"

* * *

"Eren, where are we going?"

Gohan was still just as confused as when they had left the markets. Eren had let go of his arm a while back, yet he continued to run and ignore his questions. He'd tried asking Mikasa, but she had remained as silent as Eren. Glancing back, Gohan saw that Anka was still, reluctantly, keeping up with them. Herself having been shouting at the children to stop. Finally, Eren slowed down.

"We're here."

Without pausing, he ran towards one of the nearby houses and ripped the door open.

"Mom! We have a visitor!"

He disappeared inside in a rush, his footsteps echoing throughout the house. As Mikasa made to follow, she paused to tilt her head at Gohan, signaling him to enter. After she had departed, Gohan turned back to Anka who was waiting awkwardly.

"You've still got a little bit of time before we have to go back, I'll wait out here. It seems kind of private."

He nodded in appreciation before turning back to the doorway. He slowly walked in, admiring the décor as he did. It was similarly designed to their first house in Shiganshina, with a spartan, yet homely, feel. With a set of flowers acting as decoration, and a series of boxes displaying family treasures. It was noticeably smaller however, with their table pushed too close to the wall, and chairs stacked away in the corner.

There was one room nearby which was waiting with its door wide open. There were voices coming from the other side, hushed as they seemed to whisper to each other. As he crossed the boundary of the door frame, he soaked in the room.

Mikasa and Eren were stood on the opposite end of the room, behind a desk where a middle aged woman sat facing away from him. Unlike Eren and Mikasa, Mrs. Jaeger had changed a noticeable amount in the two years since Shiganshina. Her long, brown hair which had previously stretched down to her middle back, was now grey and sat uncomfortably around her shoulders. Eren was whispering to her, seemingly keeping quiet so as to surprise her about Gohan's presence.

Noticing Gohan enter, Eren's eyes darted towards him and he paused. Carla gently turned around to see the visitor her son had spoken of. As she locked eyes with Gohan, he spotted the wrinkles that had emerged onto her face. While he hadn't known her long, he was certain that she had never shown any visible signs of aging before. Looking at her now, it seemed that she had aged 10 years, rather than two.

"Gohan?"

The question that escaped her lips was barely audible, but he still heard her.

"Hi, Mrs Jaeger. Ummm, how are you?"

For several moments the mother only gaped at him, her mind failing her as she searched for the right words. Here he was. Her savior. Alive. Gohan watched as she began to hastily look around her immediate surroundings. Her arms shot out wildly, hitting unknown objects surrounding her chair as she scrambled to break free.

After a moment of fidgeting, Gohan heard an audible -click- as Carla set her hands on either side of her chair. Except it wasn't just a chair, as Carla moved away from behind her desk, Gohan realized that it was in fact a wheelchair. Making her away through the cramped room, she pushed herself over to Gohan's feet.

"Mrs…Mrs. Jaeger…"

His knees were feeling heavy as her eyes wandered over him. She was in a wheelchair. She was in a _wheelchair_! How!?

"Gohan."

Her voice was far more discernable now, having become more confidant in her speaking. Slowly, Gohan bent down to Carla's eye level, absorbed by the conflicting emotions that he could see in them.

"Um, Mrs. Jaeger I-"

He was cut off as she embraced him tightly, leaving him crouching awkwardly in front of her.

"You saved my life."

His response was incoherent as it was muffled by her tight grasp. Loosening her grip, he stepped back and looked her in the eyes once more.

"It was no problem, Mrs. Jaeger."

"No problem? Son, you saved my life. I don't know how but you did it! No normal person could lift that roof!"

For the briefest of moments, Gohan cursed his Saiyan biology. No matter what, he would never fit in, always be seen as a freak.

"Gohan, you performed a miracle. Whatever it is or was…thank you."

She was thanking him? He couldn't help it when his eyes locked down on her wheelchair. She couldn't walk! She had been robbed of that right.

"Mrs. Jaeger, you shouldn't be thanking me. You can't… I should have done more. I should have saved you from this."

She was taken aback by his response. He truly thought this? How could this boy be so…selfless?

"Gohan." He didn't look at her, his eyes still frozen on her wheelchair. She repeated his name with more force, compelling him to look at her.

"Gohan, you have done more than anyone could have ever asked of you. More than what was even possible. You have saved my life and given me so much by doing so. I've had two more years with my children. Two more years to raise my son and Mikasa. Whatever I've had to sacrifice, my home, my legs. It's all been worth it."

Looking into her eyes, Gohan's spirits had begun to lift. He gave her a weak smile before embracing her again.

"Gohan, what happened to you? How did you escape?"

He gave them a small chuckle before repeating his story again. It was probably getting close to the eighth time that he'd explained what had happened since Shiganshina. Between revealing his story to Ilse the first time they'd met, and reciting it incessantly to Commander Erwin, Gohan was extremely confident that he could retell the story in his sleep.

They'd remained quiet throughout the entire time, refusing to interrupt him with their questions. When he'd finished, they had bombarded him for details. Since he'd never told them about Ki, they were naturally interested in how he'd escaped the literal clutches of a Titan. He'd remained vague when telling them, only stating that he'd used an "old martial arts technique", and that he had gotten extremely lucky, which was true.

The rest of his story hadn't needed as much explanation, with nothing major having happened during his time spent living in the forest. Or at least nothing he was willing to reveal. When he'd finished, he'd asked them about what had happened since last seeing them.

Apparently, the house they were in was 'provided' by the central government to ease the burden caused by the flood of refugees filling up the homeless camps they possessed. They'd only been allowed to live inside after the failed reclamation attempt had been made. As it turned out, many of those sent to fight had been refugees from wall Maria. Had Carla not been tragically crippled, she likely would have been sent as well. Armin's grandfather had unfortunately been among those who were sent out, only to never return.

They'd scraped by, living on their allowance provided by the government, increased as Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all lived in the same house, and through part time jobs each of them had. Mikasa and Eren helped to deliver letters and newspapers around town, whereas Armin had work in a small library where he was currently completing a shift.

Carla hadn't been as fortunate in options as the children. Despite being old enough to work in better paid jobs, her…condition didn't allow her to, and she'd been taken to teaching basic first aid when given the opportunity. Having been the wife of, arguably, one of the best doctors in all of the cities had taught her a few things that had come in handy over the last two years.

"Gohan! It's time to go."

It was Anka, her voice resounding loudly throughout the house. Darn it! He'd just gotten to see his long lost friends again. Mikasa, Eren, and Mrs. Jaeger all looked to him bewildered.

"Um, the garrison are going to sort out an orphanage or something for me."

"Gohan, you know that you'll always have a place here, right?"

He couldn't do that. As kind as Mrs. Jaeger was being, and as much as he yearned to live life like the old days when he'd first arrived, he could see how much financial strain she was under. His mother had always tried to hide it from him, especially when he was a child, but he'd known for a long time that his father's winnings from the 23rd WMAT had been dwindling. His mother was too proud to accept money from Bulma or his grandfather, but by living off the land they had lowered their cost of living considerably. But here? Where Mrs. Jaeger and the others were refugees, all having to work together to survive? He would drive them bankrupt with his appetite.

"It's okay Mrs. Jaeger. Who knows? They might even find my mom when I'm there. I'll be fine."

It was an obvious lie, one that all three had seen through with little effort. However, before either could question him, Anka was shouting for him again, and he was out the door in a flash. Shouting back that he'd promise to write when he was sorted as he followed her away.

Eren and Mikasa watched him go, disappointed that he couldn't stay longer. One specific part was on Mikasa's mind however.

"You didn't tell him."

"He never wanted me to join. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Mom accepted it."

"That's because we need the money. He wouldn't understand."

Eren trudged off inside the house, leaving her alone in the doorway. Whether he'd understand or not, Gohan should have known that they wouldn't receive much of his mail in boot camp.

* * *

It surprisingly didn't taken them long to reach the garrison headquarters. All of the wandering around town had finished with them only a short distance away, giving them an almost peaceful stroll back. Gohan's mind had been anything other than peaceful though.

'He couldn't stand it. The sight of those refugees. Waiting in line as they starved. His friends among them! All because of the Titans that had broken through the wall. Mrs. Jaeger was permanently scarred because of what happened. It just felt so…wrong to do nothing. To stand by while Titans continued to roam inside of wall Maria. Time ticking away as nobody knew when the two Titans from Shiganshina would show up again.'

Anka certainly wasn't blind to Gohan's internal troubles. She'd hoped that seeing his friends at the markets would have cheered him up somewhat, but he hadn't. He wasn't any more depressed, just…conflicted. Like he was searching for a purpose. Then again, it could have been anything for the 13 year old. Regardless, they were back now. It was up to the orphanages to help him now. She had to report back to Commander Erwin. And just as luck would have it, there he was.

"Commander Erwin, sir."

At her request, he turned around to address the two.

"Good work, I trust he behaved?"

'He' was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

"Gohan?"

Snapping him out of his musing, Gohan looked up to see Erwin's commanding presence before him.

"Sir?"

"Are you ok?"

Was he? His thoughts were still racing throughout his head. He had to do something, he had to find a way to protect these people, just like his father would have. But what? His mind emptied itself as he focused on something. It was the badge that Erwin wore. The badge of the Survey Corps. What was it that Eren had called it? The "wings of freedom". Freedom. He would set these people free of this nightmare.

"Commander Erwin, sir."

"Yes?"

"I wish to join the Survey Corps."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, this one's kind of a long one, almost twice the minimum size of a chapter for me. I considered cutting it but discussing it with my beta I decided to keep it as is. Hopefully you guys like this because let me tell you, writing emotional moments is hard. For me anyway, dunno 'bout everyone else.**

 **MythAnime** **-** i'll admit your right hercule would have struggled to lift that rock so he would have broken it to pieces also you are forgetting the fact that when gohan was found he heavily injured and you forgot about the zenkai boosts from exhausting himself from fighting a titan and the fact that he was found heavily injured should have also given a zenkai boost alot of authors either forget about zenkai or don't care i thought you would be the kind to include that also again saiyans get stronger after every battle or kill so killing that titan last chapter should have given more power **– Hercule** _ **might**_ **have been able to break the boulder, but it wasn't really the point. Gohan's seeing this Titan approaching and the first thought he has is to free Carla, i.e. by lifting the thing that is trapping her. If he could smash the boulder to pieces, that debris could very easily kill someone when it flies out. Not very safe. The Zenkai boosts haven't been forgotten about, but Saiyans don't get stronger after every kill. It's after every near-death experience, otherwise people like Vegeta and Bardock, who used to slaughter whole worlds would be god-like in power.**

 **pir84lyf** **-** And one titan down for the count. Lol. Good chapter. Gohan, time to take over **– And we've only just begun.**

 **KCstills17 -** Keep it up. How do you think the people would react if cell were to show up. Would they be less freaked out because they already live in a daily hell. Or would they fear him even more because of his power?(assuming cell is being his usual self and playing around with the citizens for fun) **– I would think more freaked out. Seeing someone eaten is gruesome, but watching this…** _ **thing**_ **drink them? And they can't kill it? Uh oh.**

 **-** It too sad he won't fly **– Well, there is 3DM gear.**

 **Guest -** I'm guessing Gohan spent the last two years training to control his ozaru form, though I wonder how he would train that form without attracting any attention. Also does he know any of the other Z fighters attacks? While not as damaging they are pretty useful and some are apparently learned from observation like the solar flare or destructo disc **– Gohan only really knows his own techniques and about one other move. Which you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Guest -** Yes!Another chapter! Thank you so much again, I look forward to a new addition to your wonderful fanfic each time. Again the details are superb as usual(I love the fact Gohan named the horse Nimbus as a side note) and I believe that you'll be able to convey the imagery of that scene as you've shown us readers how well you are able to do so with other events. Keep up the awesome work and hope to see you luck! :) **– I like to think it's the little things that matter.**

 **Alpha tiger -** Well it looks like gohan did a good job of living on his own condensing he was living in Titan territory, but now that he back in the wall what impact will he have on the inside, can't wait to read what happen next. **– He will…do things. No spoilers.**

 **The Alamore** **-** AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, and AWESOME. There is to many AWESOME in this story that I can't count all of them! I love this story. I can't wait for the next chapter! I hope that Gohan meets Eren, Mikasa and Armin again. I also hope Gohan can show his oozaru off to protect the people! Maybe he could use it on the OVA episode where the trainees go camping and get raided by bandits! PLEASE UPDATE THIS STORY SOON! :) thank you From The Alamore **– I won't actually be writing the OVA's since, aside from Ilse's notebook obviously, nothing would change from Gohan's presence and they aren't plot essential. So all I'd be doing would be wasting my own and everyone else's time.**

 **urs-v** **-** Sneak peek? na. I just stated some basic fact that felt obvious to me.  
And the author note you left after each chapters helped I must say. Knowing Erwin a bit more after reading the most recent chapters and the prequel, my guess is that Gohan will be a secret weapon of some sort. He migth be enlisted in the military, but he migth as well be kept a complete secret. And well, Gohan can probably tell and thus tell Erwin what the walls are made of. I liked how Gohan and Ilse interacted. I hope it will keep going, but it's SNK, mauve shirt have a very short life span, And main characters are at high risk too. **– Haha, yeah they're partly meant to be obvious. Gohan will have be involved but…well the chapter basically explained it. There is going to be some unique twists later on though.**


	7. A Dim Light Amid Despair

**Chapter 7 A Dim Light Amid Despair**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

Staring directly into the eyes of Keith Shadis, Gohan reflected that he hadn't felt as close to being intimidated as he was as when he had been training with Piccolo for the first time. His bald head, booming voice, and quite notable Ki certainly helped to emphasise his imposing presence. His most notable feature however, were the dark circles around his eyes, which were currently trying to bore their way into Gohan's brain.

"Monkey Boy!"

Disregarding the insult, Gohan gave his best salute possible.

"Sir!"

"What do they call you?"

"Gohan Son, sir!"

"And why is it, Cadet Son, that you feel the need to accessorise your uniform?"

As if to punctuate his question, the instructor then grabbed hold of the white headband that Gohan had still not taken off. When they had been lining up just the hour before, there were quite a few odd looks thrown his way by several of the other Cadets, though that was most likely due to his tail which was wrapped around his waist. The amused looks that he'd received from the several of the other instructors should have been indicative that something was up.

"It's a momento, sir. Of my family."

"Oh really? Where the hell are you from anyway, brat?"

Despite himself, the words "Mt. Paozu" almost escaped his lips. Instead, he quickly remembered his cover story, and blurted out "Wall Sina, sir."

"Sina, huh? What's a prissy rich kid like you doing dirtying your hands with the rest of us common folk?"

At his question, several of the other cadets subtly turned their heads as well, eager to hear the answer.

"I want to protect humanity, sir!"

Shadis didn't answer, keeping his gaze directly on Gohan's eyes, as if judging the certainty he had answered with. His gaze never wavered for several seconds, until finally he gave a grunt, which sounded vaguely like approval, and laid his hand on Gohan's head.

"Very well. Row one about face."

He twisted his head around and moved along, continuing down the lines for several minutes.

"Hey! Moptop!"

Shadis's voice rang out through the throng of cadets once more, and Gohan could hear the sounds of a salute being made.

"Sir!"

"What do they call you, maggot?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir."

Armin? He was here? Having already been turned in the correct direction, Gohan had merely craned his neck to look over another cadet's shoulder to see him.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

What was Armin doing here!? Didn't he have a job in Trost? But wait…if Armin was here, then that meant…

"It was my grandfather's, sir."

There they were! Eren and Mikasa had enlisted as well! Why!? The military was too dangerous! Except…Eren had always wanted to join the scouts. Mikasa had always followed him to keep him safe, no matter what it was. But Armin?

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?"

"To help humanity overcome the Titans."

Armin never spoke like that. At least, not in the short while he'd known him. There must have been a deeper reason.

"That is delightful to hear, you're gonna be a great light snack for them." He laid his large hand atop Armins head and twisted him around. "Row three about face, runt."

Marching through the line, Shadis stopped himself in front of a blonde youth.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Sir, my name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from the Trost district."

"I can't hear you!"

Thomas raised his voice.

"I'm from the Trost district, sir!"

A short distance away, another soldier walked up and down the line of recruits.

"Look at him go."

Shadis's voice rang out once more.

"Nobody here gives a damn!"

"The man is a master when it comes to fresh faced recruits."

"That takes me back." His comrade chipped in.

Shadis had now moved on and was screaming in the face of a short girl with pigtails.

"Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karenese has to offer?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that's the case, sir!"

"What's the point of all the intimidation?"

"It's a rite of passage. Through stress and degradation we revert them back to blank slates. From there we can mold them bit by bit into proper soldiers." The soldier watched as Shadis moved onto his next victim. "He is the first step in that process."

"I didn't know they stacked shit this high!"

"Sir, we seem to really excel at that back home, sir!"

"Row four about face!"

The soldier's comrade noticed something odd, however.

"There's some he's passing by."

He noticed it again as Shadis passed a whole group of cadets. Merely looking into their faces before moving on to scream at the others.

"A drill instructor is nothing compared to what those recruits have seen. They were there. Witnesses to the hell of a Titan attack two years ago. You can read it in their faces. C'mon, let's go."

"But wait. What about them?"

Following his comrades pointing, the soldier spotted a group of two standing on the nearby ridge. Observing the drill sergeant's work.

"I don't know. They don't look military, though."

"Then how'd they get in?"

"I'm not sure. And I don't think we should ask them." The two walked away, no less concerned about the two mysterious onlookers that were present.

"What do we have over here?"

"Jean Kierstien, sir, from the Trost district."

"And why are you here, Cadet?"

"T-to join the Military Police, sir, the best of the best."

Shadis gave an ominous pause. "That's nice. You wanna live in the interior, do ya?"

"Yes."

Without warning, Shadis swung his forehead directly into Jean's, sending the boy painfully to his knees.

"No-one told you to sit, recruit! If you can't handle this, Kierstien, then forget about joining the Military Police!"

'Wow. This is like training with Piccolo all over again. Only…less painful.'

As he turned, Shadis locked eyes on yet another potential victim. His temper rising as he looked the boy over.

"What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot!?"

"Marco Bott at your service sir from Shinè, south side of wall Rose. I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the king."

"Well then. That makes you an idealistic fool. You want the truth?" Shadis stepped in close, his head almost pressed against the boy's. "The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as Titan fodder." Stepping back, he looked down the line again. "Hey, cueball, you're up next."

The boy was short and sported a tidy buzz-cut. He gulped at the sight of the imposing man and gave a salute.

"Uh me? Sir! Connie Springer from Ragako village, sir."

Shadis's eyes darted to his chest, where his poorly executed salute was present. In a flash, he had lifted the boy off his feet and was gripping him by his head. The man's great hands stretched Connie's eyelids painfully.

"You have it backwards, Connie Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side!?"

A loud -crunch- ripped through the almost completely silent compound. He couldn't help himself, Shadis found his eyes drawn to the noise's origin. It was a brown haired girl with a ponytail, still ignorantly munching away on the potato she held in her hand. Every eye was upon her, including her fellow recruits. Shadis unceremoniously dropped Springer on his ass.

"Hey, you there. What do you think you're doing?"

She locked eyes with him, a small bead of sweat appearing on her cheek as she looked around nervously, before taking yet another bite.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Hastily swallowing the food in her mouth, the girl hurriedly saluted.

"Sasha Blouse from Dauper village at your service, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sasha Blouse, huh? And just what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato. It sat in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

"The theft, I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"It looked quite delicious, and it was getting cold, so I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

"Are you…asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

The silence of the compound sat heavily for several painful seconds as Shadis continued to gaze silently at her. Desperate for it to end, she gave a nervous chuckle and pulled a piece off of the potato, before presenting it to the drill instructor.

"Here, sir, have half."

He accepted it. "Have half? Really?"

Sasha gave a nervous smile, confident that she had won him over. Her heart almost stopped, however, when he dropped it from his hand. The potato piece hitting the ground with an audible thud.

'No! Food!'

"SASHA BLOUSE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE DUMBEST RECRUIT I HAVE EVER SEEN! GET YOUR ASS RUNNING AROUND THE COMPOUND, NOW!"

Tears brimmed her eyes as she hesitantly stepped out of line, unsure what to do with the rest of her meal. It was violently slapped out of her hands by Shadis as his temper reached his breaking point.

"I want to see you running till the sun sets! And you will have no meal privileges for the next five days!"

More and more tears threatened to spill over as she began to hyperventilate. No food?

"NOW!"

With a stifled sob, she broke out of the line and began to run, all of the Cadets' eyes upon her as she left.

"What the hell are you looking at!? Eyes forward! You! What's your name?"

The rest of the recruits were 'broken' quickly. Shadis had apparently reached his breaking point after dealing with Sasha, and was eager to see the remaining Cadets finished.

"Alright. Now that that's done with. It is to my extreme displeasure to say that I have never, in my life, seen such a worthless bunch of maggots. You are all disappointments, unfit for service of any kind. But that will change. You will change. From now on you will do what you are told, and you will become valuable to humanity! Your dorms will be assigned to you by my fellow instructors. Dismissed."

Many made their way to line up in front of the senior soldiers, but Gohan instantly broke through to reach the trio of friends, joining them in their cue.

"Armin! Mikasa! Eren! What are you guys doing here?"

"Us?" Eren replied sarcastically. "What are _you_ doing here? You said you were going to an orphanage."

"Oh, uh that. Well I was going to, but then I…" Gohan gave a heavy sigh. "I remembered the refugees I saw when I was in town. After what happened to them, and to your mom, I knew I had to do something. So I asked Commander Erwin to let me join and…well, here I am!"

"Wait, you met Commander Erwin? Leader of the Survey Corps? What was he like?"

Gohan took a cautious step back as Eren seemed to fanboy in front of him.

"He's okay, I guess. Pretty imposing. But you guys? What are you doing here? I thought you all had jobs?"

Eren gave a frustrated growl and kicked a stone by his feet. "The government raised taxes and we needed more money. This was the best way to get it."

Gohan didn't buy that. Although he was never especially adept at spotting a liar, he could tell that wasn't Eren's true motivation. With a questioning raise of his eyebrow, he relented.

"And I'm going to kill the Titans. All of them. After everything that has happened. All the people they killed. What they did to mom. What they almost did to you? I'm going to make them pay."

Oh no. It was what Gohan had feared would happen. Despite what he had said when Gohan had seen them again in Trost, Eren still clearly felt guilty about leaving him behind. Now, after two years of thinking he'd betrayed him, and struggling to take care of his mother, Eren's emotions had driven him to be single-mindedly determined to kill Titans.

'Maybe I should have returned sooner?'

He shook his head, those were thoughts for later. He already suspected why Mikasa was there. She and Eren were practically inseparable, which only left…

"Armin? How come you joined?"

"I…I knew I couldn't sit idly by as the royal government forced the citizenry into the failed territory retrieval operation."

Of course, his grandfather had been killed in the reclamation attempt. He felt like he should give Armin his condolences, but he didn't wish to bring his past to light more than necessary. It was undoubtedly painful.

"But wait, what about your mother?"

"Hannes is staying with her. After what happened, he couldn't afford a new place so…while we're here he offered to take care of her."

It seemed like they'd planned it all out, but Gohan couldn't help the anxiousness he was feeling.

"Eren, are you sure about this? It's really dangerous."

It was the wrong thing to say. Eren's mood immediately changed to offended as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"What? You don't think I can do it, is that it?"

"What? No i-it's just that-"

"I'm here Gohan, just deal with it."

"Well…yeah, but I…" He sighed in resignation. Eren was nothing if not headstrong. There wouldn't be a way to convince him, especially since he was already enlisted.

"Next Cadet! Pay attention!"

Gohan swung around to face the aging man who had called for him. Embarrassed, Gohan quickly made his way over to him, the man's impatience clearly showing.

"Name?"

"Gohan Son."

"Hmmm." He inspected the paperwork in his hand, his eyes raised in surprise at some unseen note. "Keith! You may want to have a look at this."

The drill sergeant walked over and gripped the paper, reading it with great detail.

"Well, well. Cadet Son. Mind explaining to me why it says that you have a medical condition?"

"Uh, what?"

"It says here that you require at least five times as much food as anyone else."

Several cadets who hadn't yet left looked at him with confusion.

"Oh, uh. That."

It had probably been noted by Dr. Jaeger during his stay with them. But what was the issue? The Jaegers hadn't seemed to be very bothered by it when he'd lived with them.

"Just why the hell were you not rejected immediately, Cadet!?"

"Uh…well, I asked Commander Erwin if I could join…and he organised it so…heh heh."

Shadis glared at him. "Is that true?"

"Uh, yes, sir!"

"I'll speak with him then. And see just what the hell is going on." Shadis gave him another glare, but handed him his spare uniforms. "Hut three. Get going."

* * *

It hadn't taken Gohan long to unpack, one of the few benefits of owning very little, he supposed. He felt very lucky though, having secured a spot in the same hut as Armin and Eren. Not Mikasa though, as she and the rest of the girls had their own rooms separate from the boys. The huts themselves were quite Spartan in nature, with only the double layered beds as notable features. So Gohan didn't stay for long, instead heading to the cafeteria where many of his new comrades were gathered. They watched as Sasha completed yet another lap of the compound in the distance.

"Man, I thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl." It was the boy with the buzz-cut, Connie Springer, if Gohan remembered correctly.

"I know, one hell of a first day. It's funny, being told to run till the sun sets didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days." Eren's voice showed no sign of sympathy.

"I think she said she's from Dauper, if I remember right that's a small hunting village up in the mountains."

"Hey, what's that?" Eren pointed towards the horse drawn carriage that was making its way out of the compound.

"They're drop outs. They prefer to work in the fields." Chipped in Mina, one of the few girls who had finished unpacking and arrived. Many of the boys had simply thrown their belongings in their rooms, promising themselves they would simply do it later.

"But, it's only the first day?"

"That's the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave. I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight."

"I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you were from Eren."

"The same as Armin, from Shiganshina."

"Oh wow, that means…" It was Marco, one of the aspiring MP's.

"You saw it. You were there that day." Connie stepped in closer, his eyes widening in glee.

"Huh? Come again?"

"The colossal one, did you see him?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Hey, guys, food's ready!" Gohan pointed inside with delight, taking particular interest in one which was several times larger than the others. Drool began to pour from his mouth, threatening to form a small lake around his feet. Sprinting inside, he immediately began to devour the mountain of food that lay before him. Before suddenly stopping.

"It's so…so…bland!"

He groaned loudly before resuming his feast, his mood both rising and dropping with every bite. The rest of the recruits made their way inside, grabbing their own meals before Connie shouted out loud.

"Hey, guys, Eren saw the Colossal Titan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, okay? I saw the big guy." Eren paused as he drank his soup.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Exactly how tall was he?"

"He stuck his head over the outer wall."

"Whoa wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"So did I."

"That was the rumour in my village, too."

"Nah, he was big, but not that big."

"So what did it look like?" Asked Mina.

"It had a mouth like a corpse, and no skin, just muscles."

"And the armoured Titan? The one that broke through wall Maria."

"Is that what they're calling it? In all the panic, it was just another Titan to me."

"No way! So what were they like?"

Eren flashbacked to seeing Gohan getting grabbed by that smiling monstrosity.

"If you want to know more you'd be better off asking Gohan. He got grabbed by one, after all."

The crowd that had been gathered around Eren all immediately turned to face the monkey tailed boy. Even those who weren't originally listening found their interest peaked.

"Uh…"

"Is it true? That you were grabbed by a Titan?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Really? How did you get out?"

"Um, well I used an…old martial arts technique that I saw my teacher use once."

"Martial arts? How did that help?"

"I managed to slip out of his grip and run."

"Wow."

"Wait, so did you see the Armoured Titan?"

"Yeah, I saw him." The memory of it flashed through his mind. The golden eyes that had locked on his form sent a chill up his body. "I ran right past him."

"What?"

"No way!"

"After he broke through the gate, I was still inside. I followed through the hole he made and he…just looked at me."

"Looked at you?"

"Yeah. He didn't do anything to me just…watched."

"Wow. So what are you going to join? You know, since you've seen Titans and all."

The horrors that he had witnessed in Shiganshina had always plagued him, even two years later he could still vividly recall the blasted skull of the beast that had almost eaten him. Regardless, he knew where his future lay.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps."

"Hey, are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence." The crowd gathered around Gohan turned and looked at one of the boys on a nearby table. It took a moment, but Gohan remembered him introducing himself as Jean.

"I guess we'll see." It was Eren, cutting off Gohan before he he could retort. "Or at least some of us will. You seem content on hiding in the interior with the MP's."

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly here, kid. I think it's better than being some wannabe tough guy pretending he isn't as piss-scared as the rest of us."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Eren shot up from the table.

"Stop it, you guys." Gohan fruitlessly tried to disarm the situation. Eren had always been rather hot-headed in the brief time he had known him before, but it seemed to have gotten worse since then.

"Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me." Jean stood up and faced Eren, their faces inches away from each other. The tense moment was cut off as a bell rang out in the distance, marking that it was time to go to sleep.

"Hey, I apologise. Sorry for calling your friend names and dismissing your choice of career. Put her there, kid. What do ya say?" He held out his hand in apology.

'Maybe Jean isn't so bad?' Gohan thought to himself.

"Right, yeah, I'm sorry as well." Eren slapped away his hand and walked off.

As he left, Mikasa followed, immediately drawing the attention of Jean.

"U-um, excuse me." She stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm uh…I just wanted…I mean, I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean uh…I-I'm sorry. You have really beautiful black hair."

"Thank you." She turned back and continued walking out the door, leaving Jean standing embarrassingly in the middle of the hut. Collecting himself, Jean sprinted outside, pausing just by the steps.

"Would you lay off? It's no big deal."

"It's just that, you get so worked up sometimes you don't think things through."

"Again with this? If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's gonna catch up with you in a bad way when we start working on the 3DMG."

Mikasa clutched a strand of hair in her hand. "Okay, fine. I'll cut it." Jean watched in horror as the beautiful girl walked away with that loud-mouthed, braggart friend of hers. As Connie passed him, Jean slowly wiped his hand across his back.

"What the hell? Leave my clothes alone, damn it. What did you wipe on me?"

As Connie fruitlessly scratched at his back, Jean's eyes lost all sign of emotion.

"Don't worry. Just my trust."

Slowly, he walked back inside and took his seat. Eating much slower than he had been before.

As he swallowed the last crumbs of his meal, Gohan found himself in the awkward position of having nobody to talk to. Eren seemed quite mad when he'd walked out so it was probably best if he let him blow off some steam before they talked again. Armin had opened a book and begun to read while nibbling on his meal. That left…everyone else present. The crowd had dispersed after the almost-fight, which meant that he had to approach someone if he wanted to make a friend.

He scanned the room carefully. A lot of them seemed to be quite invested in their meals, finishing them up quickly before they headed back to their rooms. Except for…

"Hey, Jean."

The blonde looked up from his meal, eyeing Gohan with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, well. I guess I wanted to apologise for Eren. He has a bit of a temper at times."

Well, that caught Jean's attention. He'd assumed that he'd been coming over to start a fight like his friend. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"It's alright, I guess. It's not your fault, anyway."

"Great. How about we start over then? I'm Gohan Son from wall Sina."

"Jean Kierstien, Trost."

"Nice to meet you, Jean."

"Likewise. Wait a minute, if you're from Sina, what were you doing in Shiganshina?"

"Oh that, heh. Well Dr. Jaeger, Eren's dad, found me unconscious in a forest, south-west of the Karenese district, I think. Anyway, my friends and I, we'd been in a fight and I ended up there somehow. Dr Jaeger took me to his home in Shiganshina were I recovered, and I stayed there while they searched for my mother in wall Sina."

"You were in a fight!? You were a kid! What kind of fight ends with you being stranded in forest?"

"Uh…well he was a really bad guy and…well my dad needed help so he-"

"Your dad brought you!? No offence buddy but your dad sounds like an ass."

"Hey! I wanted to go too! Besides…he saved my life. Even if it cost him his."

'Oh shit.' Jean thought to himself. 'He said his mother, should've seen that coming. Nice going Jean. Quick, change the subject.'

"Uh, sorry. But why not join the MP's? Get back in the interior and find your mom?"

"Well, there are other ways of finding her. I do miss her a lot, you know? But, I have to do something about the Titans. I can't just let them continue to threaten humanity."

"Is that right?" Well, the kid was still an idiot. But at least he wasn't as much of one as his friend. "So then, what can you tell me about that girl he's friends with?"

"Mikasa?"

* * *

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail, and be shipped to the fields." Shadis's voice began its ever present booming as several cadets lined up to attempt the 3DMG practice exercises.

Gohan was among the first in line and was quickly strapped into position.

"Raise him up!"

At the command of Shadis, he was steadily raised up. And Gohan…was perfect.

'Hey, it's just like flying normally!'

He giggled to himself in exuberance as he held position with ease.

"Well done, Cadet Son. Perfect form."

Gohan flashed Shadis a wry grin as he hovered, yet unsurprisingly received no similar response.

"You know, cadet…I spoke to Erwin about you."

A look of confusion overcame his face.

"He had some very interesting things to say about you, but he did verify your appetite."

The smile graced his lips once more. Yes! He could eat normally!

"But there is one thing you must know. If you are going to eat as much as five adults, then you will be at _least_ five times the soldier!"

He gave a subtle nod and two instructors came up from behind Gohan. Without warning, he was shoved forwards forcefully.

"Whoa."

He was caught off guard momentarily, however as he approached the ground he collected himself. He tucked in his head and complete the flip, swinging round until he was once again upright.

Hushed murmurs made their way through the crowd.

"Whoa."

"He just corrected himself."

"Very impressive, Son, now hold that position."

"Huh? Whoa, WHOA!"

The instructors began to aggressively shake his wires, attempting to make him fall. Gohan was wise to their act though, and with a little orientation of his hips, and a meagre exercise of Ki, he remained perfectly still with ease.

The soldier and his comrade from the day prior returned, inspecting the recruits once more.

"We're just drilling the fundamentals here. You can still determine a cadet's knack for it just by watching. Like him." The soldier nodded in the direction of Gohan, with whom the instructors were growing increasingly aggravated. "Completely steady. He inherently knows what to do and how to make it happen, but I've never in my life seen anyone show such skill before. It's as if he'd been using 3DM gear his entire life. That's what aptitude is all about." Looking down the line of the machines, the soldier was pleased to note that many were performing admirably. "I would say we have several capable cadets this year."

His comrade pointed to the side. "And what about this guy?"

Eren was strung uselessly upside down on his wires. Feeling the blood rush painfully to his head.

He adjusted his glasses with a small grin. "That is precisely why we run these tests. He proves that drive and dedication do not always translate into capability." As they walked off, the senior instructor noted the two figures on the ridge. It seemed that their guests would be sticking around.

"What is your major malfunction, Jaeger? Straighten yourself up!"

The other recruits waiting in line gave hushed chuckles at his misfortune,

'Why am I…? How do I work this thing? This can't be happening.'

"Just remember the basics and you'll be fine. No need to try any fancy manoeuvres. Just focus on your balance. Then distribute the weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs." Eren gave absolute attention to Mikasa as she spoke, ignoring Gohan as he double checked his straps.

"Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I can do it, I know that you can." Despite his attempts at encouragement, Armin merely made Eren feel rather embarrassed.

As he finished, Gohan stepped out of the way and took his place by Mikasa. "Remember, small adjustments. Or you'll throw yourself off."

"Okay, a loose stance, but balanced. Let's give it a shot, Armin."

Armin nodded to him, and began winding the crank to winch Eren up. Almost immediately after he was in the air, Eren began to tip.

"Don't over adjust!"

Gohan tried to help, but it was in vain. Backwards, forwards, backwards, then forwards until his head hit the ground painfully.

* * *

"Hey, Daz, he was talking about joining the scouts but he got real quiet after 3DM training, didn't he?"

"I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow. Can't keep wasting food on the useless."

Eren continued to give his thousand mile stare while others in the room quietly mocked him. Until Mikasa's hand slapped down on his shoulder and brought him out of his stupor.

"Eren."

Armin tried to cheer up his friend. "Worrying won't solve a thing. There's still time to get some practice in come morning."

"How pathetic. How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight?"

"It might be time to let that dream die." Mikasa's statement hung heavy in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There's a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain."

"What are you saying? After everything we saw that day? After leaving Gohan to die? You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna walk away."

At the mention of his name Gohan tried to shrink into his clothes. He couldn't help but feel culpable for Eren's attitude.

"I get it, but it doesn't matter how determined you are."

"It-wait, what do you mean?"

"Because whether or not you are fit to be a soldier isn't up to you."

The compound's bell rang again, leaving many recruits to begin packing up their dishes.

"You misunderstand. I'm not saying you should return to the fields by yourself, I wouldn't dream of it. Because wherever you go, I'm gonna go with you."

Mikasa looked back at Eren, only to find that he'd left and his seat had been claimed by Sasha.

"So uh, are you saying that you're _not_ going to finish that?"

She pointed to a small loaf of bread that was still resting on the table, though it was instantly snatched away by Gohan who stuffed half of it in his mouth. Sasha looked at him crest-fallen, guilt working its way into mind before his rumbling stomach began to drown it out. After a second glance at her however, Gohan ripped off a piece that hadn't been in his mouth and passed it to her. True, it was only a small piece, but for Gohan that had been very difficult to do.

After finishing up any remaining leftovers in the dining hut, Gohan wandered around the compound looking for his friends. He spotted Eren and Armin leaving one of the huts, the former looking (very?) dejected.

"Hey guys, where were you?"

Eren was too miserable to answer, so Armin took the lead. "We went to see Jean and Connie for advice, it…didn't work out."

"Oh." Well that explained why Eren looked so disheartened. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well…we already tried it with your help so, we kind of wanted to see if anyone else had other tips."

He could respect that in a sense. As a martial artist, there was almost always something that could be learned from anyone. But as his friend, Gohan did feel slightly hurt that Eren would give up so easily. Still, since he was present.

"What about meditation?"

"Huh?" Eren had snapped out of his trance and was staring at Gohan in bewilderment. "How would meditation help?"

"Well my first martial arts teacher taught me to do it. He said that to achieve mastery over one's body, one must have mastery over one's mind."

"Really?"

"Well, actually he said 'shut up and meditate'. But that's what he meant."

"Gohan, I know you want to help and all but-"

"Push me."

"What?"

"Push me."

Eren glanced over at Armin, who looked likewise confused. With a shrug, Eren stepped forwards and shoved Gohan's shoulder. Embracing the movement, Gohan pivoted his body with it, his feet unmoving.

"Notice how I didn't stumble? Try again."

Eren shoved him again, achieving the same result. Again and again he pushed his friend, but Gohans feet never shifted.

"See? C'mon, I'll show you how to meditate."

He led the two off to a secluded section of the woods before sitting them down.

"Okay. First take a deep breath…"

* * *

Eren stood nervously as he was strapped into his machine, Shadis's gaze levelled solely on him.

"Eren Jaeger. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." 'I'm going to do it. I have to. I may not be as talented as the rest, but nobody, nobody has more guts.'

"Proceed." At the order, the winch was turned and Eren began to rise into the air.

'The moment of truth. I won't fail again. To hell with working in the fields, I'm not giving up! Not without a fight!' He struck his arms out as balance, holding position for several seconds as the crowd cheered for him. 'I did it? No, I'm doing it!' A whining could be heard as he began to wobble back and forth.

'NO!' Gohan screamed in his mind. 'Adjust! Adjust!'

Eren tried for several seconds to remain balanced, yet he continued to wobble back and forth violently. Shadis narrowed his eyes at the boy before barking out two simple words.

"Lower him."

"No! Not yet! Once more, I can do it!"

His pleas were ignored as his feet returned to solid ground.

"I…I'm finished…"

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Cadet Jaeger."

"Huh? Uh, yes sir!"

After swapping belts, Eren was lifted up again. Only to…find no trouble whatsoever. He felt light as a leaf. Like he could walk on the air. Like he was one with himself.

"Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear you might not be worthless after all." He held out the belt for Eren to see. "Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls."

Murmurs swept through the throng of onlookers.

"He still did it, even while wearing that broken gear."

"Amazing."

"So you mean I…I didn't wash out?"

"You made the cut. Now keep training, Cadet."

'I did it! I really did it! Check it out, Mikasa, I'm doing it! I can fight the Titans. You don't have to worry about me. Not anymore.'

"Look, his eyes are saying 'check me out out'." Armin beamed at his friend.

"They're not. His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave me. Not anymore." Mikasa continued to watch her foster brother, her face emotionless.

Gohan smiled brightly at his 'pupil', locking eyes and giving him a proud thumbs up. Eren returned it without hesitation, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Shadis watched as Eren celebrated, nary a care in the world. 'Grisha. Today should bring you pride. Your son is a soldier.'

* * *

 **AN: Well there's another chapter done, much easier now that I have more to work with having caught up to the anime episodes. Something current followers may notice is that I've updated a few of the past chapters, that's because I made mistake in thinking that the boot camp training took three years instead of two, so I've adjusted my prior statements accordingly, please let me know if I've missed anything. Also, my beta has changed his name to Levi Ackermanlet.**

 **Something I've been discussing with my beta is actually doing, in the vain of the DBZ movies, non-canon spin-offs. Possibly featuring characters such as the Ginyu force, and possibly even a return of Cell. These wouldn't happen until** _ **at least**_ **after the first season was covered and written, but let me know what you guys think, would you be interested? Or not be bothered?**

 **JensenDaniels32 -** AWESOME! :D Hmm...I still think that he should have the ability to fly, but just not use it to avoid freaking everyone out...well, more so than he will anyways, I mean. **– Gohan's abilities will be explained later on in much greater detail.**

 **MythAnime -** i have consulted the wiki and you are correct about zenkai boosts but that doesn't change the fact that even weaker saiyans can easily lift ten times their own body weight so boulders should not have been a problem also saiyans have a natural affinity with ki and if you say he spent two years in the forest without bothering to train in his ki i will find you and wring your neck. One more thing you didn't need to set up gohan's character because no matter what experience he goes through he is always innocent and naive like goku hell he even watched his best friend die right in front of him so there was no need for his personality and character ALSO REMEMBER FIRST RULE OF DRAGON BALL THAT GOHAN LEARNED ALWAYS TRAIN BECAUSE THERE WILL ALWAYS BE STRONGER FOES OUT THERE **– The 'ten times their body weight' primarily applies to full-blooded saiyans, not necessarily half-blooded, who's main strength, at least for Gohan, is how their emotions fuel their strength. I didn't say that Gohan didn't train for the, now three, years in the forest, he did train, just not as much as he would have liked as he was focused on other things and there was also Titans constantly roaming about. Gohan's not always naïve and innocent like his father, just look at what happened to future Gohan, who had become far more serious after living in a world under constant threat, not unlike the world of AoT. Also remember that Gohan didn't actually train for the seven years after Cell, the constant improvement mindset was Goku's, not his son. Gohan doesn't actually like to fight. Regardless, wait until there is a big battle scene and then let me know your thoughts, as I won't be displaying his abilities fully until then.**

 **Guest -** Gohan in the Survey Corps, eh? Well, he would be a great addition to the team, seeing how much experience he has compared to most of those rookies. Secondly, I wonder how much grueling training Gohan has to go through, if he were to ever meet Cell in this world and stand a chance. Thirdly, I love how much this story doesn't force me to gouge my eyes out. Seriously, most stories on are a damn mess. Kudos to that, good sir/ma'am. **– Given that Cell would most likely also be affected by whatever has diminished Gohan's abilities, it's hard to pinpoint how strong he would be. Unless I wrote it as a non-canon movie spin-off.**

 **Vybion Es Britta -** Your story is so coooool , i got chills while reading every chapter .  
I beg you man, please update soon ( like 2 chapters per week minimum lol) .Hope you complete it. Oh by the way, why didn't Gohan go ssj to demolish armoured titan ? I kmow it'd be boring if Gohan was too op, but if you're plannimg to regive Gohan more abilities at some point, give him his power level of trillions kay. **– Gohan currently has his powers too heavily diminished to perform a transformation as powerful as turning Super Saiyan. If I did have his powers return, they would return completely.**

 **Guest -** Loved the chapter! The reunion was absolutely sweet and the emotions/reactions were spot on! Thank you for the chapter and good luck on the next one. :) **– Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. Big emotional scenes are quite difficult to write, particularly in this case. The reunion with Ilse was fairly simple to do as I'd already planned it out quite heavily in my mind, but the rest? Very hard to make them feel unique, especially having them immediately follow one another.**

 **Alpha tiger -** Good chapter, it good to see that everything is going alright for gohan now that he is back inside the wall, and it good to see gohan reunited with eren and his friends after everything that happened to them, a reunion is what they needed, but I can only wait to read what will happen to gohan when he joined the survey Corps. **– Glad to know you liked it! I'm really looking forward to later on so you should enjoy that just as much :)**

 **urs-v -** Erwin didn't disapoint, Gohan was in character and we had a cute moment with Ilse, Mike and her parents. A good chapter overall, but some part felt a bit more rushed. **– Thanks, I liked writing that moment with Ilse quite a bit. The later parts were a bit rushed as I was struggling with major writers block trying to make each reunion feel creative. I do promise to try and be more vigilant in future though.**


	8. Night of the Closing Ceremony

**Chapter 8 Night of the Closing Ceremony**

 **Beta Levi Ackermanlet**

 _Dear Gohan_

 _It's me Ilse! I can't believe you joined the military! This is exciting, only two years and we can work together with each other. Well, you'll be under my command, squad leader and all, but it'll be fun. Maybe I'll save your life and we'll be even hey? But that's if you join the scouts, the Garrison can still be a blast and I bet you'd even be good enough to join the MP's. Not that you should, I think they're pretty self-absorbed if you ask me. And the corruption? Don't even get me started._

 _Anyway how's boot camp? Did the drill sergeant try and break you yet? I remember when he tried that with me, it was not fun let me tell you. Though you'll probably have it worse than me, if I heard correctly then you have Keith Shadis, he was our old Commander. Scary guy, especially when he lost his hair._

 _Have you made any friends? It's important to do that, especially for when you leave. Gotta have people you trust when you're in the field. I'm actually making friends with one of the new girls who's just a little bit older than you. I think you'd like her._

 _Your friend_

 _Ilse_

* * *

 _Dear Ilse_

 _Hey, it's great to hear from you. I wasn't sure if you remembered me to be honest. It's nice to know that you did though. I did enlist, I wanted to make an impact, help protect people you know? So I figured the Scouts was a good place to do that, maybe even help retake wall Maria. As long as you haven't already done it. I do look forwards to working with you, it's only two short years away, should be fun!_

 _Boot camp has been…interesting. You were right about Instructor Shadis, he's pretty scary. He tried to 'break' me on the first day by shouting at me, I don't think he liked my headband, but he's moved on now. Because I have a medical condition which means I have to eat much more than anyone else, he says I have to work that much harder to earn my meals. During the 3DM training he had some of the instructors pull on the wires to try and throw me off. Just the other day we were doing push ups and he came and stood on my back, getting me to do them one handed as well. Not fun._

 _Some of my friends from Shiganshina are here actually. I used to live with Eren and Mikasa, who were friends with Armin, and now we're all in the same squad! Eren's well-meaning but he can be a bit hot-headed at times. He wasn't this bad in Shiganshina, I think he's gotten much worse while I was gone. Mikasa is his adopted sister, she's quite quiet, but she's very good. Even Instructor Shadis was impressed by her. Armin isn't much of a fighter but he's excellent to study with._

 _There's others too, like Jean and Marco who are both going for the Military Police. Jean can be nice at times, but he and Eren are always fighting unfortunately. There's also Sasha, Connie, Mina, Thomas, Hannah, and a bunch more. I haven't talked to many of them that much, but they seem quite nice too._

 _I hope everything's going well in the Scouts for you, how does it feel to be back? I'm sure many of them missed you, especially Mike._

 _Your good friend_

 _Gohan_

* * *

 _Dear Gohan_

 _How come you didn't tell me you were alive? Carla told me when I went to see her. I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you. Did you know you're in the newspaper? "Boy Found in Titan Country" was the headline this morning. Though a lot of people seem to think its fake I asked around and apparently that was you. I don't know how you survived kid but I'm glad you did. Since you're in the military, why not join the Garrison hey? I'll be waiting for you if you did._

 _Carla's been asking about you a lot by the way. She can't stop fretting about you four, so make sure you write to her as well, if only to calm her down. Don't get me wrong though, she misses you a lot as well Gohan. You were only around for a little bit before you enlisted._

 _Hannes_

* * *

 _Dear Hannes_

 _I'm sorry about not telling you. I had to leave pretty quickly to make orphanage arrangements. I only asked Commander Erwin about joining on my way back to the headquarters, and I actually joined pretty soon after that. Sorry to say but I'll most likely be joining the Scouts with the others._

 _I miss Mrs Jaeger too. Eren's actually writing a letter for her now, but let her know I haven't forgotten about her, and that I'll make sure to keep Eren out of trouble as best I can. But you know what he's like._

 _Gohan_

* * *

Year 850

Two years after joining the Cadets

Rain cascaded from the sky, landing heavily on the backs of the trainees.

"Pick up the pace, you lead-heeled laggards."

Shadis calmly rode his horse alongside the jogging teenagers. Each one with their cloak's hood pulled over their heads, and heavy rucksacks strapped to their backs. Shadis eyed Gohan as he passed them, his considerable backpack bouncing noisily.

"Your boots water-logged, Arlert? Let's see some hustle."

Shadis slowed his horse until he was at the back of the pack with Armin, his heavy panting still audible over the crashing of the rain.

"Gear too heavy for you, son? Hell, drop it, leave it in the mud. The Titans will have easier work digesting you without all the excess baggage."

He sped off again just as Gohan completed another lap around the pack, leaving the blonde by himself as he struggled to keep pace.

"Damn it."

"Seriously?" The pack was suddenly lifted from Armin's shoulders and onto Reiner's. "Here, focus on staying upright. We are being graded on this, you know?"

"Thanks, but uh, won't they demerit you for helping?"

"Yeah, if they found out. Just make the cut and we're even, 'right?"

They hadn't gone unnoticed however, Shadis's watchful eyes lingering on them. 'Reiner Braun. The mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by his comrades.'

Armin's eyes followed Reiner as he sped up again, both of their backpacks banging against his back. "I am no-one's burden, you hear me?" With a burst of adrenaline he barrelled forwards, snatching back his pack and charging towards the front of the group.

'Armin Arlert. Built like a daffodil, but academically brilliant.'

* * *

Looming inside the forest, the Titan mock-up rose slowly, its raw-hide neck exposed. A burst of steam could be heard as several Cadet's raced through the trees, eager to score a 'kill'. Moments later, three chunks left its neck as the attackers continued on their way.

'Annie Leonheart. Gifted with a sword, but does not exactly play well with others. Bertolt Hoover. Heaps of latent talent, but too mild-mannered. Jean Kierstien. Second in the class on 3DMG, also an insufferable smart-ass with a hair trigger temper.'

"Think those show-offs can slice and dice? Best hope you see a Titan before I do." He darted through the trees, eyes vigilant for his next victim. 'Military Police, save a place for Jean.' He eyed the next prop hungrily, allowing himself a small chuckle.

"Way to lead the charge!" The voice called from behind him, before Connie soared past him. "You don't care if I steal your thunder, right?" He raised his swords high, ready to swing, before a cut appeared on the neck before him.

"Yahoo, woo!"

'Sasha Blouse. Unusually fine instincts. Rarely shares them with her teammates. Connie Springer. Agile on the switchbacks. Few sandwiches shy of a picnic.'

A short distance away, two instructors waited patiently by their ropes.

"Get ready."

Pulling them taut, the Titan model swung out for the next batch of trainees to take their turn. Mikasa swung through quickly, delivering a deep cut to each the two dummies without hesitation. Eren followed briskly, delivering his own slice to the first target.

'Damn it. Still not deep enough.'

'Mikasa Ackerman. Model cadet, excels in everything. In fact it's no overstatement to call the girl a genius. Eren Jaeger. Lackluster in the classroom, marginally better in the field. But, driven by a sense of purpose that's almost terrifying.'

Three more dummies materialised from the woods, before a blur passed them by and each of their necks were ripped apart. The cadet slowed down as he rounded on the final target that had appeared. He raced directly for it, his white headband fluttering violently in the wind. As he approached its head, he let off a burst of steam and flew above, firing off his two hooks and swinging downwards along its spine. The neck was split in half as he passed it, himself landing gracefully on the floor with nary a bead of sweat.

'Gohan Son. By far the best cadet of the group. A genius in the classroom, and a wonder to behold in the field. Too shy to effectively communicate with his comrades, though.'

Shadis watched as the rest of the 104th trainee squad arrived at Gohan's position. None of them surprised that Gohan had performed so well.

"Training is complete! Time to head back to camp!"

* * *

Reiner bellowed out a shout as he charged at Eren, the wooden knife in his hand stretched out in front of him. With practiced movements, Eren slapped his hands on the bigger teen's chest, pivoting around and flipping him painfully onto the ground.

"Argh."

"Sorry, man. I've really gotta learn to hold back." Eren lowered his hand to lift Reiner up.

"Ah, it's alright. Let's see how you do as the rogue." He offered the dummy weapon over to him, but he didn't accept it. "What are you waiting on?"

Eren gripped the handle in his hand and took it. "This training doesn't make sense. We're not exactly picking fights with someone our own size. A guy would have to be stupid to use this. I mean, a knife?"

"What if there's not an option? The fight doesn't give us a say, if it wants to get ugly, it gets ugly. It's our job to be prepared. The enemy comes in many forms, artillery isn't always gonna be the answer. Soldiers, the ones worth their salt anyway, are ready for anything. Don't believe me? Look."

Reiner nodded in the direction of Annie, who was simply walking amongst the trainees.

"Yeah, what about her? Only thing she's ready for is any chance to slack off."

"Ya think so? Maybe someone ought 'a give her a talking to? Give her a little, hard knocks lesson in preparedness?"

When she wasn't paying attention, Reiner stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Commander not beating you down enough? Keep it up you'll be as flat as the dirt you're walking on, I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place."

Eren stepped forward nervously. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Annie glared at the blonde, her brow creased in frustration. 'Whoa, she's pissed. Wow, I thought she looked scary before, you couldn't pay me enough to be on her bad side.'

Reiner's burly hands slapped down in his shoulders. "Okay, now go get her."

"What the hell, wait!"

Annie took a defensive stance as she waited. Eren marvelled at it. While not as complex as the ones that Gohan used, he remembered enough from his lessons to know that it was no amateur pose. Her hands were raised by her head, ready to block and counterattack. She had one leg further back, her dominant one most likely, so she'd be ready to trip him up if he rushed her.

'Okay. Remember what Gohan taught you. Use all of your body when you fight, and always keep your balance.'

Wordlessly, he charged her, the knife clenched tightly in his right hand. When he'd closed the gap between them, he lashed out with his leg, aiming straight for hers in front. Catching her, somewhat, by surprise, she slid her foot away as Eren missed. Deciding to try some unpredictability, he struck with his left hand, sending a jab directly towards her face.

Pivoting, Annie dodged the blow with relative ease, before grabbing a hold of his arm and jerking forwards, tripping him up with her leg as she did. Eren tumbled to the ground sorely, clasping his shin in pain.

Though she had been quite surprised by his ability, Annie was still uninterested. "Are we done here?"

"Not yet. You know the drill, take up the dagger."

With a sigh, she circled around to confront him again.

"No wait. This isn't how…oh crap!"

Before he even knew what was happening, Eren found himself face down in the dirt again.

"There." Annie tossed the knife towards Reiner. "So you ready to take me on yourself yet or what?"

"Uh…not exactly."

"Don't you dare." Eren glared at him from the floor. "She's got a lesson coming right? You go get her."

"Yeah. A soldier can't really afford to back down either. Get ready here I co-"

Faster than with Eren, Reiner found himself with his ass in the air and his face in the dirt, as Annie walked away content.

"That's some technique you got. You're almost as good as Gohan."

"Is that right? And I suppose he's the one that taught you how to fight?"

"Yep, in fact. Hey, Gohan!"

Said boy was currently doing one armed push ups at the edge of the training grounds.

"Huh?"

"Come here, I need you for something."

Despite his puzzlement, Gohan got up and joined them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just found you an opponent."

Eren grinned at him before indicating to Annie, who was growing increasingly frustrated. Reiner picked the knife up off the ground and threw it to Gohan, who caught it smoothly.

"Uh, well if you're sure."

The blonde girl took her trademark stance and waited.

'Huh. Not bad, but she's too flat footed, she's vulnerable to tipping over.'

His course of action planned, Gohan took his own stance, modelled heavily after Piccolo's demon style. Annie's eyes roamed his form, his technique looked…different. Very different.

"You ready?"

"Just hurry up."

He frowned at her rude tone before darting forwards. He led with a round house kick to her chest, knocking her backwards onto the ground. She laid there for several seconds before raising her head to gawk at him.

"He was too quick for her to even move."

"It's like she was nothing."

"He was like a blur."

Gohan glanced around him, surprised to see that several of his fellow recruits were watching him in amazement. Turning his attention back to his opponent, he watched as Annie slowly lifted herself off the ground, still uncomprehending that she had been beaten so easily.

"Um. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Throw me the knife."

He was taken aback slightly by the anger that laced her voice. Nevertheless, he gently tossed the knife to her, observing her silently as she took her new stance. Stepping into his own defensive form, he waited for her to make her move. She wasn't rushing him. She knew he was skilled, more so than her, so she had to be smart.

When she finally moved she led with a charge, quickly closing the distance between them. Stopping just short of his reach, she sent a few quick jabs his way, which he easily blocked. When he seemed sufficiently distracted, she swept at his legs to try and knock him off balance. Instead, he raised his foot and avoided her, launching his own kick at her. She blocked it, but she had overextended herself during her sweep, something Gohan immediately capitalised on by sliding towards her, before flipping her over his shoulder. Annie landed sprawling in the dirt.

"The fuck…"

"Oops. Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

He extended his hand down to her, feeling a bit hurt when she promptly slapped it away, preferring to stand herself up. The crowd around them that had gathered began to disperse slightly, having noticed that the fight was over as Annie began to walk away.

"Hey, that's a pretty good technique you've got. Who taught you?"

She stopped, giving Gohan a momentary glance back as tucked her hair behind her ear.

"My father did."

"Oh cool. So did he create it or-"

"Does it really matter?"

"Huh?"

"It's pointless, just like all this."

"What? Martial arts?"

"Hand to hand combat doesn't really count towards our final grade. The smart ones blow it off. It's a crap shoot anyway, only the top ten recruits get to serve in the interior. The rest of us? Forget it. Point is, only the idiots like you and Eren take this part of boot camp seriously."

"Hey." Eren began to object before Annie cut him off again.

"Idiots, and whatever they are." She nodded over to Connie and Sasha, who looked like they were trying to mimic Gohan's moves. At least they were, until Shadis walked over to them.

"Hello, sir." Greeted Connie awkwardly, before being roughly grabbed by the head.

"First rule of this life, kid? The better you are at dropping the bad guys, the more distance the powers that be put between you. That's what this whole stupid farce is about."

"You're wrong." Gohan's voice was steady as he stared her down. "Martial arts has saved my life many times, and even though I don't like fighting, I'm immensely grateful that I learned."

"Hmph. That's sweet and all, but none of that's gonna help you when Titans are bearing down on you."

Gohan cracked a smile. "Wrong again. Solar flare!" His hands darted to his head, his fingers splayed wide as a blinding flash of light appeared.

Annie clasped her hands tightly around her eyes, a small cry of pain and surprise escaping her lips. For several painful seconds she waited as the pain in her eyes dimmed, before slowly opening them to see Gohan's playful grin.

"What the hell was that?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Several cadets made their way out from behind Annie, many still rubbing their eyes.

"Oh, sorry guys. I guess I should have warned you first. That was a solar flare, a Ki technique."

"Ki? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ki. It's the energy in your body."

"I think I would know if I had Ki, Gohan." It was Annie again. Sounding, somewhat, calmer as she focused on him.

"Well, everyone has it. Here, I'll show you."

* * *

Shadis watched intrigued from the edge of the compound. When he'd first seen so many cadets not practicing, he'd been ready to charge over and smack some heads around. But then he'd seen Gohan talking to them, like he was teaching something. Despite being only 16, Gohan had clearly shown himself to be a skilled martial artist when he'd beaten Annie. The recruits weren't the only ones paying attention. And watching them all listen to him was a good sign of teamwork, something that many of the worthless maggots needed. So he let him speak, even taking listening in himself on occasion.

"Okay so do you feel that warmth inside of your body? Pull it towards your fingertips and then force it out as you say the words."

"SOLAR FLARE." His mini-class shouted in unison. Although Gohan was watching them perform, he was perfectly safe as they all failed. He was quite surprised at how many were present. He'd somewhat expected Annie, Eren, and Reiner to be there as they were present when he'd first demonstrated, but then others had begun to pay attention. Mikasa, Armin, and several others he didn't recognise had swiftly joined his little 'class', until he was teaching almost 20 fellow cadets.

"Why didn't it work?"

"You probably didn't pull your Ki well enough. Remember, focus on your body, and feel that energy you have inside of it."

A few grumbles went up through the class, many of them trying again just to fail.

"This isn't working, what the hell?"

"Well it's not easy to learn. It takes a lot of practice to master, it helps if you already know martial arts though." The crowd groaned in disappointment, feeling that their time had been wasted. "But-but once you do, then you can be stronger and faster."

The group murmured amongst themselves, still unsure about how interested they were in pursuing the 'Ki' training. They only really had Gohan's word, and no results, to go on. Their decision making was promptly cut short by Shadis shouting at them.

"Cadets! Fall in!"

* * *

Later that night, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were sat in the cafeteria talking while Gohan devoured his, now seven, meals. During their discussion, Eren, however, had zoned out and began listening in on Jean, who was boasting loudly at the table next to them.

"-that's how you conserve fuel. Let your momentum do your work for you."

"Still, that's pretty advanced."

"Duh, it's called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." He glanced longingly towards Mikasa. "You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut. The MP only recruit the best."

"Ah. That'd be amazing, working within a stone's throw of the king? No greater honour than that."

"Shut up, Marco." Jean roughly slapped him on the back of the head, spilling his drink all over him. "We're not children, you can drop the misty eyed BS. Honour doesn't have any damn part of it, you just want a nice, cushy job in the interior, playing glorified sentry."

"That's not true! That's not me at all!"

"Listen to you guys." Interrupting Eren, grabbing their attention. "Interior. Five years ago this was part of it."

"You got a point to make, friend? I'm right here."

"Poor Jean, so misguided, and besides…I don't think your head will fit in the interior anyway."

Snickers and muffled chuckles echoed throughout the room.

"Very funny."

"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your Titan killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere you'll never see one."

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed? Thank you, but I'll pass, better to play the system than get gnawed on."

Eren stood up furiously. "You son of a bitch."

"Bring it on, you little bastard."

Both of them marched towards one another, stopping just of each other.

"Eren, please stop it!"

"Gentlemen, please." Mikasa stepped in between them, placing a calming hand on Eren's. While Eren was soothed, Jean exploded, aggressively grabbing Eren by the shirt.

"You think you can judge me!?"

"You rip my shirt, you're dead!"

"I don't give a damn about your shirt, you pissed me off!"

"What are you, crazy!?" Eren was tempted to start swinging, but then he began to stop and think. 'Oh wait. I get it. He has something to prove.' He thought back to his attitude when he believed Gohan had sacrificed himself for him. 'Sounds familiar. Sorry to do this, it's only to end this before things get out of hand.'

As Eren made to flip Jean, another set of hands slid between them, and forcefully separated them.

"What are you two doing? Why are you fighting like this!?"

It was Gohan. He'd left his meal unfinished and was now stood between them defiantly.

"Grrr. He started it!"

"It doesn't matter, you two need to stop fighting! We're not the enemies! It doesn't matter why we joined, or where we go after, we're all in this together."

"That's easy for you to say, what with your little martial arts. You love to fight, that's why you're going to the Survey Corps. Well sorry, but not all of us wanna die, thank you."

"I'm not asking you to die. If you don't want to join the scouts then that's fine. It's not for everyone, and I don't blame you for wanting to live. And Eren, you need to stop antagonising him just because he doesn't agree with you."

Both Eren and Jean remained growling at each other, but neither of them spoke. However when the door opened, even their growling stopped as Shadis's form appeared in the doorway.

"Would somebody care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything's all right."

A heavy silence sat in the cafeteria, only broken by the sounds of Eren, Jean, and Gohan taking their seats. The moment dragged on painfully before Mikasa finally raised her hand.

"Sasha passed some gas, Commandant."

A pained, feminine gasp could be heard amongst the recruits chuckling.

"Why am I not surprised. For the love of god, learn some self-control."

As Shadis left, the atmosphere changed back to that of relaxation, with the exception of Eren and Jean, who were still glaring at one another.

* * *

Over the following several days, the recruits continued their training in hand-to-hand combat. Though Gohan was quite disappointed when few were interested in learning Ki, believing it was too much work for too little reward. Despite that, he still had several cadets who were interested in learning, mainly Mikasa and Annie, as they had the best success during practice. Eren was also present for the first few follow on lessons, though he lost his patience and quit when he still couldn't perform the Solar Flare. To be fair, neither Mikasa nor Annie could perform the technique, however both could feel the Ki within their bodies. Mikasa thanks to her natural aptitude, and Annie from her prior training in martial arts.

Out of the recruits, 218 cadets graduated, some with honours.

Gohan stood awkwardly in line. It was their graduation day, and all the recruits were lined up as if on display. Gohan and nine others were lined up in front of the main group. He felt very exposed, and it didn't help that despite the multitude of people present, male and female, tall and short, Gohan still stuck out like a sore thumb with his brown furry tail and white bandana. He was quite surprised that no-one had told him to get rid of it, especially since he was the only one who had 'modified' their uniform.

One of the instructors stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"Do you have heart?"

In unison, all the recruits saluted proudly. "Sir!"

"As of this moment you have three options open to you. Choose wisely. The Garrison regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout regiment, who rides out into Titan territory to take back what was once ours. And the Military Police regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty. Those cadets eligible for the MP's have already been named. The rest of you, take a look, these are the top of your class."

First: Gohan Son.

Second: Mikasa Ackerman

Third: Reiner Braun

Fourth: Bertolt Hoover

Fifth: Annie Leonheart

Sixth: Eren Jaeger

Seventh: Jean Kierstien

Eighth: Marco Bolt

Ninth: Connie Springer

Tenth: Sasha Blouse

"Congratulations on graduating. You may now enter the main hall, where a banquet is waiting for you. Dismissed."

Gohan's stomach grumbled loudly at the sound of a feast, making many in the crowd chuckle before they left.

* * *

Two mugs clinked together as everyone cheered loudly.

"Alright, MP's here I come." Connie announced.

"Three square meals a day for life!" Sasha, in her typical fashion, was only concerned about the possibility of more food.

Jean, meanwhile, was sat by his table alone. "How in god's name did I get ranked under Eren?"

The person in question was at the other end of the hall, enjoying a drink with Armin, Mikasa, and a few other fellow recruits. Gohan was present as well, but he abstained from drinking with them.

"You're really gonna turn your back on the MP for the scouts?" Asked Thomas, still dumbstruck by Eren's decision.

"Why in the world would you do that? You're in the top ten."

"The scouts have always been my goal. I don't want the easy life, not with all the work I've put in. I trained to fight Titans."

"Are you insane!?" Thomas asked so loudly that the hall went quiet, the other cadets all curious as to what all the commotion was about. He looked around embarrassed before continuing on. "How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population. If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now, we can't beat them."

The hall remained quiet as Thomas's words sank in.

"I don't believe that."

All eyes turned towards Gohan, who was still wearing his trademark uniform and headband.

"I'm not giving up. To me, it's not about what _has_ happened, but what _will_ happen. If we refuse to change, if we just lie down and accept it, then what happens if the wall breaks again? It happened once. I was there, I saw what they can do."

His fists clenched in rage as he thought back to all those who had perished. Those caught in Shiganshina, and those killed as the Titans entered wall Maria. Or the thousands of people who died trying to take it back.

"I saw…so many people die. And I won't _ever_ let that happen again. I'm not joining the scouts because of revenge, or because I like to fight. I'm joining because I want to protect the innocent. To protect those who cannot protect themselves. As long as I live, I'll never let anyone be as afraid as I was that day."

He remembered the face of that smiling beast. He could still feel the pain as it crushed him in its grip.

"I want a world of peace. I want to see wall Maria reclaimed, and for the people to hope again. But that'll never happen if we give up."

No one said a word, and the silence laid undisturbed for several heavy seconds. All of the recruits were in deep thought at Gohan's speech, contemplating his words carefully. Gohan himself, however, was deep in thought about something else.

'Dad. I hope I can make you proud. I'll defend these people, just like I know you would. Mom. I'm sorry I could never grow up to be the scholar you wanted me to be, but I have to do this.'

The peace of the cadets' banquet was interrupted by the sounds of the doors opening. Though he couldn't see why, Gohan could hear many recruits gasping and giving salutes.

"I'm looking for a Cadet named Gohan Son, I heard that he is here?"

The crowd parted, giving a clear line of sight between Gohan, and Commander Dot Pixis and his escorts. Gohan instantly snapped off his best salute, standing to attention and bringing himself to his full height of 5'9".

"Sir!"

"If you could come with me, please."

The commander turned on his heels, and began to walk out of the hall, the two soldiers with him following closely. Gohan gave a quick glance to his friends, who were just as concerned as he was, before electing to follow them.

* * *

They walked briefly, but briskly, away from the building. Entering instead one of the main Garrison offices. The trip was spent in silence, neither the commander, Gohan, nor his escorts speaking a word, leaving Gohan with nothing but his thoughts.

'Am I in trouble? I thought I did well… Maybe it's just a routine thing, won't take a minute. Or maybe, they found out I lied about being from wall Sina? Maybe I'm under arrest!?'

One of the soldiers noticed his slight panicking and gave him a small tap on the arm to grab his attention. She succeeded, and Gohan looked at her, slowly recognising her as Anka, the woman who'd shown him around Trost and given him clothes. Well, it seemed she had successfully joined Commander Pixis' escort detail, he'd have to congratulate her later.

For now though, they seemed to have arrived, as Gohan watched the commander open a door and letting himself in. Looking inside, Gohan was impressed to see that it was a lavishly decorated room, with a neat mahogany desk on one side, and a roaring fire on the other.

"Take a seat please Gohan."

Pixis gestured casually to one of the chairs sat opposite his desk, before he sat down in his own, much bigger, chair. As he sat down, the aged commander reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver flask.

"Do you drink, Gohan?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Oh? I remember when I first graduated, I was amongst the first for the celebratory toast." He took a mighty swig before depositing the flask away again. "Perhaps where this all started 'ey?"

Gohan chuckled nervously, feeling the tension in the room ease away. Pixis gave him a warm smile before he continued.

"So Gohan. Top of your class, well done. You must be very proud of yourself."

"Uh, well I just…did my best, sir."

"Indeed. Perfect score for every one of your examinations, and in the field you have broken every record there is, even those held by Captain Levi."

"Oh…uh, thank you again, sir."

"No need to thank me, son, you did this all by yourself. So, I hear you plan to join the scouts?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with the Garrison, it's just that, well…"

"You wish to kill Titans?"

"Well…not really sir."

"Oh?"

"I don't really like fighting. I only want to protect people."

"Hmmm. You are a very wise young man, Gohan, and the scouts would be lucky to have you, perhaps they would even give you a spot on Captain Levi's Special Operations Squad. But that is not why I brought you here."

Gohan raised a confused eyebrow. What exactly _was_ he here for?

"Are you familiar with the Garrison's own elite troops?"

"Not really, sir."

"Well, one of the most important teams under my command is the Counter Colossal Titan Vangaurd. Should the Colossal, or even the Armoured Titan, show up, it is their job to eliminate it. I would very much like it if you were a part of that team."

"Sir?" Pixis didn't respond, instead giving him a few moments to consider it. "I'm flattered, sir, but-"

"You said it yourself, son, you wish only to protect people. Our first line of defence is our most important, can you think of any better way to protect people than to be on the front lines during an attack? The scouts…are indeed amongst the best, but their skills are too often wasted, promising lives being cut short. But they are soldiers, people who chose their destiny, and chose to fight. The civilians of the wall? The ones who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time? They didn't ask for that, and they need the soldiers of the Garrison to protect them, they need the best."

Gohan was visibly deep in thought, but Pixis couldn't tell which way he was being swayed.

"Tomorrow, you and your friends will complete their final day of being a Cadet. Take that day to be with the Vanguard, to learn what life would be like. If you are still unconvinced, then you may join the Scouts as you please."

Gohan sat waiting for what felt like hours, unable to decide where to go. He'd always been planning on the Scouts, to take the fight to the Titans and help be rid of them once and for all. But Pixis was right. It wasn't the Scouts job to protect people, it was the Garrison's, which was what he wanted to do right? Protect people? But what would that really accomplish though? He guessed they would be rid of the Colossal and Armoured Titan, the only two who could break down the wall. Before that, there had been 100 years without incident. He supposed it was worth the trial day at least, right?

"So Gohan, are you interested?"

"Yes, sir, I'd like to be with the Vanguard for the day."

* * *

 **AN: Got this one out a lot quicker than I'd expected, but I quite like that. Personally I'm quite happy with this chapter, been looking forward to writing the scene with Dot Pixis and Gohan's speech for quite some time, and I think I did it pretty well tbh.**

 **I did think about creating a chapter that covers the time during training, but for pacing reasons I decided to simply keep going as planned, and add the letters to the start of the chapter, something which was going to be a much longer part of the separate chapter.**

 **So yes, the first Battle of Trost is almost upon us and I gotta say, I'm pretty excited. This is where I'll be able to show off Gohan's improved skills and, hopefully, satisfy you guys as well, while still making the action tense and exciting.**

 **Myopinion -** Really liking how this story is progress nice pacing, hopefully Gohan will be able show off his martial arts and interact with the rest of the 104 next chapter. As for the side stories, maybe if they're sort of canon and doesn't include a DBZ villain coming to the AOT world. If the Ginyu Force was there they would be severely weaken even more than Gohan since Gohan was significantly stronger than them before going Super Saiyan (Guldo psychic powers and Ginyu's body switch would be a challenge but depowered against a swarm of Corpsmen), as for Cell it would be somewhat unbalanced even if he is depowered since he can easily power up by drinking people (would take a lot of people) while Gohan doesn't have a Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or sensu beans / Dende to utilize Zenkai without a somewhat lengthy recovery (he heals faster in this world for some reason). An good spin-off would be similar to History of Trunks or Garlic Jr (canon but no major impact to the story), Maybe Goku and the Gang searching for answer in regards to Gohan's Disappearance, or perhaps Gohan's three years in the wood survival and meeting the Beast Titan / or Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner's Villiage (helping them out before finding out the truth, and then losing his memory of the event due to memory alteration or plot related memory loss after falling head first off a cliff) or meeting this world's guardian hidden in a secret forest. Now for some quick questions Gohan's Tail, does it still weaken him when it's pulled? I can understand somewhat why he kept it, a Ozaru would be useful against a bunch of Titans but not if it weaken him when pulled and he couldn't somewhat control his Ozaru form. Will Gohan ever return to his own Universe or contact his family and friends? If so would he be even more powerful when he returned since he trained hard to return to his regular strength? Fight against Majin Buu? **– I really like the idea of Goku and the gang having their own special, so look forward to seeing that as a special in the future. I already have a plan for Cell, so don't you worry about that. Gohan's tail is still a weak point** **and will be shown much later, but it's not a weakness when in his Ozaru form. The future of Gohan is difficult to say as, since the manga is still going, I don't have a clear idea when I would want to end the story given what already exists in the manga.**

 **mad thought -** Will Gohan be teaching ki? **– See above ;)**

 **Guest -** Really good chapter I wonder if your gonna have gohan train eren by having big rocks as weighted clothes or leaving him in a forest for a week or two? **– Leaving him in a forest would be a bit too Piccolo-esque, also Eren's training as is mainly just covered by Shadis.**

 **MythAnime** **-** can we at least have gohan figure out hes in a different universe the kid was a genius and always studied also your a fucking hypocrite you told me goku playing tag with cheetahs was filler and didn't count you fucking hypocrite so was the orphan episode so was gohan playing tag with dinosaurs you asshole gohan made a game out of surviving in the wilderness with dangerous animals so dont you fucking lie to us again when responding to these there's a wiki look at it dumbass when trying to be accurate **– I guess I should have been more specific, filler that involves feats don't really count. As this is such a drastic AU, there is going to be some differences. I've already planned what I'm going to do about Gohan learning where he is, though that won't come about till much later.**

 **Guest -** Wow, loving your story they pacing not too fast or two slow for me. Guess Gohan gonna be the new top cadet with his enhance strength and speed it would be hard to put him down without a cannon or a lot of bullets. Can't wait till he toss everyone around in the next chapter. Plus he probably gonna get a whole lot taller in the next 2 year. So did Gohan find any trace or trail to returning to his universe during the three years in the forest? Also with his ki channeling will his blades be cutting through buildings or would they just be harder to break. The use **– Gohan didn't find anything, sadly, so for the moment he's still stranded. Ki channelling does a mix of both, making blades more powerful and therefor more durable, as they become something closer to an extension of his body.**

 **StudiOUS -** Hi there, really enjoying your story been trying to figure out all the possible angles to this story and it possibilities.

Currently I'm been working on the Gohan loss of a majority of his Ki, his tail's regrowth, and his inability to fly

From what I learned from the wiki, manga, and episodes of DBZ (specifically 169) Ki is a being's life energy which can be used to further enhance their bodies beyond their limit, auras / barriers, flight, and of course ki blast. Ki can be lost when the body is severely damaged such as Gohan loss of power against Cell (broken arm). However when Ki is not being properly utilized or the user is unaware their bodies are nearly as fragile as a highly trained Human / Saiyan. (Case in point episode 169 where Krillen actually hurts an ascended super saiyan goku with a rock)

Flight is pushing ki off the bottom of ones body similar to a helicopter, and cost little energy considering even in highly injured states and fatigue users can either slowly descend or slowly float away. Though it may require more finesse than shooting a Kamehameha

A saiyan tail can grow back when a saiyan is in extreme danger unless removed permanently, fully prehensile it can act as another limb, also allows transformation into ozaru, and a saiyan is usually stronger with their tails attached. Saiyans change into Ozarus and heal faster with the absorption of blutz wave (energy emitted from large celestial bodies)

With the information I gathered I made some theories ranging from plausible from down right ridiculous

1) The large amount of Titans and being surrounded by walls made of Titans and their wicked ki is causing Gohan's to lose control resulting in the return of his tail as a way to regulate and utilize what he can (back to basic) and he is slowly relearning his control and Gohan can't fly since it requires more subtle control.

2) The illusion method resulted in a piece of of Cell forming a symbiotic / parasitic bond with Gohan feeding off his energy before eventually trying to overtake his mind resulting in an another Gohan vs. Cell battle (mental)

3) The world of AOT sun and moon are launching a large amount of energy similar to Blutz wave that allows Gohan to heal faster, re grow his tail, and a majority of his energy is being used to try to turn him into a Golden Ozaru, but the energy cost is too much resulting in no transformation and a large amount of his energy being unusable to him until he trains more to gain more power.

Hopefully your explanation will make more sense than some of my more far out theories, keep writing and I'll keep reading

Thanks again

P.S. Don't worry about some of the people whining to power up Gohan, they just want a curbstomp battle, you're doing it right with a slow progression **– Thank you, good to see that people understand drama and investment, as opposed to simple wish-fulfilment characters. I really like the ideas that you've suggested, particularly number two, I've got a plan in the works which is** _ **similar**_ **but has one key twist that I won't spoil as of yet.**

 **Guest -** Thank you for the new chapter. To see a new update on your story made me happier (something I needed to be after hearing about Satoru Iwata). Anyway, your new chapter is amazing as usual especially with the characters and that I can't wait for to see more of Gohan in the survey corp. Keep up the awesome work and I continue to wish you luck. :) **– Thank you, your support is always appreciated, especially after Iwata, so sad, so consider this special made just for you. Hope you like/d it. :)**

 **Alpha tiger -** So gohan manage to pass the test, it isn't that surprising since he's the son of goku, and atleast this time eren have gohan to help him out, can't wait to see how everything turn out next. **– Well here you are, I hope you liked it** **.**


	9. The Vanguard

**Chapter 9 The Vanguard**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

"Heads up! The main unit of the Scout Regiment is back."

As he sat atop his trusty grey steed, the blonde haired man made no acknowledgement of the rapidly growing crowd.

"That's right, Commander Erwin. Did ya give those ugly bastards a thrashing?"

Among the crowd, the almost graduated recruits of the 104th trainee squad were watching in awe as more and more soldiers continued to pass by.

"Look, it's Captain Levi! They say he's like an entire brigade unto himself."

The dark haired man in question gave a mere glance to his adoring fans before he muttered to himself.

"Spare me, please."

Despite the distance and the roaring of the crowd, Gohan's sensitive ears heard him, and he quickly sized the man up, ironically. He was quite impressed, despite seemingly having no knowledge of Ki, the man was in fact quite powerful, relatively speaking. He was definitely the most powerful among the group, though there were several others near him, and spread out amongst the soldiers, who were capable as well.

"Feel how excited everybody is? It's like the crowd just has a different energy now." Eren asked, his voice mixed with admiration and pride.

"Well we are going on five years without incident. Seems like a good omen." The ginger haired Hannah reassured them from behind.

"And you should check out all the cannon upgrades. The site alone ought 'a be enough." Boasted Franz.

"That's the truth."

"You in denial 'cause you're a couple? What's that about?" Eren barked at them as they both blushed furiously, averting their gazes in embarrassment.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this isn't what it looks like okay?"

"Knock it off man, it's embarrassing."

"Hey hey, lookie here." Called a voice from amongst the crowd.

"Mr. Hannes." Announced Eren, surprised to see the Garrison Captain amongst the other onlookers.

"Word on the street's they let you graduate yesterday. Either you've grown up or standards have plummeted."

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk, the core of engineers keep their new chief in the drink?"

"Watch it." Hannes leaned over and playfully flicked Eren on the forehead. "But hey congratulations kid, you know what group you're joining?"

"The Survey Corps, of course."

"Yeah I figured, guess there's no way to talk you out of it? You do realise how dangerous it is, right?"

"Yeah, so what? We buckle, take it all lying down? Things have changed, maybe not a hell of a lot, but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go but we've made progress. Every battle we've lost taught us a lesson. Gave us the tiniest in road towards something like hope. You telling me it's better to cut our losses, to let all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just to ball it all up and accept it? Not on your life. Humanity's future lies outside the walls and I'm gonna clear the way. I'm gonna take back what's ours. I'll drive them out."

Eren snapped out of the small rant he'd descended into. Quickly growing agitated, he ran off down the road to start his work early.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Replied Gohan, taking Eren's place next to him. "I think he just needed to let that out. Been holding it in for a while I guess."

'Fired up and capable make a good combination, kid. Don't screw it up by dying.' Hannes thought to himself.

"Gohan! Hey, Gohan!" He turned around, searching only briefly for the familiar voice.

"Ilse!" She was riding out from the group towards him, her ponytail bouncing gently as she did.

"Gohan! Oh wow look how much you've grown! 5'8", muscly, and so handsome too, I bet the ladies are all over you."

Gohan flushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What? I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haha. So, did you come all this way to see me?"

"Oh you know, couldn't let you go without a goodbye." He smiled at her before turning back to his friends. "Guys, this is Ilse, Ilse this is Mikasa, Armin, Hannah and Franz, some of my friends."

"So you all trained with Gohan, hey? I've been hearing good things about you guys."

All save for Mikasa blushed slightly at that, grateful to be complimented by such a high ranking officer.

"Oh, speaking of which, there's someone I've been meaning to introduce you to. Petra! Over here!"

Among the horses, a short woman raised her head, looking over at the gathered cadets, Garrison soldier and Squad Leader. She, likewise, broke formation and joined them, her light ginger hair swaying slightly from atop her horse.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Petra, this is Gohan, the guy I was telling you about earlier." Ilse nodded towards the teen who was watching them with great interest.

Petra looked down at Gohan, her amber eyes locking on his onyx ones. She grinned at him, one which he quickly returned, though he was unsure why.

"So Gohan, you're the one who saved Ilse's life two years ago?" Several of his friends looked at him stunned.

"Uh…yeah, that's me."

He'd never told the cadets of the 104th about his experiences in the forest, only Eren, Mikasa, and Armin knew what had happened since Shiganshina. To find out that he'd apparently saved the life of one of the Survey Corps Squad Leaders was…astonishing to say the least.

"You know, she won't stop talking about you. I swear if she wasn't dating Mike, you'd be my next suspect."

Ilse choked slightly before lightly slapping her on the shoulder. "Petra! That's gross, he's a kid. He's actually closer to your age."

If it were possible for Gohan to get any redder, he did, swiftly followed by Petra before she tried to hide her face in her sleeve. All around Gohan, his friends giggled at his discomfort, not helped when Hannes slapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Are you blushing there, Gohan? What's the matter, can't talk to the pretty girl?"

"Stop it, Hannes."

The group of soldiers shared a hearty laugh before a shout from the Scouts caught their attention.

"Petra! Fall in!"

"Y-yes, Captain Levi."

Without hesitation she left and re-joined the elite squad, only turning back to give a quick wave goodbye to them. As Gohan awkwardly returned it, Ilse looked back at him.

"Well, I gotta go. Take care of yourself, Gohan."

"You, too."

Without further ado, she left. Disappearing into the throng of soldiers who were now making their way out the gate. As they watched them disappear, Hannes turned back to the cadets.

"So what are you guys up to now?"

"Most of us have to inspect the cannons or do other errands, but Gohan's off to visit the Vanguard."

"The Vanguard? I thought you weren't joining the Garrison."

"I'm not. Well, most likely, anyway. Commander Pixis asked me to try it for the day and I can still transfer if I don't like it, but it's a good chance to learn from the elites."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I'll look forward to working with you."

"Me too, Mr. Hannes. Anyway guys, I've gotta go. See you at dinner?"

"Sure." They all replied. Gohan waved goodbye before he took off running down the street.

* * *

'Hmmm. Is it this one? No, no that's not it.' Gohan found himself in the awkward position of wandering around the Garrison headquarters looking for the right building. After his fifth lap around the building he gave a heavy sigh and glanced around, locking eyes on an important looking soldier.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The soldier was slightly taller than Gohan, had black hair and looked to be in around his mid-30's. Despite wearing the standard issue Garrison uniform, the man held a certain intensity in his presence. All in all, he appeared to be a somewhat seasoned veteran, which was unusual given the Garrison's notorious lack of combat experience.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm looking for the Vanguard's headquarters."

"Oh? And you are?"

"Cadet Gohan Son, sir."

"Ah so you're Gohan. My name's Captain Michael Anton. I'm the head of the Vanguard."

Oh… "Uh…Gohan Son reporting for duty, sir."

"You're late." He tilted his head in a 'follow me' motion, heading away from headquarters as Gohan studiously followed. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"Sorry, sir. I didn't uh…know where it was."

"You weren't told where to go?"

"Uh, well not precisely, sir."

"Tch. Figures. Lazy fuckers. Ah well, you didn't miss much. We were just about to start daily exercises." The man looked down at Gohan and scrutinised his face. "Say, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, maybe you saw me in the cadets?"

"No…more like five years ago."

'Five years ago? But that was when Shiganshina was attacked, he didn't know anyone who…' "Were you serving in Shiganshina? And did you put a child on your horse?"

"Yep, was that you? Well damn, good to see you made it, kid."

As he stepped towards an innocuous looking building, Captain Anton halted sharply some distance away as the front doors swung open. Scores of soldiers poured out and formed themselves up into tight ranks with practiced discipline. Anton's eyes swept across the soldiers, inspecting each one with considerable detail. Once he was pleased he took his place before the troops and turned to address them, Gohan diligently taking his place behind and to his side.

"Attention!"

The soldiers saluted earnestly. A small smirk of pride gracing Captain Anton's lips before he spoke again.

"Today, we are all being given a gift, courtesy of Commander Pixis himself. Cadet Gohan Son here graduated not only at the top of his class, but is the top ranking cadet in history. He will be spending his last day as a cadet with us. Learning about our day to day duties and responsibilities. Should he choose to, he will then join our ranks and shoulder the burden of defending humanity. I expect each of you to educate this young man in what would be expected of him during his stay, show him what it means to be amongst the elite. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes, Captain Anton, Sir!"

"Good. Dismissed."

In synchronisation the elite Garrison soldiers broke apart, each heading off towards their own personal roles. The captain rounded on Gohan once more.

"Come with me."

As they made their way inside, Gohan marvelled at the discipline with which everyone operated. Each one of his, temporary, comrades knew what to do, and was focused entirely on that. He saw that many of them had split off into groups, some checking their gear while others were looking over what appeared to be Titan activity reports. The captain lead him off to their own corner, pointing towards a table where Gohan recognised his 3DM Gear was laid on it.

"Part of being in the Vanguard means being ready for a Titan attack at any time. Standard procedure means that we wear our 3DM Gear at all possible times." He gestured around the room where every soldier visible was indeed armed with their equipment. "Failing that, you must be able to ready yourself in 20 seconds at most. If the wall breaks, there will be no warning, and little time before the Titans begin flooding inside. That is why we always keep a record of the local Titan activity. If there's a lot of Titans in the area then we keep alert for the day. If not, we use that time to practice. Stay sharp for a real fight. Now, get ready!"

A stopwatch from somewhere appeared in his palm. Without further any words, he thumbed the button on the top and the hand started to tick away. Slightly startled, Gohan quickly sprang into action, snatching the gear off the table and holding it in his hands.

'Okay, no time to spare. First step, legs.'

He held it outstretched by the gas propeller, letting the leg straps dangle below. He made a quick hop and slotted his legs inside the straps, raising the chest bands above him.

'Second step, chest.'

He let the bands fall around him, each slotting tightly around his body. His hands darted around his body, strapping in the clasps that held the harness in place. With all of them complete, he moved the blade case's around to each side of his waist.

'Step three, final check.'

He took the hand grips from the harness and gave the triggers a quick squeeze. A small burst of gas left his gear and he looked at the captain. -Click- The seasoned soldier stared at the watch before giving Gohan a once over.

"All straps in place? All buckles tightened? Performance check completed? Good. Eight seconds, that's very impressive. Especially for a cadet."

Gohan smiled in appreciation of the compliment, though he was slightly disappointed when the captain simply moved on.

"Now, you should also know about our procedures. In the case of a wall break, our job is to eliminate the Titan responsible, if the Colossal or the Armoured are present then they are the priority.

"Failing that, we will be reinforced by the engineering and cannoneering divisions. Working together, our job will be to hold the Titans outside the walls while the city is evacuated. Each officer is also equipped with smoke rounds to communicate with headquarters. You should also know that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, atop the wall.

"What? The hell you mean you're joining the scouts?" Eren asked Connie, pausing as he cleaned the cannon before him. "What happened to the MP's? That was your whole thing."

"Don't worry about it, a guy's allowed to change his mind, okay?"

"I think Gohan's speech yesterday lit a fire under him." Mina stepped over, stopping by Eren's side.

"Ain't nobody talkin' to you! His lecture had nothing to do with it!"

"Take it easy." Thomas entered. "It's not like you're the only one."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Can you guys keep a secret? Cause I totally just helped myself to the officers pantry." Sasha pulled a large piece of meat out from underneath her jacket.

"Sasha! They could throw your butt in the clink for that!" Eren warned.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Asked Samuel.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Connie muttered to the others.

"I swear, she's worse than Gohan sometimes." Mina murmured back.

"It'll be fine, I'm willing to share. Oh can you imagine the sandwiches!?"

"Put it back!" Connie shouted at her.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how rare meat's been since the Titans took wall Maria?" Challenged Mina.

"Um, little bit. Yeah." She placed her baby carefully in a nearby chest. "Just look at it this way, pretty soon we'll take back all the room we need for livestock."

The other cadets remained silent before Samuel spoke up again. "I would really like a slice, please."

"Hey if he gets one so do I, just so you know." Chipped in Connie.

"Me, too. I'm in on it, too." Mina joined in as well.

"But…" Hesitated Eren.

"C'mon, don't just stand there, if they see us slacking off we're in for it."

"See you guys at lunch time." Mina added before she walked away along the wall. As she left, Eren turned and looked over the city, soaking in the calm beauty it held.

* * *

"…following that, we withdraw, and the regular garrison units take over."

Despite having been listening for what felt close to a half-hour, Gohan was still fairly intrigued by the captain's lesson. He'd detailed everything from their emergency plans to standard gear. As it turned out, they didn't seem to have much unique gear, instead relying on superior skill and familiarity to ensure victory. Except there was one piece that Captain Anton had alluded to before.

"And finally, we have this." Reaching deep into his beige jacket, the grizzled veteran removed an envelope from within. "This, is the most important piece of equipment you will have." He passed it to Gohan who inspected it carefully. It seemed like an ordinary envelope save for the name on the front. Micheal Smith Anton. "This letter is only to be opened should someone find your body. During enlistment, you'll write your last will and testament to take care of your family.

"This, is for whoever finds you. To tell them who you were, and so that you will never be forgotten. Look around you, Gohan. Every man and woman here is prepared to die. Our job is to be at the forefront of any Titan breach, and to lay down our lives if necessary. All of us have families, loved ones. But we are all willing to make the ultimate sacrifice."

He walked over to one of the buildings desks, opening the drawer to retrieve another envelope. Looking at it only briefly before handing it to Gohan.

"Commander Pixis told me about you. About how you were dead set on the Scouts. I know you're only really here to learn, and that's fine. Disappointing, but fine. Regardless of what happens, you should keep one of those on you. You never know what might happen."

A crack of thunder snapped everyone to silence. All of the soldiers dropped what they were doing and immediately ran outside. Gohan remained frozen still, however. It had been five years, but he still remembered that Ki. The Colossal Titan was back.

He broke into a sprint, following the other soldiers outside and locking his eyes on the gate. It was definitely back, its skinless face holding position above the wall.

"TO THE GATE!"

Captain Anton's words were punctuated by a deafening crack. Smoke and dust billowed up in the distance, rocks flew through the air landing indiscriminately. The soldiers of the Vanguard wasted no more time before mobilising, multiple bursts of gas answered the call. Hooks hissing forward as they each charged towards the gate.

With little delay, Gohan followed suit, stretching his Ki faculties, he locked onto the monstrous power level.

'It-It's so strong! It broke through the gate like it was nothing. But last time when that happened…I should have felt such a high power level. It couldn't have been this powerful before, could it?' There was no mistaking its power now, however. Though as he continued to feel its strength, Gohan's worry grew from another cause. 'That's the others! Eren. Mina. Samuel. Connie. Thomas. They're all there! Please be safe, guys!'

As he soared through the air, he looked down at the crowded streets below. The screams and shouts of panicked people had create an ungodly cacophony of fear. The calls of the Garrison soldiers attempting to restore order were drowned beneath the masses, the stampede of civilians drowning out all else. Thanks to his Saiyan genes, a few of their fruitless shouts managed to reach his ears.

"Make your way to the Wall Rose gate now! Take only what you need to survive!"

It seemed pointless, really. Everyone was already running, screaming towards the gate as they attempted to flee. Only their loved ones held in their hands. All save for a few, who remained paralysed in fear even as the other civilians would barge past them. Gohan saw a few members of the Garrison grab them roughly, shaking them so as to get them moving. They did, eventually. Disappearing into the mob of frenzied townspeople.

Gohan's Ki senses flared, drawing his attention back towards the source of the hysterics. They were closer now, but the Colossal was still there. For some reason, it had wiped out the cannons that were mounted atop the wall instead of simply leaving. Why? It made no sense! Steam surged from its back as it tried to fight off some unseen attacker.

'Is it the others? Are they fighting it? Wait…no, it's Eren! Just Eren!'

They were almost upon it, almost ready to slay the Titan which had laid siege to Trost. Then it just…vanished. A cloud of steam enveloped it briefly before dissipating to show nothing. Gohan's Ki senses were going insane as well. Whatever method the thing used to produce the gas also left traces of its Ki throughout it, all he could sense was a fog of Colossal Titan Ki.

When they arrived, Captain Anton landed first, Gohan landed just after, sticking with him like a shadow. The captain wasted no time before barking out orders.

"Look alive! Operation Colossal Titan Response is in effect, I expect you to take part. Report to HQ. If you got close to the damn thing we need details."

"Sir!" Eren responded, snapping of a salute on reflex.

Connie seconded his salute before adding his own. "Sir, we pray the advance team will be victorious!"

The Vanguard Captain ignored them as he ran past them to the wall's edge, inspecting the destruction down below. Chunks of concrete from what was once the gate littered the floor, a testament to the carnage that the Colossal Titan had inflicted in its short time present.

Gohan locked eyes with his friends, panic sinking into many of them. Not all of them however, as Eren called out to him.

"Gohan! Don't kill them all without me, okay?"

Feeling the stress roll off him, Gohan chuckled and flashed his friend a thumbs up. "Sure."

The dozens of remaining Vanguard soldiers promptly landed and began to scramble into position as their captain barked out orders, Eren and the others all retreating back to the Garrison HQ.

"Manns! Deakins! Take your teams and bring the remaining cannons in from the sides and prep them for fire. Teams four and six, security detail by the breach."

The men and woman scrambled into position, save for Gohan who was standing awkwardly by the captain's side.

"Uh, sir? What should I do?"

"You stay with me. I know you wanted to join the scouts, but you're gonna get your first taste of action a lot sooner than expected, Son."

"Yes, sir. Look!"

He pointed off into the distance, where the outlines of Titans were just coming into view.

"Shit, that was quicker than expected. Gerhard! Any sign of the engineers?"

"They're almost here sir, it's taking them a while to bring in the nets."

"Signal them to hurry up." He looked out at the horizon. The few silhouettes had transformed into a dozen, and more were springing up by the second. "They're almost here."

* * *

In the streets, the Garrison were hard pressed to keep the panicked mob of civilians from trampling over each other in fear. The gate was open and people were fleeing by the dozens, even as the soldiers tried to slow them down for their own safety.

"Calm down! Take only what you need to survive! File through as closely as possible."

One such Garrison soldier was not concerned with the crowd, but rather who wasn't in it. As he tore down the street in the opposite direction to the traffic, his comrade called after him.

"Captain Hannes? Where are you going!?"

Rather than answer, the blonde haired man waved his hand in a 'follow me' notion and continued on his way. As he stepped harshly through the masses, Hannes finally came upon the house he was looking for. Without knocking, he burst through the front door and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Carla!?"

"I'm here, Hannes!" Mrs. Jaeger slowly crept into view as she pushed herself along on her wheelchair. "What's going on!?"

"The Titans have broken down the wall, we're evacuating Trost."

"But-but what about Eren and-"

"I promised myself that if anything happened I'd get you safe, now come on!"

He roughly grabbed her chair and pushed her towards the door, barging out onto the street and being careful that she wasn't swept away in the tide of fleeing citizens.

"Captain Hannes! We have to report to HQ!"

His comrade had caught up and was shouting at him from atop a nearby roof while he anxiously waited.

'I can't take her through this. She'll get trampled!'

"Karl! I need you to take her!"

"What?"

"WHAT!?"

Ignoring Carla's fearful questioning, Hannes began unbuckling her chair so that she could move more easily. "Use your manoeuvre gear and take her over the wall."

"But, I can't carry-"

"I'll tie her around your back now get down here!"

"Hannes, look at me."

He looked down at the mother before him, even as he continued to lift her out in preparation.

"I need you to make sure my children are safe. No matter what."

"I will, don't worry about it."

He lifted her awkwardly onto Karl's back, wrapping her around him with a rope.

"Now hold on tight, Carla, he'll take you somewhere safe." She nodded to him and held onto the soldier tightly. Hannes gripped the man's shoulder intently, drawing his focus back to his captain. "Take it slowly, okay? Once she's safe, then meet at HQ, I'll give you your orders when you arrive."

Karl gave an affirmative nod before firing his hooks off into the distance and flying away.

* * *

At the wall, cannons had been set up inside on the ground and atop the gate itself, with heavy nets laid over the hole. Gohan stood with the majority of the Vanguard atop the wall, anxiously waiting for their orders as Captain Anton gave his speech.

"You understand what we're facing. If they get through, we'll have a repeat of five years ago. Consider this the last line of defence. The Titans get held off here, or nowhere. Prepare to intercept!"

Below them the cannon operators readied their weapons, locking the encroaching Titans in their sights.

"Fire!" Ordered one of the operators, a barrage of cannon fire responding.

In the fields before them, explosions raked the ground and Titans indiscriminately. Chunks of meat and whole limbs flew through the air, crashing gorily onto the ground. Despite the firepower which had been unleashed upon them, the Titan horde didn't even slow down. The downed beasts crawling on the floor, or simply walking unfazed as steam hissed from their wounds. All sign of damage disappearing under their regeneration.

At the top of the wall however, the elite soldiers of the Vanguard prepared themselves for combat. Waiting for the order.

'They just keep coming, no matter how much damage they take.' Gohan thought to himself, a terrifying comparison to the monster that had trapped him in this world. 'No, if you hit the nape, they die. You've killed one before, you can do it again. You have to, you have to protect these people!'

"Soldiers charge!"

The formation of soldiers charged forwards, intent on securing their first kills of the day, and holding mankind's position at Trost. Gohan followed without hesitation, determined to do his part to safeguard the fleeing citizens to his back. As the soldiers sailed towards the ground, intent on letting gravity handle the first step, they oriented themselves towards their targets. Hooks flew in every direction as each soldier chose their enemy, small bursts of steam being used to break their fall and propel them forwards.

Gohan was amongst the middle of the group, deciding to go after one of the further Titans that was making its way forwards, a seven metre. There were two Titans between him and his target which the Vanguard soldiers were already engaging. Darting between the two behemoths he closed the gap between them.

'Alright, nothing fancy. Nape of the neck, and move on.'

He pivoted towards its side and shot one of his hooks into its shoulder as he swung around it. Immediately it turned to face him, reaching its hand out to snag his wire. With a start he retracted his wire, shooting his second onto the ground. As he hit the ground, the Titan smacked its hand down next to him as it tried to grab him.

He shot out his first hook again, sliding along the ground on his heels until he was at its back. Firing both hooks into its shoulder blades, he launched himself forwards and drove his blades into the beast's neck, slicing them to the side before warm blood sprayed across his face.

Without wasting time to celebrate his first Titan kill as a soldier, Gohan looked around him in horror. Already there were several Garrison soldiers lying dead on the ground, limbs or entire halves of their bodies missing.

He saw one of the murderers feasting on one of his brethren's corpses just a short distance away. He couldn't help himself, he just felt such…disgust towards that monster, that he leapt towards it without a second thought. His blades carved violently into the behemoth as he ripped out the back of its neck.

* * *

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, cadets, time to put your training to work. I have faith that each and every one of you will be a credit to your regiment." Barked one of the senior Garrison soldiers amidst the chaos that was unfolding at headquarters.

In one of the corners, the lovebird couple of the 104th trainee squad were locked in each other's eyes, Franz's hands on Hannah's shoulders.

"I promise we'll get through this. You're safe as long as I'm beside you."

"Franz."

The two embraced each other in a passionate hug, causing the passing Mikasa to pause briefly at the sight before she continued on. She headed purposefully down the hallway until she heard Eren's voice.

"Armin, what's wrong?"

The blonde haired boy in question was nervously patting two hoses together as he attempted to top up his gas.

"I…Don't worry I'm fine, just give me a second for my nerves to settle. This is bad, isn't it? There's a hole in the wall eight metres wide and we don't remotely have the engineering know-how to plug it. That huge boulder by the front gate was our best bet, but we couldn't figure out how to hoist it in place. Unless we seal the breach the entire city's as good as dead.

"How long do you think before they take wall Rose? Seriously? How long? Think about it, any time the mood strikes them they could wipe out the human race in an afternoon!"

Eren's hand latched around his. "Armin! Listen to me, you're focused on the past, look ahead. We're not gonna be the victims anymore. Gohan is over there at the front gate right now, fighting. You know how strong he is, we can win this.

Silence reigned supreme for several painful moments as Armin calmed himself down.

"…sorry I…I'm okay."

* * *

Another barrage of cannon fire blitzed the air as explosions rocked the countryside. Even as dozens of Titans fell, more and more took their place. The line of unstoppable beings was reinforced as their fallen stood up once more. Steam billowing into the air as their wounds regenerated.

"Soldiers! Back to the top of the wall!"

Captain Anton's voice managed to somehow travel through the harshness of the exploding battlefield. Gohan saw several soldiers immediately move towards the safety of the wall in retreat and he moved to join them.

"Arghhh! Help me!"

Gohan looked to the source of the scream to see a blonde haired woman being held in the clutches of a 14 metre titan. Its hungry eyes stared into hers as it opened its maw.

"NO!"

Gohan let fly both of his hooks as he flew across the ground towards them. The woman's petrified screams intensified as she grew closer to its enormous teeth. Gohan shot one of his hooks into the monster's neck, propelling himself towards it with all the strength he could muster. The woman's eyes locked with his as he neared it, a glimmer of hope and pleading in them. He wasted no time, slicing as soon as the nape was in range and carving a deep wound in its neck.

Gohan heard a howl followed by a tremendous crash as he landed. Twisting on his heels he saw the 14 metre lying on its back, its once clutched hand lying open on the side. A headless body sat in its palm.

"No. No no no no."

Gohan stumbled forwards towards her briefly before breaking out into a sprint. He paused just a few steps from her corpse, unable to concentrate.

'I was…I was right there…I was so close…'

"Son!"

Gohan broke out of his stupor as Captain Anton landed next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gohan mutely indicated towards the woman before him, Captain Anton following his gaze and pausing only briefly before storming over to her. Quick as a flash he ripped something white out from the inside of her and pressed it roughly into Gohan's chest. He looked down at it dumbly before realising it was an envelope just like the ones he'd seen that morning.

"Remember her later, top of the wall now!"

The captain wasted no further time talking before he leapt towards the wall. Gohan shook his head clear and stuffed the envelope inside his jacket before he followed, shooting his hooks towards the top of the wall before propelling himself upwards with a burst of gas.

When he landed at the top, he saw many of the soldiers doubled over panting. Either from exhaustion, or sheer terror. What Gohan instantly noticed however, was that there were only four others, not including himself and the captain.

"Alright, everyone take a breather and let the cannons wear them down. Front side of the gate is either dead or out of ammo so the next barrage is from the inside. Once they fire, the net will be destroyed and they'll be spilling in again. That's when we engage. Understood?"

A few mutters of "sir" could be heard, though Gohan remained silent.

'There's…so few. These were the elites and they've been slaughtered. And that woman…I should have saved her. If I had my powers I could have saved her! Why! Why am I so weak!?'

He smashed his fist against a piece of rubble in frustration, the captain's eyes locking on him.

"Son! Understood?"

He lowered his head and meekly answered. "Yes sir."

'They're all dead. So many…'

A hand slapped down onto his shoulder, drawing Gohan's gaze towards Captain Anton's eyes.

"What's wrong, Son? I need you focused."

Gohan wearily gestured out to the field, almost two dozen bloody corpses still littering the ground. Many more completely devoured. Worryingly was the large number of Titans making their way towards the gate that seem to stretch out endlessly towards the horizon.

"So many died. I just didn't think…I thought it would mean something, that we could accomplish something…"

The seasoned veteran remained silent as he contemplated his next words. "How many Titans did you kill, Gohan?"

"What? Uh…seven, I think."

"Seven!? That's…that's amazing, Gohan."

"But it doesn't matter! I should have done more…saved more…"

"You have saved people Gohan. Every Titan that you have slain could save the life of another soldier. And every soldier that you save can save more lives themselves. There's still four of us left, and that is thanks to you. But you've not only saved them, you've saved the life of every person who made it through that gate in the time you've been fighting. Never think you haven't made a difference."

The cannons were firing again, their cue to prepare for battle. As they looked down on the battle below they saw several Titans be blown to bits, heads and necks being ripped apart in the explosions scoring several definite kills. A thunderous roar echoed from inside as a Crawler stormed through, unopposed as the cannons reloaded. It launched its head forwards and snatched a soldier off the ground, destroying his cannon in the process before he tore off down the street.

"Shit! Son! You're with me, we need to take out that abnormal fast. The rest of you, engage the Titans below!"

Gohan and the captain synchronously jumped off the wall, firing off their hooks and flying down the street in pursuit. Strangely, the Crawler didn't seem too interested in the soldiers and was instead intent on making its way to the Wall Rose gate.

"It's heading for the civilians!" Shouted Anton, having come to the same conclusion as Gohan. It turned sharply ahead of them and they swiftly followed, now heading down towards the main road out of Trost. "We can't let it get to them! We need to get closer! I'll hit its ankles, once it's stopped then go for its neck!"

Gohan nodded determinedly, pressing out more gas and using his Ki to push himself dangerously fast. When he'd gotten close, the captain made his move, coming up from the left and slicing as he darted to the right, hitting the Achilles tendon in both heels. The Crawler came screeching to a halt, with Gohan sailing forwards before he re-oriented himself towards its nape, and bringing his swords down as powerfully as he could.

The nape seemed to explode blood after it was split apart, the hot red liquid gushing onto Gohans clothes even as it began to evaporate. He could hear the captain make his way over to him, the unmistakeable whine of 3DM Gear bursting through the air.

"Excellent work, Gohan, now let's head back."

"Right."

The two turned backwards and headed straight for the gate once more. Neither knew how well the others were fairing, but regardless they still had a job to do. While the captain remained outwardly silent, Gohan sensed the concern radiating off of him. He stretched his Ki senses out to check on the situation at the wall, and almost immediately regretted it. Pushing his Ki out again, he pressed forwards desperately until he arrived. Both coming to a stop on one of the entrance's buildings.

They watched as a Titans hand reached through the broken gate as it dragged itself inside. Many others were already milling around the entrance, feasting on the deceased Garrison soldiers who had died trying to hold them back, including the remainder of the Vanguard. The majority had finished their 'snack' and were heading further into the city.

"No…they're…we were only gone for a second…"

When the captain didn't respond, Gohan looked over at to see him pull a strange looking gun out of his jacket and take aim into the air. Squeezing the trigger, he let loose the red smoke round before tossing the gun to the side.

"Gohan. Let's move."

Venom laced his voice as the two dove forwards, intent on avenging their comrades.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry about the delay with this chapter but I really wanted to make this chapter perfect so it took me a lot longer than I'd expected to write it. Basically, I had writers block. Not helped by the fact that I am moving and have had my wifi shut down. So I'm kinda limited as to when I can post or rematch the anime. On the upside, I do have the battle planned out quite thoroughly do it shouldn't take me as long to write the following chapters, only delay should be from internet access for posting.**

 **xXgohanXx21 -** Gohan should be able to glide **– He can, it just takes more effort to fly using Ki so it's easier to just use the 3DM Gear.**

 **vybion Es Britta -** Again, another Awesome chapter !  
This fanfic is unlike any other I've read before , and trust me on this , I've read a lot of crossovers, but yours is definitely the best !  
By the way Gohan healed pretty quickly at Dr Grisha's hands, that too without a sensu bean, i got a feeling a certain shifting serum is involved (wink). **– Thank you, nice to see people are enjoying it. Sorry buddy, no serum involved here, just something more…sinister.**

 **Pizzadude5665 -** Love u bro I really should start reviewing much more often the thing is everytime I see a new chapter from u I get so happy and when I get to where it end I get angry and well ya loving it **– Hahaha, well sorry 'bout the delay on this one, see the AN, but you'll be happy to hear I already have a solid start on the next chapter. So, unless something annoying happens, you can expect that one up much sooner than with this one.**

 **Guest -** Fair enough on the whole training bit with eren i just thought it would be funny I was thinking of writing my own fanfic of dbz/snk and was wondering if you have any advice anyway with this whole thing with gohan knowing soler flare i think i just missed that part but thode that mean thers a chance gohan knows the move to make a fake moon beacause thats the only way i could think of gohan turning into a ozaru anyway other then that great chapter and excited for the next one :) **– Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see for Gohan's full arsenal of techniques. As for your own fanfic? Make sure that the characters not a Mary Sue, and not OOC is probably the most important thing to remember. And spell check of course.**

 **MythAnime -** why you do dis bullshit and about feats and filler you dickwad the fact that i just watched miss perfect win the rematch against goku doesn't help with the amount of bullshit people like you over underpower without considering people come to crossovers to read about how characters and thier abilities interact with each other also you forgot the fact that gohan went through trauma and spent his blood sweat and tears to achieve the power you took away so think on that doucebag **– I did specify in the description that Gohan has had his power diminished, if you were looking for a full power Gohan I'd recommend Gohan: Titan Slayer. Or, if you don't like them then you could always write your own. I wasn't happy with the ones that existed, and so I started writing this.**

 **Alpha tiger -** Well it seen like things seen to be going alright for gohan and the fact that he seen to be getting some of his strength back after training is a good sign, though I can't wait to see what he does when the battle of trost begin. **– Hope you've liked it so far, there's still plenty more to come.**

 **Guest -** Thank you for being so kind and for updating a new chapter so quickly. It was/is nice to see that Gohan is doing pretty well in the corp. Thanks again for your kindness and I hope you are still fairing well. Hope to see you soon. :) **–Yep, Gohan is/has settled in nicely, but you can expect some changes in the future.**

 **Gohanisabadass -** Will gohan ever go super saiyan or oozaru when under great pressure? **– Super Saiyan? Not as of this moment. Oozaru? Maaaayybeeee…**

 **ShadingWolf49 -** I don't think that Gohan into the Vanguard works well. If the rest of recruits discovers that, nobody would dare enter the exploration group. Since to the being Gohan the first of the top ten; and after his speech, the majority believe he chickened and that probably discouraged the rest of the recruits. **\- Gohan won't be staying in the Garrison, it's only a trial period. One that's…deviated a bit. But yes, Gohan will be joining the Scouts.**

 **ShadingWolf49 -** It also surprises me that Eren reject something that would allow him to kill Titans **– Only in Eren's eyes, it was a waste of time. He didn't get close to producing results, and it takes effort away from things that he can learn.**

 **PageOfMind -** I really enjoy this story thus far. Please don't pay attention to the people who want Gohan to just one shot every Titan. They don't truly value dbz for one of it's core values: overcoming greater forces through hard work. Like when Goku, a low-class warrior, trained hard to surpass Vegeta, someone who was born an elite fighter (off the top of my head I think it was mentioned that his power level when he was just a kid surpassed his father's, whose power level was around 10k I think). How could this story be inspired by dbz if it doesn't have the main character struggle and train to become stronger? Please keep up the good work.

Also, you have a wealth of patience if you can deal with that one guy whining about Gohan being underpowered. Like really? If you don't like this then just leave it alone and read something that you do like. There are billions of people in this world and just as many stories to tell; therefore, there will always be something out there you won't like. Live with it. It's not like this story is hurting anyone. **– It's always good to see true DBZ fans out there, who appreciate the lessons that it taught. Gohan won't be limited forever, but it's important that he was to make the story any good.**

 **Guestiman -** Hey there loving your story, I'm glad you chose Gohan to enter the AOT world, he was always one the more unique and complex characters of the series that did not shine as brightly as he should in the end (still third strongest of the Z-fighters isn't bad).

 **Thanks, he was always my favourite too.**

I'm pretty sure Gohan will eventually go with the Scouts to protect his friends and help build a better future, plus with all the ki radiating from the wall titans would probably cause him to some problems

 **He will, in due time. And the Ki wall thing will play a part later on.**

I can't wait till the Battle of Trost, it's going to be a crazy event for Gohan. I mean most people met gentle and kind Gohan and fun loving sparing Gohan but when they meet the Gohan the fighter who killed Cell, I bet everyone is gonna be surprised.

 **Hope you've liked it so far, and angry Gohan will be making an appearance next chapter.**

Also if Gohan is going to to protect his squad he going to need to use all his ki powers which mean even harder follow up questions when everything is said and done. I can already picture the dramatic reveal, after feeling Eren's energy (could believe Eren got knocked out) disappear he meets with the remaining 104 squad and learns from Armin about Eren's "death" and taps into his boundless rage. (Giant white ki aura as roof tiles levitate, dramatic wind, enraged yells and the ground begins to crack around him) Following with some rapid fire ki blasts (blowing off some Titans heads) and before anyone can say a word he disappears as Titans begin to die all over Trost.

 **Yep, Gohan's Ki abilities will become an important plot point later on, especially when the others witness it.**

I know you said earlier that Gohan has all his techniques (just checked the wiki Special Beam Cannon!) except flight but can he use them all? Like his energy shield, Telekinesis, or the Kamehameha? I figure he won't be able to spam them or use them at his usual power but can he perform them all?

 **He can use them all, including flight, but it's dependant on how much energy he uses for them. Hence, he can make small mid-air adjustments with ease as it doesn't tire him much.**

Love the white headband, very reminisce of his first real life and death fight, though after all the blood being shed it won't be white very long. Now what other lone Saiyan warrior fought to protect his race from genocide, wore a red headband, and was a complete badass? ;)

 **Yamcha?**

I also hope you start planting seeds for the pairings soon (and some false trails to get us really anxious). I'm rooting for Gohan / Historia or a weird Ymir / Gohan / Historia love triangle thing.

 **Pairing seed planted.**

Historia/Krista had the most development as a character so far in the series and her surface personality is similar to Gohan's, but like Gohan has trouble determining their self worth, (her isolation, and Gohan thoughts of being a burden illustrated in his thought during his Super Saiyan Transformation) and eventually grows into stronger characters who can stand on their own.

 **She is a very possible second, but I don't want to mess with possible Canon relationships, especially since she is most likely to be with Ymir.**

Ymir on the otherhand has a nearly opposite surface personality to Gohan (abrasive, calculating, kind of standoffish) but a good person on the inside (sort of like Piccolo). Wanted to use Historia for a bargaining chip but fell in love with her. I kind want her to try to manipulate Gohan (after he shows off in Trost) into being her and Historia bodyguard eventually grows to like him (romantically speaking) and try to push him and Historia as a couple before she is forced to leave with Reiner and Bertolt. (or stay with them by fanfic rewrite (teasing them both), there is a good chance she might reappear later in the manga but her last appearance painted somewhat grim future for her and she wasn't with Reiner or Bertolt in the latest chapter).

Another interesting scenario would be the jealousy angle where she respect Gohan as a friend but is jealous that Historia and him are getting close and fear she may be replaced by him, pushing her to join the Titan shifters or try to eliminate Gohan before she exits the story

Anyway these are just my thoughts and questions

Thanks for awesome story, hope for a update soon! **– Like your ideas man, I have already planned a pairing, as you could probably tell, so I most likely won't implement these.**

 **vybion Es Britta -** By the way, will there be any shipping ? krista x Gohan please **– Maybe…**

 **divineboss2000 -** Keep going, most Dbz and attack on titan crossovers are shit. But I enjoy yours immensely, can't wait for the next chapter. **– Hooray for not being shit!**

 **Scoutsaway -** Gohan won't join the elite garrison, he may not like fighting but he'll do it to protect everyone from the Titans. I can't see him on the sidelines if even one member of the survey team is in danger. **– Gohan won't be staying in the Garrison no, but remember that there's more than one way to protect people.**

 **Update2soon -** I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!  
I almost forgot how awesome this story is. I have a question though. Wont Gohan going the garrison make him seem like a hypocrite. He was speaking so highly of protecting people. Keep writing though, and UPDATE UPDATE, DONT FORGET YOU ARE GREAT AND UPDATE! **– UPDATED! Remember what Gohan was thinking about, there are several ways to protect people, and technically speaking the Garrison is more of a defensive force than the Scouts. But yes, Gohan will join the Scouts later on, just you wait.**

 **The Alamore -** THIS...IS...AWESOME! I LOVE IT! although I would have expected the cadets to panic or be scared when Gohan used Solar Flare but hey...I LOVE IT! Please make another chapter soon! I am rooting for the pairing of Historia x Gohan! Thank you for the story! **\- They were more confused and annoyed than scared, but just you wait till Gohan unveils some of his true powers.**

 **RED -** Gran capitulo, tu historia es la mejor que e leído en toda mi vida, por cierto yo que tu le aria caso ala sugerencia 2 de StudiOUS la leí y creo que es una idea genial y por ultimo se que puede sonar algo cursi pero siempre e creído que es bueno que una historia tenga algo de romance, así que me gustaría que gohan tuviera una novia (de preferencia Mikasa)

Gracias por leer mi comentario y espero con hacinas el próximo capitulo. Ha si que por favor sacalo lo mas pronto possible **-** **Sí, habrá emparejamientos. Ya tengo una pareja en cuenta que yo, personalmente, disfruto bastante. Espero que os guste también, por desgracia, no es Mikasa embargo.**

 **yggdrasil001 -** Amazing story :D  
Update soon please! **– Tada!**

 **Aiamthelegendaryssj -** Hey! I love your story! it would be awesome if Gohan turns to a giant ape and starts fighting with colossal titan or turns to a ssj when his friend is in danger and he needs to help **– You're really gonna love one of the later pieces I have planned. No spoilers…**


	10. The Angel of Trost

**Chapter 10 The Angel of Trost**

 **Beta Read by Levi Ackermanlet**

"Come now, take this seriously. Very well, yet another victory is mine." A small tap echoed throughout the room as the man slapped the black chess piece down. "Dear oh dear, one would think our monthly rolls would see at least some modest improvement in your approach to the game, Pixis."

"One would think so yes, clearly my brain is inferior to yours, Lord Wald."

Opposite him, the obese member of royalty chuckled heartily as he filled his hand with pastries from a nearby plate. "Such obsequiousness from the single highest ranking officer in the Southern territory." The man bit down on the five snacks he'd organised in his hand, gobbling cheerfully as he did. "Tell me, seriously, how can you hope to thwart the Titans when you-"

"Commander Pixis, Sir! I bring news!"

All those present in the room turned to look at the one who dared to interrupt Lord Wald. It was a young, blonde haired Garrison soldier who stood apprehensively to attention.

"I beg your pardon, young man, I-"

"The Colossal Titan is laying siege to the city of Trost! Reports say the gate has been destroyed!"

The sounds of shattered glass filled the air as Lord Wald dropped his wine in horror. For several seconds all was quiet as the man remained in stunned disbelief. The quiet was broken as Pixis stood up from his chair and drank heavily from the Wine bottle at the table.

"Ah, this vintage is worthy of your good taste. One man of action to another, I obsequiously accept it as a gift."

As he began to walk out the door, his two escorts bowed and turned to follow him, neither of the three slowing at the Lord's desperate questioning.

"Where are you going? Pixis, wait! You can't just march off! I command you to stay! Preparations must be made, assemble your troops and establish a Garrison around my estate, this instant! Damn it all, it's your sworn duty to defend us!"

Finally, the bald Commander halted and turned back to the man.

"Lord Wald sir, untold numbers of our brave comrades in arms are laying down their lives in defence of Trost as we speak. Including one very promising young cadet who I personally placed on the front lines."

"Commander, I'll go ready the horses, Sir." Interjected Anka before leaving.

"When the dust has settled, there may well be more graves than people to dig them. An astronomical number of lives snuffed out in a twinkling."

"Yes well, there's no help for it, is there? If it's their time… Besides, what earthly good can the presence of a man who persistently loses to me at chess do for them now? Why not remain where I can assist you?"

Pixis's remaining escort, Gustav, chose to interject. "Your Lordship if I may speak freely, should the commander actually face a Titan in battle, he won't feel compelled to play down his skill as he does with you."

The Lord gasped before growling slightly at the young man, who was spared the tongue lashing by Pixis' calm scolding.

"That's enough, soldier. Good day, sir, I wish you another opulently appointed day of sloth and tranquillity."

Once again, the aged Commander turned to leave even as the Lord begged behind him.

"Please don't go. Don't do this to me. Pixis, please I'm begging you! Pixis!"

The Lord's pleas faded into nothing as the Garrison soldiers left the estate, Anka heading over with three horses in tow.

"Here you are, sir."

"Thank you, Anka." He climbed his mount, but paused before he gave the order to ride out. "Anka, the boy I spoke with yesterday, Gohan Son. You met him before, didn't you?"

"Only briefly, sir, when he and Squad Leader Langnar from the Scouts entered Trost."

"Yes, I read the reports, such a…interesting background that boy has." He snapped his reins and galloped down the road, his two escorts following closely behind.

'And his military training scores…I've never seen a soldier as remarkable since Captain Levi. It would be a truly great loss if the Garrison were to lose a soldier of his calibre.'

* * *

Gohan landed hard on the ground just as another crash punctuated the air. He wasted no time in marvelling his work, for every Titan he killed there seemed to be three more to take its place. For all their hard work neither he nor the captain could stem the tide of Titans coming in through the gate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the other Vanguard soldier slay yet another Titan before stopping on a wrecked building, its roof still somehow holding despite the deceased Titan that lay evaporating on top of it. Gohan made his way over to him and stopped next to the panting captain.

"Sir, they just keep coming."

"You're…" He paused and steadied his breathing. "You're right. Alright, we need to prioritise just the Abnormals. Everything else can be taken by the regular Garrison when they reinforce us."

"Where are they, sir? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They'll be assisting with the evacuation and organising at Headquarters. But make no mistake, Son, they'll be here soon."

"Yes…yes, Sir."

"Look."

The captain pointed towards the gate where another Titan was making its way through. This was different however, its eyes seemed to focus intently on them. The captain scrutinised it with his eyes whilst Gohan probed its Ki. Like the others, its Ki was not only a twisted abomination of a normal person's, but it was much higher, even greater than that of a regular Titan, though not by much.

"It's an abnormal, Sir."

"Yes, but what kind?"

They soon got their answer as it turned away from them, instead focusing on one of the destroyed barricades by the entrance. Bending down, it picked up the wooden frame and turned back to face them. As the sense of danger grew in Gohan's gut, the beast hefted it above its head and threw it towards them.

With a start, Gohan launched himself to the side, only narrowly missing the debris as it smashed into the building. As soon as he landed on the street another Titan made a grab for him, making him hop away desperately. More and more Titans seemed to close in on him, far more vulnerable now than he was on the street. He weaved between the monstrous hands that reached for him before launching himself back onto the rooftops.

He'd barely taken a step before he spotted another missile heading his way. He dodged again, but lost his footing and fell to his knees as a piece of debris smacked him painfully in the back. Looking up he saw his attacker ready another object, this time a boulder, in its hands.

'I have to get rid of that Abnormal before he hits me.'

Standing up, he waited for the next boulder to be thrown, darting directly towards the Titan as soon as its weapon left its fingertips. The rock smashed violently behind him into the building, caving in part of the roof as it did. When he reached the end of the rooftop, Gohan jumped as high as he could, only letting his hooks fly when he began to descend towards the ground.

Using the gas and some Ki to propel him forwards, he shot towards it like a bullet. The Abnormal raised its hand towards Gohan, its fingers splayed wide as it tried to grab him mid-flight. Using his Ki, he adjusted in the air and slipped between its fingers, landing softly on its arm. He pumped some Ki into them and let his blades slice along its arm as he ran towards its head. He slammed violently against its face, stabbing his swords deep into its eyes as he did so.

He hopped backwards, removing his swords and firing a single hook onto the top of its head. Swinging himself over the top of it, he slashed downwards and gorged a deep tear into its neck, letting the blood pour out by the gallons. It fell to the floor with a mighty crash, Gohan landing gracefully on the street once more.

'Done. Now where's…where's the captain?'

He hurriedly stretched out his senses, locking onto the captain's ki, not too far from him. Gohan's eyes widened in horror as he saw the man clutched tightly in the hand of a Titan, his body being lifted towards its hungry mouth.

"NO!"

He pushed himself forwards with all his might, flooding his swords with Ki as he closed in on it. He span through the air, his swords swinging dangerously as he chopped off the Titan's hand by its wrist. The hand and the captain smacked loudly onto the floor, Gohan swinging around the Titan and gouging out the back of its neck without hesitation. He landed by the hand and began to pry its fingers open to release the captain.

"S-Son…"

As soon as he had, Gohan saw the blood that soaked his clothes, a piece of wooden shrapnel embedded in his stomach.

"Get us onto the roof…"

Blood seeped out of his mouth as he spoke, his breathing having become pained and raspy. Gohan shakily followed his order, releasing the now dull blades from his grips, and awkwardly cradling the man in his arms as he launched them both onto the roof with the fewest Titans around. He held the man carefully as he choked and coughed some blood onto the roof.

"Son, I'm done."

"No, I won't let anyone else die."

"That's not exactly up to you now is it? Heh heh-"

He was cut off by some violent coughing. When he'd finished, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out three bloodied envelopes.

"I collected these from three of my men." He passed them to Gohan, who reluctantly accepted them, before reaching in and pulling out another one. "This one's mine, take it."

"No, no Sir, I can't. You have internal bleeding but I'll get you to a doctor, they'll fix you up and-"

"Gohan, how many Titans have you killed today?"

"Seven…seventeen, Sir."

"Seventeen? Wow…you're an amazing soldier, Gohan, never forget that…"

He went silent as his eyes began to dim, then finally closed forever.

For a while, Gohan merely held the man in his arms, before laying him down gently on the rooftop. He was gone. The last soldier of the Garrison's elite Vanguard now lay dead before him. He took the now four envelopes in his hand and stuffed them carefully inside his jacket, taking great measure not to damage them. As he stood up, he drew his second set of blades and faced the Titan horde who began to surround the building.

"No more…"

White hot vengeance burned in his eyes as he walked, letting a hook fly off into the distance as he flung himself towards them. As he soared through the air, he began to spin, letting his blades whip around dangerously as he landed on one of the outstretched arms of the Titan.

"NO MORE!"

He shot around its body, chopping pieces of it off as he whirled around it. It howled in pain before being silenced as the nape of its neck was cut out. His revenge not yet satisfied, Gohan launched himself at another Titan, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"I want everyone to split into four squadrons as practiced! All squadrons are responsible for supply running, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison regiment!" Captain Kitts Woerman shouted as loudly as possible as he addressed the line-up of recruits before him. "The intercept squadron will be taking the Vanguard. Cadets will be taking the middle guard, led by the support squad. Rear guard will go to the elites. I expect you all to man your posts knowing the advance team has been wiped out."

Gasps of panic and fear rose up amongst the cadets, many frightened by the mere notion that their elite soldiers had already been killed. For those of the 104th who knew however, their thoughts were on a certain monkey-tailed friend.

'Gohan…he was with them. He can't be dead. That's just not possible.'

'Gohan's dead! But he was the best of us, what hope do we have?'

'We're doomed! We're all gonna die today!'

Eren's thoughts were different, however. 'It's just like five years ago. Everyone believed he was dead, then he showed up again. I don't believe them. Gohan, I know you're alive out there, you'd best stay that way!'

"That's right! The outer gate is history, the Titans are in. This means, the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear. If, and when he does, the inner gate will also be history."

The green cadets began muttering to each other once more, each growing more distraught by the second.

"Is this real?"

"Please be a dream."

"God, what if the bastards manage to bust through wall Rose?"

"Quiet!" Barked Captain Woerman, snapping everyone's attention back to him. "Right, those in the Vanguard, be ready. The whole area is saturated with Titans. Your mission is a very simple one, defend the wall till the evacuation's done. Now, be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution. If it comes to it, lay down your lives. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" The crowd saluted sharply despite the horrific news, and split off towards their duties. Jean remained in the square for several moments, his head in his hands.

"Why'd this have to happen now? Just one more day and I'd be heading for the interior."

Next to him, one of the other cadets vomited heavily onto the ground as Christa calmly patted him on the back.

"You gonna be alright?"

He looked up at her only briefly, before throwing up once more onto the ground. Jean watched, sickened before his eyes narrowed in anger. As he walked off, he passed the many other cadets who were hugging the knees on the floor, many of them praying.

"Please no. Please no. Please no…"

He looked away, turning his frustration inwards before he was smacked out of his thoughts when he walked into somebody. His eyes locked with Eren's and he shoved him out the way.

"Move it."

Eren grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-stride. "The hell, man, what's wrong with you?"

"The hell kind of question is that? We're all about to be Titan chow, do you expect me to sing you a happy little song?" Only a few metres away, Mikasa stopped walking, having overheard the argument. As Jean raised his voice again, she made her way over. "You're loving this aren't you, you little psycho!? Of course you are, your whole life's aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy of shipping off to the MPs!"

"Jean, get a ho-"

"NO! Not all of us are suicidal."

"Damn it, shut up for a second!" Eren pushed Jean roughly up against the wall, the taller of the two lightly hitting his head against it. "We're trained for this, what do you think the last two years were about? We survived, we stared death in the face and we lived. Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn't take it and either ran or were thrown out. Hell, some people actually died, but not us! Am I right? We powered through for two years, what's one more day?" Around him, several of the cadets who had been wallowing in self-pity looked up at him. "You can do this, Jean, alright? The MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow."

He let him go and stood back, Jean's eyes still widened in surprise before they narrowed with determination. "Shit." He turned and walked away from Eren. "On your feet, Daz, stop bawling."

"O…Okay…" Was weakly heard.

Having watched Jean leave, Mikasa walked over to Eren to speak with him. "Eren. If things take a turn for the worse, I want you to come find me, alright?"

"What? We're in completely different squads."

"Look, this is gonna get ugly, and when it does, the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ackerman! You're with me."

The duo's attention was drawn to Captain Ian Dietrich, one of the Garrison's elites who was standing nearby.

"You've been assigned to the rear guard on special orders, let's get moving."

"But sir, I'm a cadet, I'll slow everyone down."

"You're not being asked for a self-evaluation here, the mass exodus is falling apart. We need as many elite soldiers as possible to get things back on track." Without further explanation, he turned and began to walk away.

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"HEY!" Eren cut her off sharply with a headbutt. "You've been given a direct order, pull it together. Now! This is bigger than the two of us and you know it, we're on the verge of extinction here, have some damn perspective."

Mikasa was silent for a moment before she cast her head down in shame.

"You're right, I'm sorry. This whole situation just has me out of my head. It's just…what they said about the Vanguard. That's where Gohan was. He could be-"

"He's not. We all thought that after he saved mom, but he returned. Three years later he showed up just fine. Now look at him, he's the best Cadet the military's ever seen. Commander Pixis himself was trying to poach him for the Garrison. He's still alive, I know he is."

She grabbed his hand to stop him as he turned to leave. "Just promise, promise me one thing. Whatever happens, don't get yourself killed."

He looked her in the eyes, his face blank before roughly freeing his arm and walking away once more. 'I hadn't planned on it, thanks. No, I won't allow myself to get killed. Not until I taste what life is like outside of these god-forsaken walls.'

* * *

Gohan landed roughly on the ground, ejecting his third set of blades. Despite flooding his swords with his own Ki, making them sharper and more durable, in his rage he'd been repeatedly careless, intent on causing these monsters as much pain as possible before he killed them. They had to be punished, punished for all the people they'd killed.

Three Titans moved to surround him, each reaching out to grab him. Nimbly, Gohan jumped over the first hand, pulling himself up its arm with his hooks and gas. He whirled through the air and butchered the Titan's neck as he passed it. It wasn't the nape, but it had felt good. Once behind it, he reeled himself back in towards its nape.

Before he could reach it however, another hand moved towards him and wrapped itself around his leg. He slashed down in anger, chopping off the fingers in a spray of blood before turning back to his target. The Titan had turned around and was now throwing its hands out to snatch him out of the air. He quickly pushed as much Ki as possible out of his body to dodge, but was caught by the hand and smacked to the ground.

As he rose back to his knees, his Ki sensing screamed out in alarm and he shot a hook down the street. He pulled himself out the way just in time as the third Titan, a 12-metre, slapped the ground where he had been. He looked back in horror, no doubt in his mind that if he'd stayed he would have become a stain on the ground.

The ground shook as four more Titans approached from the street behind him, and two more reinforced his original three attackers. He leapt up onto one of the roofs with the aid of some of his fast depleting gas, and came face to face with the distorted snarl of a 10-metre Titan. He dived off the roof as its fist demolished where he had been.

It must have been an abnormal if it wasn't trying to grab him, which now left him surrounded by nine normal Titans of varying heights and a large abnormal. Slowly, they moved in towards him, backing him closer to the Trost outer wall.

'What do I do? I can't beat them all at once. And I'm almost out of blades! I could use my Ki, but I can't use that and the 3DM Gear at the same time.' He'd calmed down somewhat from the mindless rage he'd drifted into earlier, now being able to think somewhat clearly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple 3DM Gear users heading towards him. The abnormal was the first to react, turning around and plucking a Garrison soldier out of the air, crushing her to death in its hand as it did. Two more soldiers appeared from behind a distant building and hit the Abnormal simultaneously, one of them scoring the kill while the other distracted it.

More and more soldiers began to arrive, each Titan being targeted by several soldiers at once with many going down in moments. Gohan moved to join them before two Garrison soldiers landed in front of him. One of them, a red haired man in his thirties turned to face him.

"Cadet! What are you doing here!?"

"Uh, I'm part of the Vanguard, sir!"

"The Vanguard's gone, kid, we're here to replace you. Fall back to the Wall Rose exit and receive your new orders."

The duo headed off to fight as Gohan hesitantly turned away. A scream caught his ears as he made to leave, and he spotted a soldier being lifted into the air by his legs, the wide open mouth of a Titan below him.

Without thinking, Gohan immediately twisted on his heels and headed towards it.

"Cadet! What are you doing!?"

Gohan faulted, torn between his instincts and his orders. He watched as the man was dropped into its mouth, his pleas echoing as he disappeared from sight. Gohan's stomach sank as he watched the man's death, guilt and shame working into his mind.

"Shit." Cried out the soldier, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a flare gun. He fired a red flare into the air before turning back to see Gohan still stood by him. "Fall back to the Wall Rose exit or I will execute you for insubordination!"

His voice snapped Gohan out of his stupor as he numbly began to walk away.

"Uh…yes Sir."

He turned and fired his hooks. Leaving silently as his body began to feel the weight of what had just occurred.

'They're dead. I could have saved them. I _should_ have saved them. These soldiers, they're going to die. I should stay and help them, but…I was ordered not to. Should I blindly trust them?'

Despite what his upbringing had taught him, the last two years he'd spent training in the military had repeatedly drilled into him one thing. Always listen to your commanding officer. Gohan clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to break through, despite how much he so _desperately_ wanted to help them, he continued on. Heading straight towards the inner gate.

* * *

"Look at it this way, Armin, it's a golden opportunity." Eren said to his best friend, attempting to soothe some of the boy's obvious nervousness. "I mean, if we prove our worth as soldier's right here? We'll rise up right through the ranks, before long we could even be leading our own regiment. We could bypass rookie status altogether." He flashed Armin a confident grin as he felt the blonde's hopes rise.

"Sounds good, I'm with you all the way."

"Now now, boys, you're not the only ones in your class. Save some of the glory for the rest of us." Interrupted Mina's soft voice, bringing the duo's attention back to the rest of their squad.

Thomas chipped in as well. "Good luck beating us to the punch a second time, Eren. No head starts for you this round."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Listen up, whoever kills the most Titans gets bragging rights."

"Heh heh, better not fudge your scores."

On the rooftop next to them, one of the senior Garrison soldiers called out to them. "Squadron 34! The Vanguard needs support!"

"Right." Eren turned back to his squad. "Give them hell!"

As one, Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Nac, and Mylius moved through the town. Soaring high above the streets with confidence.

Their confidence began to slowly disappear as they eyed the front of the Trost district, and the dozens of Titans who walked unabated through it.

"There's so many of them."

"The new Vanguard's been completely overwhelmed."

"I don't believe this, those guys always talked so big!"

'I thought things would be hairy, but this?' Eren thought to himself. 'This is insane. Gohan…please be safe.' His thoughts were sharply cut off as he spied something strange in front of them.

"We've got an abnormal!" The lanky Titan leaped towards them. "Pull up!"

The Titan smacked face first into the church tower. Clouds of smoke and dust billowing out from the impact.

The squad landed roughly onto a building, with Eren only just managing to grab a hold of the ledge. Their eyes filled with horror as they watched the monster that had attacked them reveal its face. Thomas Wagner stuck halfway inside its mouth.

The cadet was frozen in pain and terror as he begged to his friends. "Oh my god. Please, help me."

Without further waiting, the Titan tilted its head back and swallowed him whole.

"You bastard!" Eren leapt towards it, thrusting himself forwards with a burst of gas.

"Eren!"

"Wait, stay with the group!"

Armin followed only a moment later, the rest of the squad hesitantly following.

"Get back here!" Screamed Eren, oblivious to his squad behind him. "You're gonna pay for killing my friend! You're not getting away. You're not getting away!"

He let out a final war cry as he raised his blades, intent on reaping his vengeance on the beast that had murdered Thomas.

He was instantly stopped when an abnormal jumped up from between two houses, and tore his leg off in one bite. Eren smashed painfully into the roof tiles, blood occasionally spurting into the air as he tumbled across them.

"Eren!"

"Oh god no!"

As his squad came to rescue him, a 10-metre Titan stepped onto the street and snatched Nac Tius out of the air. His whole body disappearing underneath the Titan's palm.

As the remaining squad watched in shock, Mina was suddenly jerked backwards as her wires were pulled by a curious Titan. With a slight scream, she smacked dangerously into the side of a building, falling unconscious and laying still on the floor.

Mylius was grabbed mid-air by another Titan, his top half struggling furiously against it. Its blood-soaked face looked down on him as he screamed in terror.

"Argh! Don't, please stop! I don't want to die!"

Armin fell to his knees and gazed at his best friend's motionless body, petrified. He couldn't watch it, and he remained transfixed on Eren.

'Why? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch.'

Armin remained frozen still as he heard the thumping grow nearer. Looking to his left, he saw a bearded Titan make its way towards him, and slowly pick him up by his jacket.

Mina was lifted into the air, slowly returning to consciousness as she looked into the wide, deformed eyes of the Titan who'd grabbed her wires. She screamed at the top of her lungs as it lifted her head towards its mouth. Then she screamed again when she was suddenly dropped to the ground.

The Titan let out a wail as it collapsed to the floor, Mina still trapped in its now dead hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mina saw what she could describe as an angel, its bright, white, halo still distinct despite his drab cadet uniform. The teenager grew smaller as he zoomed down the street towards Mylius, its blades flashing in the sunlight.

Mylius sent one final prayer to God as he neared the Titan's jaws. Its teeth were just about to rip him in half when he saw sunlight glinting off of something metal, then the Titan's hand was sliced off by a soldier's sword. The blood soaked monster was swiftly dealt with as the nape of its neck was cleaved into pieces, no sounds escaping its lips as it fell to the floor with an almighty crash.

The Titan that gripped Nac's bleeding body in its hand saw the 'angel' coming towards it, and swung its free arm to grab its prize. Nimbly, Gohan darted over its arm and dove directly towards its face. He used his Ki and pushed himself to the side to skirt around its teeth as it gnashed at him. Firing a hook straight into its neck, he shredded the beast's neck with a flurry of Ki enhanced swipes.

Dropping to the ground, he cast his eyes around the street where they were in and froze. Further down the road stood another Titan, its mouth open and its hand empty.

'Who…who did I miss?'

Before he could find out, more powerful thuds could be heard as three more Titans seemed to appear on the street, as if they had oozed out of the buildings themselves. Looking at the people he'd rescued, Gohan felt his worry grow.

Mina was stumbling around as she tried to stand up, the blow to her head having left her dazed and confused. Mylius was desperately trying to scramble out of the dead Titan's hand, though from his repeated cries of pain it sounded like he'd broken something, most likely his leg. Gohan's Ki senses told him that Nac was still alive, but barely, and his Ki was dropping steadily.

As the first of the new Titans closed in on Mina, Gohan dove forwards, enhancing his speed with his gas and Ki. He landed next to her and grabbed a hold of her, launching them both back the way he'd come, just in time to narrowly avoid the Titan's hand as it smashed into the building she'd been resting against.

They landed roughly by Mylius, whereupon Gohan instantly drew his blades.

"Gohan? What are you-Argh!"

He screamed in fright as Gohan sliced through the hand, the fingers falling off and freeing him. Gohan wasted no time in talking and simply wrapped his arm around Mylius, Mina under his other, and shot them both towards where Nac's body was encased.

He dropped them both, with Mylius crying out as he put pressure on his leg, and ran up to the motionless hand. He sheathed his swords and pried the clenched hand open, Nac bloodied, and still bleeding, from dropping out to the side. Gohan grabbed him before he hit the ground and studied him carefully. His Ki was almost non-existent, and the blood had nearly stopped flowing from the gashes across his body.

'No…He's gonna die…'

Gohan narrowed his eyes in determination and laid his hand on the cadet's chest. He'd never done it before, and it was only a theory, but it was worth a try. He pulled the Ki from his body and flooded it into Nac.

Gohan dropped to his knees with exhaustion, beads of sweat appearing onto his face. He heard a noise though, a small, light breathing. He looked closely at Nac's chest and was relieved to see a soft rise and fall.

"Gohan! What do we do!?"

It was Mylius, having hobbled over to him with some help from Mina. The girl herself was still swaying on her feet, though she'd steadied somewhat. Behind them however, the three Titans were closing in quickly. Gohan felt panic begin to swell in his chest, he had to get them to the wall Rose gate to be healed, but there was no way that he could carry all three of them. None of them were able to use their 3DM Gear, Mylius' broken leg would stop him from landing, let alone hamper his abilities in the air, Mina was too dazed to fly, and if Gohan left Nac alone for too long he feared he would die.

"We have to run. Back to the gate!"

He laid the unconscious man in his arms and began heading down the street. Mina and Mylius both looked at him in confusion, before snapping themselves out of their stupor and rushing to follow him.

* * *

They rounded the corner, all four Cadets sprinting as fast as possible. Moments later, three sets of Titan footsteps came thundering behind them. Mylius was hobbling along as fast as he could, mainly thanks to Mina supporting him the whole way. Even Gohan was only stumbling along, his forehead drenched in sweat and repeatedly threatening to drip into his eyes and blind him. He'd been exhausting himself by constantly feeding his own Ki into Nac, not to mention that the constant fighting he'd been doing that day had also done its part to drain him.

Worse still, was that despite having a gap when they'd first ran off, the Titans were almost upon them. Their big lumbering forms had kept them slower than what would be expected, but their tremendous strides and limitless-like stamina had kept them hot on their heels.

A terrified scream pierced the air, a loud crashing swiftly following. Casting his eyes back, Gohan was horrified to note that one of the Titans had just made a grab for Mina and Mylius, missing and hitting the building next to them instead.

'Darn it, they caught up! I've got to do something!'

Taking one last look at the crimson covered cadet in his arms, Gohan sent a burst of Ki into him and laid him gently on the ground. Turning back to face the incoming Titans, he drew his final set of blades and let his hooks fly. As he passed Mina and Mylius, he swung his swords around viciously, carving up an ankle of each Titan and making them stumble.

He was quite fortunate that they were all lined up, otherwise slowing them down would have been much more difficult. He fired one of his hooks off again and flew between their legs, hacking apart their other ankle and dropping the three to the floor. As he passed in front of the last one however, it slapped its hand down on the ground to try and crush him. While it missed, it still made a small shockwave that sent Gohan tumbling to the ground.

"Gohan!"

He stumbled to his feet and grabbed Nac once more, pleased to find that his Ki hadn't dropped significantly in the time they'd been separated. When he turned to leave again, he was shocked when he saw the Titans already trying to rise again, steam surging from their shredded ankles.

'No no no no. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to stay down longer, give us enough time to escape!'

Gohan put it down to his inexperience and prepared to charge in again, this time to finish them.

As it turned out, he didn't have to, as three figures appeared from atop the buildings and slew the Titans. They were three Garrison soldiers, two male and one female, the female looked very familiar, especially with that red scarf of hers.

"Mikasa!"

"Gohan! Y-You're alive!"

He let a wide smile cross his face, and for a brief moment she did likewise, before one of the soldiers coughed for their attention.

"I'm Captain Ian Dietrich, where's your squad soldier?"

"Um, I'm Cadet Gohan Son, sir, I was part of the Vanguard!"

"The Vanguard!? Weren't they wiped out?"

Gohan looked down in grief. "Yes sir, they're all gone. I was holding position when one of the soldiers told me to fall back here for new orders."

Ian looked thoughtful for a moment, cupping his chin with his hand. "Well if you were with the original Vanguard then it's best you stay here, we need all the elites we can to keep the evacuation on track. What about your friends?"

"Uh, well I just saved them, sir. They're all injured, especially this man."

He showed the unconscious Nac in his arms, and the soldiers grimaced at the brutal sight.

"The gate's blocked with evacuees, kid, no one's getting through there. And as far as I know we've got no doctors. Abel, I want you to take him over the wall. Try and do it out of sight if you can, we don't need the extra panic. Someone did it earlier and the crowd began demanding we do the same to everyone."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier, 'Abel', ran over to Gohan and gently lifted Nac out of his arms. He jogged down the road before he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"And the rest of you, you don't look critical, what squad were you all in?"

Mina took the opportunity to answer, a weary Mylius still resting against her.

"Squad 34, sir! Assigned to the middle guard."

"Squad 34?" Mikasa stepped forward hesitantly. "That's Eren's squad."

Gohan looked at the two wounded Cadets in shock. He hadn't seen Eren at all. Did that mean he was...?

"Where is he? Where's Eren!?"

"Ackerman! Calm down!"

"H-H-He got bit…by a Titan." Mina answered tentatively, Mikasa's eyes going wide as she felt her heart break. "He wasn't eaten, but I don't know what happened to him."

"I…I'm going to find him."

Mikasa pivoted on her heels and began sprinting away, firing her hooks and flying off into the distance.

"Ackerman! Get back here now!" Screamed Ian, his voice rich with anger.

"I'm going to help her!" Shouted Gohan as he made to follow her.

"NO! I need all elites to hold here! We have to get these civilians out ASAP!"

"B-But…"

He stayed rooted to his spot, unable to decide.

'I have to help her! If Eren's out there I've gotta save him! But…I have orders…'

He stepped back slowly.

'Mikasa…please be safe.'

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I am terribly sorry about the delay on this chapter, I had hoped to get it posted before I moved but I was obviously unable. I tried to make the necessary edits through my phone, but it kept glitching out and screwing up the chapter, and I didn't want to post some great big mess. Even if I did, the place I'm now living in has no mobile service for me, and I've only just got the internet set up. Again, sorry about the delay, I had hoped to get it up much, much sooner, but I just couldn't. Hope you guys/gals can forgive me.**

 **I am, however, happy to say that I know have a solid, rough draft of the ending for this fic. I won't spoil it, but I think you guys are gonna like it a lot, I know I do.**

 **Guest -** una de las mejores historias que e leído, y la única historia de gohan en el mundo SNK buena que hay espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo  
PD : espero un Historia x gohan en el futuro cercano **\- ninguna promesa sobre Gohan x Historia, ya veremos lo que pasa, pero espero que te gusta cualquier dirección que entra, y le doy las gracias por su apoyo.**

 **syhimexenoverse -** I think gohan should turn into the Ozuru or great ape It requires blutz waves for him to transform not Ki but you do You also love the story by the way **\- No spoilers...**

 **GuessW8 -** Is Cell somehow inhabiting Gohan's body? I mean like StudIOUS suggested is it some sort of symbiotic relationship where Cell is feeding off of Gohan's energy while the Namekian Cells are healing him faster and regrew his tail.

If it is kind of like that I kinda want Gohan to retain his new healing factor (when Cell eventually leaves Gohan) and maybe absorb some new techniques through the bond. I mean Vegeta's Power Ball would be useful for quick Ozaru changes, but I don't think he would teach Gohan any kind of technique that is useless to Saiyans without tails or at all.

Based on the last chapter's letter and this chapter's interactions I going to say this is a Gohan x Petra pairing, though you could be laying a false trail and considering the background of the story and have Gohan with multiple love interests (one at a time, after a break-up or a untimely demise or the manga / 4koma gives you an idea)

Though I'm unsure whether or not you were using sarcasm (never good with detecting that, especially in writing) I think Guestiman was referring to Bardock, Gohan's biological grandfather who died trying to save Planet Vegeta from Frieza. Received psychic powers and visions of doom. Fought by himself against Frieza's army wore a red headband that was originally a white armband soaked in the blood of his dead best friend. I mean there are some parallels to Gohan's situation and Bardock's.

I actually found a nice story about the two: s/10161179/1/Through-the-Ghost , I recommend checking it out if you have the time

So will Mikasa, Annie, or Levi be throwing around energy attack or flying in the future? I mean I imagine after Trost Gohan will have a large influx of students, I mean Ki sensing by itself would be invaluable for Titan detection (except for shifters).

I hope you update soon I find myself constantly refreshing this story waiting for a new chapter

Thanks Again - **Won't talk about Cell, spoilers and all that. If it was what you are thinking, not saying it is though, thoughts? I was using sarcasm btw, I mean, Yamcha? A lot of things but badass ain't one of them. And I read that story you recommended, I like it, they gained a follower that day. Energy attacks are very hard to do so...you'll have to wait and see.**

 **vybion Es Britta -** Man you have no idea how excited i was to see the new chapter !  
I practically checked your fanfic every day for an update !  
It's cool to see Gohan kicking ass again.7 Titans in just his first mission, and that's just a mere taste of his abilities !  
Sooner or later his origins might be questionned, just like Commander Nile did for Mikasa in the courtroom. So why not make Gohan aware of the underground of wall Sina ?  
This way, Gohan wil have a backup excuse for his Son family. **\- Gohan wouldn't be aware of the underground city as it's not something that's mentioned too often in AoT, but it will become a part later on as you will see. Also, seven Titans? How about now hey?**

 **urs-v -** Yep, that's Shingeki no Kyojin, take a crew of awesome badasses, pit them againt's monster they are trained to figth, boost them with home turf, power of friendship and whatever else. Then just let the monster slaugther them.  
Evrybody can die.  
For a moment I tougth that Gohan was going super Saiyan on us. Didn't make sens, it's too early, but it sure felt like it for a second. **\- Nah super saiyan would be _way_ to early here. Besides, there's still so many other people that have yet to die.**

 **InLivingKniffee -** I really enjoy this story, all attack on titan story's I've found are crap AU romance story's. Keep it up bae. - **I'm a bae!? 3 3 3** **Just kidding, but I'm glad you enjoy it, nice to know I'm not the only one who noticed that annoying trend.**

 **yggdrasil001 -** Great chapter :D Can't wait for the continuation!  
About Gohan powers, I think it would be really cool if he was capable of attaining the form of Super Saiyan 4 (half Super Saiyan and half golden oozaru). It could be more easy for him to have access to his monkey powers in these world than it is to become Super Saiyan 2 or 3. These way, he only had to gain the powers of Super Saiyan 1 (not an easy feat, of course :p) and become even more powerful once he gains control of his rage when he is oozaru...  
His oozaru form will be exactly like in the anime or will there be some diferences? I'm really curious about the way your plot will go from here XD Please update soon! **\- If Gohan gets his Oozaru form it would be just like in canon, 10x power boost. A.K.A. GTFO out of Gohan's way. As for the other forms...no spoilers...**

 **ManwithaPlan113 -** Good to see you back... **\- Sorry I couldn't keep it on a roll like I'd hoped.**

 **Killz717 -** Nice chapter! I don't have much to say about it. I think I know who you are choosing to be with Gohan, but I'm not entirely sure...anyway , KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK! **\- If it is who you are thinking of, since I think I know who you are referring to, thoughts? Not saying that's what I'm going with though.**

 **Guest -** How quickly the atmosphere changed...poor Gohan, I hope he doesn't blame himself for the casualties...Well, I was going to ask if there will be an appearance of an Oozaru but someone already asked it so all is good! Anyway, as usual your writing is always a pleasure to read especially the characters and their emotions/actions,you make the story feel alive with them and you're almost to the 100-mark in the reviews!Congrats! Thanks for the awesome chapter and hope to see you soon! :D **\- Sadly, Gohan's like that though, always shouldering responsibilities and feeling it to be his fault when things go wrong. Why couldn't he be stronger? Faster? Why didn't he finish Cell off when he had the chance... And the reviews are great, they make me feel so special!**

 **Guest -** Another amazing chapter for an amazing story! I wonder how everyone will find out and react about Gohan being Saiyan and being from another universe. Well, I guess I just have to keep reading to find out! I can't wait until another update! **\- Well it wouldn't be great, especially seeing as in DBZ that's at least somewhat normal, but in AoT...no.**

 **Alpha tiger -** Good chapter, and a good way to begin the battle of trost, if gohan is feeling terrible now, then imagine what going to happen when he find out what happen to eren and his friends, anyway good chapter. - **Well...when he found out about Eren and Armin anyway... ;)**

 **SuZoe -** Howdy came across your story and loved it!

I'm glad you've allowed Karla to live that is going to be interesting twist when it comes to Eren's trial and the revolution arc. I mean they got to question her when it Cones to Eren and I bet some may use her as a way of controlling Gohan, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

How strong is Gohan in Dragonball level? Like Raditz, Nappa, or Goku post Kami?

Kind of want Gohan to punch a Cannonball when protecting Eren from the Garison. Like in return of cooler.

Are you sticking to the storyline or are you going to divert from the main storyline? One of my pet peeves is when a crossover character get inserted in a story and their isn't much change in the main storyline regardless of how many people they save or how strong they are.

Also am I too late for pairings? Sasha seems like a funny pairing (the latest chapter was hilarious) - **Gohan's probably closest to Goku...maybe pre-Kami, but he's more knowledgeable than him. I'm going to keep it close to the storyline in the sense that the arc's will be happening in order, but Gohan will definitely be having an impact, especially later on.**

 **99 -** One True Threesome pairings suggestions

Eren x Mikasa x Gohan

Ymir X Historia X Gohan

Sasha X Meat X Gohan

Bwahahahaha - **Ha.** **Maybe the third one, but that's as far as it'll go.**

 **dcsonic 10 -** Watch Out Titans The Saiyan Has Arrived And He's Pissed Off **\- As You can tell, it didn't go well for them.**

 **TheVicMeister -** Great job dude. One of the best crossovers I've read in a while. I can't wait for the next chapter! **-** **Thanks** **buddy, you can expect updates much more regularly than this in the future.**

 **xXgohanXx21 -** So gohan has super human abilities like speed x2

Strange x3

And a super jump ?

What days do you update? **\- And awkwardness +10 don't forget. Gohan is essentially super human, and possesses an immense wealth of Ki knowledge. I don't have specific update days, it's mainly when I get a chapter written, edited/beta read, and the reviews answered.**

 **KuramaFTW** \- You know I wasn't too sure what I would find when I searched up an Attack on Titan and DBZ crossover. But surprisingly this is really well done. I mean sure I'm kinda annoyed that Gohan is pretty much just as easily kill-able by a titan as pretty much any other character in the series outside of the titan shifters, cause in reality Gohan should be moping the floor with their ugly ass hides with little to no effort at all. Hell he wouldn't even need to transform. But I guess I really shouldn't be to surprised otherwise that would literally take everything away from this story if Gohan could just blast them all to a million pieces. **\- That was the main issue that I faced when writing this story, if I make Gohan as powerful as he actually is then the story becomes, well...boring. All he would have to do is raise his hand, sense where every Titan is, then pull a Super Buu and wipe them out. Then BAM, story's done. I didn't want to write that, and one of the main ideals of DBZ is overcoming obstacles through hard work. That was what I wanted to write about, and with Gohan at full power, that was just not possible. So I made Gohan weaker, and therefore raised the stakes. There is a reason for this as well which I hope everyone will like, and is quite defining for the stories climax, so it's not just going to be left ambiguous forever.**

 **Btw, I will be writing a Bardock/AoT story without any power changes, so look forwards to that.**


	11. Trial of the Cadets

**Chapter 11 Trial of the Cadets**

 **Beta read by Levi Ackermanlet**

* * *

'Eren, where are you?'

The thought sat heavy in Mikasa's mind like a lead weight, each passing second without him let the insidious doubts trickle further into her mind.

'What if I can't find him? What if he's…no. I won't believe it. Gohan's survived when we all doubted him. He's alive. Eren, as long as you're part of my life, I can fight to the bitter end...'

All around her she could see the terrible destruction that the Titans had wrought. Blood stained the street below, a terrible preview of the slaughtered soldiers who frequently dotted the area. Mikasa stared at each one she passed, checking each of them for any sign of Eren. For every body she could tell wasn't his, she shamefully breathed a sigh of relief, which was swiftly dampened by each body that had been made unrecognisable.

Every so often, she would spot a Titan still lurking around the front of the city, most having made already their way towards the inner wall of Trost, towards the civilians, and towards Gohan and the others.

She truly did feel guilty about leaving them behind like she did, leaving them to fight off the Titans and protect the civilians with one less soldier. But she had to find Eren. She had to protect him. She knew Gohan would understand when they returned together.

"Arghh! Somebody help us!"

It was a woman's voice, one that sounded faintly familiar, and it was screaming only a short distance away. Mikasa pivoted in the air, and shot her hooks in the direction of the distressed voice. Whoever it was, maybe they could help her find Eren. Maybe Eren was with them!

She redoubled her efforts and let loose an extended burst of steam. She was close now, they must have been just behind the building before her. When she cleared it, she quickly saw two Cadets engaging a Titan each. The female was swinging around, narrowly avoiding the swipes made for her. The male was in an even worse situation, being trapped in a Titan's hand with his own legs exposed. As he was held dangling over a Titan's gaping maw, Mikasa made her move.

She shot towards the Titan nape as fast as she could, a gas trail marking her movements as she soared towards her target. She let a hook fly directly into its neck and raised her blades. A single well practiced swipe and the Titan began falling to the ground.

As she too landed, Mikasa spotted the second Titan fall with a mighty crash. The red-haired girl running franticly towards the male body clenched in the Titan's fist.

"Franz!"

She raised her blades as she neared and sliced off its fingers, a wheezing cadet dropping out.

"Franz."

She sounded far more relieved now, and wrapped him up tightly in her arms, tears glistening in her eyes. The boy, who she now recognised as being one of the other cadets of the 104th, quickly returned the hug, both squeezing each other tightly, as if afraid that they might slip away.

"Hannah. Oh god I was so worried. I love you, I love you so much."

'Hannah' began to openly sob into his shoulder, leaving Mikasa to stand awkwardly to the side. Eventually, Mikasa felt the need to break the silence.

"Have either of you two seen Eren?"

"W-What? No, he was with Armin, wasn't he?"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"No, sorry."

Without a word, Mikasa pivoted on her heels and prepared to leave.

"Wait! Mikasa, bring us with you!"

She paused, but didn't turn back to look at them.

"I'm not slowing down for you. If you can keep up then do it, but I'm finding Eren."

She wasted no further time, and instead began to fly away. Leaving Hannah and Franz to hastily follow her.

* * *

"Wake up! Armin! Hey! Can you hear me? Come on, snap out of it! I need you to talk to me, say something!" After several terrifying moments of shaking, Connie finally managed snap Armin out of whatever trance he had been sat in. His eyes focused, and slowly locked onto his. "There you are, you with me now? What's going on, where's your squad?"

"…squad?" The word was barely audible as it trickled out of Armin's mouth, his mind still trying to grasp where he was.

"Alright let's get you on your feet, you shouldn't be out here alone." Gently, Connie removed the reassuring hand he'd laid on the blonde's shoulder. He looked at it strangely, opening and closing his hand in curiousness. "And what the hell you got all over you that's so damn slimy? What happened?"

Armin's eyes remained wide as the nightmare came back to him. Seeing Thomas be eaten by that Titan, his friends being grabbed, looking away in horror before they no doubt reached their demise, sliding down that monster's throat, then being saved by Eren. Eren…

His high pitched scream pierced the air, the terror in his voice palpable to all those around him.

"Waah! You're worthless! Why can't you just die!?"

Connie nervously stood over him, hesitating slightly as he saw the tears stream down his face. "Hey, you need to pull yourself together."

"Damn you!"

"Where is everyone?"

Silence. At his foreboding question, Armin's wails ceased, the ominous quiet lingering in the air, before it was broken rudely by Ymir.

"Let it go, Connie. He's it, the rest of them are dead."

"Damn it, don't talk like that! We can't assume he's the only one!"

"Take a look around you, isn't it obvious? We can't waste any more time here with him, we've gotta move on."

"But where are the bodies? Why are there so many dead Titans around? They wouldn't just leave him behind."

"Others probably came in and finished them off. Swept the place clean.

"You're not making any sense, why would the Titans ignore him?"

"I dunno. Maybe they thought he was already dead or something. When you get right down to it that's the real tragedy here, people like Gohan and Eren and all the others bust their asses, and the one left standing is him."

"Alright, that does it, bitch. I'm gonna shut your mouth up permanently!"

As Connie made to move towards her, Krista ran and froze in front of Ymir, her arms spread wide as if to block him.

"Both of you stop it right now. Look, we're all at the end of our tether, okay? We're seeing our friends being killed like animals. It's normal to be upset."

Ymir gracelessly wrapped an arm around the young blonde girl, pulling her in for an awkward hug.

"Look at my Krista keeping the peace, you are so gonna have to marry me when all this crap is over. Hahaha!"

Relenting, Connie took a step back once more. "Yeah well, she best get a hold of that mouth." He turned back to the still crying cadet at his feet, his head held by a death grip in his hands. "Alright, come on we gotta get out of here. Are you able to stand?" He extended an arm to him regardless, and waited patiently as his crying abruptly stopped.

Ignoring the offer, Armin stood up straight and walked towards the edge of the building. "Sorry to be a nuisance. Don't worry about me, I'll rendezvous with the rear guard."

"But, Armin-"

He cut himself off as the boy leapt away, soaring off above the street with a practiced burst of gas.

The short Cadet watched him leave, a sadness sweeping over him as a voice called from the distance.

"Connie, hop to, we've been given orders to advance."

He gave one last look to where Armin had left, before he turned on his heel and moved to follow his orders.

* * *

At the Trost inner gate, a crowd had formed around the blocked entranceway. The chatter of Trost's dwellers was occasionally interrupted by the shouts of angry citizens, demanding that the passage to safety be cleared. One man attempted to do it himself, but was swiftly thrown back by one of the numerous thugs which guarded the carriage that blocked the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"I don't think you fully appreciate how bad the situation is!"

The man in charge turned to face the heckling townsfolk.

"Oh I appreciate it just fine, believe me. You wanna make it out of here alive then stop whining and help!"

The shouts of the crowd grew in both volume and anger, yet no more moved to take action, each one just as terrified by the sneering goons as they were by the sounds of battle to their backs. The angry citizens parted briefly as one of the Garrison soldiers was shoved forwards.

"You're a soldier, do something!"

"Make him move that damn wagon!"

The young man was already sweating bullets, and drawing the attention of several large angry men didn't help his confidence.

"Uh, not exactly sure-"

His stammering was quickly cut off as he drew the angry eye of the man in charge.

"Take your best shot, little man, I'm the president of this town's merchant guild."

"Uh, well I-"

Said merchant president promptly marched up into his face and began to stare him down, the sweat drops now cascading down endlessly.

"Who do you think pays for all the food you and your buddies crap out? Or maybe you got some finances tucked away to fund the racket you call a job!? Now shut up and push!" He turned back to the still fuming onlookers. "This cargo's worth more than you people make in your whole lives! Nobodies getting out of here unless the wagon's in front of them! There's a reward in it if you help!"

Away near the back, a young brown haired child tightly hugged her mother. The elder soothingly rubbed her daughter's back, whispering calming words all the while.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, daddy's gonna use those big loud cannons he showed us to scare the Titans off."

The mother forced a calm look onto her face, even as she hid the child's head into her shoulder. Inside, she was beyond terrified for her husband's safety. He was amongst the first to fight the Titan's after all, and if they were still advancing then…

'No. He has to be alive.'

She cast a glance over to one of the other soldiers, this one a cadet and resting on a crate, his leg wrapped in a splint. From what she'd heard, a surviving Vanguard soldier had found him and some other cadets, saved their lives and brought them back to the gate. One of them in critical condition had been taken she knew not where, the girl had joined with the elites after getting some rest, however he was out of commission.

But if someone else from the front lines had survived, then she knew her husband would as well.

"Mommy, look. There."

Apparently she hadn't done as good a job of blocking her daughter's vision as she thought, as she followed where her outstretched hand was pointing at, and saw the dazed soldier stumbling down the street slowly. The growing thunder of a Titan's footsteps encroaching from behind him.

From around the street corner, a Titan came charging into sight, briefly smashing into a building before it corrected itself and headed straight for the now screaming crowd. The meandering soldier before it was almost crushed under foot, until a single soldier flashed into sight and pulled him out of the way. Saving the man's life, yet now unable to catch the beast running down the street.

"Push it through, damn it! If you don't, that thing's gonna kill us all!"

The crowd flung themselves against the wall, each attempting to either push the cart out of the way, or climb over their more unfortunate comrades to safety. Despite their ferocious efforts, the cart refused to so much as budge any further.

As their death drew closer, three soldiers shot towards the Titan from behind. The two men and single woman were using their gas with thoughtless abandon, desperate to catch up to their target, yet closing no distance.

"Someone wanna tell me why this son of a bitch is ignoring us?"

"It's an abnormal! Stop trying to figure it out!"

"He's too fast! There's no way we'll overtake him before he reaches the gate!"

"Just stay on him!"

A blur of movement shot past them, slowly coming into focus as it slowed down and shot a hook into the Titan's neck. With a burst of Ki, Gohan reeled himself in and accelerated towards its nape, his blades raised threateningly.

With a single, well executed slash, the beast fell dead to the ground. Its momentum making it slide across the ground briefly, before coming to a safe halt in front of the stunned crowd.

As none said a word, Gohan took a moment to inspect his blades. It had been a hasty strike, and would normally have blunted his sword, however by running his own Ki through it, it had survived. Something that he was very thankful for. Despite having stocked up using Mylius's spares, as he could no longer fight with his broken leg and wouldn't need them, he knew just how quickly he could run out.

Turning his attention away from his weapons, and instead towards the masses that were staring at him, Gohan spoke, confused.

"Uh…hey, shouldn't you guys be on the other side of the wall by now? What's going on?"

"Couldn't have asked for better timing." Shouted the merchant guild president. "Force these useless morons to push my wagon! I'll pay you handsomely!"

Gohan remained in stunned silence, unable to fully comprehend what the man's words implied. "You blocked the gate? There are people dying here, laying down their lives for you."

"Yeah, that's their job. You expect me to shed a tear 'cause they gotta fulfil the duties they signed on for? They're supposed to be willing to lay down their lives! Don't get all high handed on me just cause you gotta earn your damn keep after all these years!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes and hopped off of the Titan's corpse. He focused on the man making demands and began to take slow, deliberate steps towards him, putting away his swords as he walked.

"Do you really think so low of people's lives? Every one of those people out there, fighting for you, has a family. Mothers. Fathers. Brothers and sisters." Two of the thugs rushed him, but Gohan delivered a quick strike to each and sent them sprawling across the floor. "Some even have children of their own. If you have any family of your own, anyone you loved, wouldn't you do anything possible to save them?"

He kept his eyes locked on the man, who was now sweating profusely and casting nervous glances around himself. The crowd had always looked at him with something close to hatred, but now even his own hired goons seemed to be having a moral dilemma. He thought about the teen's words despite himself.

'Flegel…'

The image of his son wormed its way into his mind and he gave a grunt towards one of his men.

"Pull the damn wagon out."

The crowd waited only moments, just until they were sure there was a way past, before they began streaming through the open gate. As he watched, Gohan felt a slight happiness grow inside of him. In spite of all the death that had and was occurring around them, and the man's greedy actions, people could still do the right thing.

"You're amazing!"

The soft, child-like voice snapped Gohan's attention away, drawing his eyes to a little girl who was stood just by what was most likely her mother. The girl looked slightly familiar, as if he'd just seen her recently, but he couldn't place where.

"You've saved our lives, sir, all of us are in your debt."

Gohan stood in stunned silence for a moment, before he twisted to face them. He flashed a good natured smile, and held a thumbs up towards the little girl. She looked delighted, and returned the gesture with a smile of her own as both her and her mother turned to leave.

The weather began to dampen Gohan's good mood however, as he felt rain drops land lightly on his head, until they quickly transformed into a heavy downpour. As he was about to raise his Ki to keep him warm, a cloak smacked against his chest.

"Good work, Son. I'm impressed."

His temporary CO, Captain Ian Dietrich, stood only a short distance away, slipping on his own cloak along with the rest of the elites.

"It's a spare since I presume you didn't have yours."

"Uh, no sir, I didn't. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, and Carolina, good job saving that soldier."

"Thank you, Sir. He was one of the survivors of the Support Squad, helping the Cadets. He seemed pretty distraught, Sir, shall I send him through the gate with Mylius?"

"Do it, he's no good out on this side."

Mina gave an affirmative nod before heading off. As Gohan waited to see if he was going to get any new orders, he noticed that his Captain was staring intently at the gate. Following his gaze, Gohan realised that the thugs had prepared themselves to push the cart through just after the soldiers were done making their way past the gate.

"Y'know, despite it all…we do need that cart."

"What?"

"With food as scarce as it is, we can't afford to lose a town's worth." Ian looked back at Gohan, who now wore a very disappointed expression. He flashed the cadet a reassuring smile lest he get the wrong idea. "But you were still right to do what you did, the people come first."

Gohan gave only a slight nod, dropping his head to avoid eye contact. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the gate become jammed again when all the civilians and soldiers were through.

"C'mon. There's more moving in just a few blocks away."

Gohan gave only a solemn nod before turning to follow his CO, blasting off with a burst of steam.

* * *

Soaring through the air, Mikasa was rapidly beginning to lose hope. Where was he? She had been flying around for ages, and although she'd seen the occasional soldier, it was either someone who she'd never met, and therefore wouldn't know Eren or Armin, or they were simply by their lonesome.

Franz and Hannah were still following her, though she paid them little mind. The fact that they were still there meant nothing to her. She didn't need their help to kill Titans, and they knew nothing of Eren's fate.

"Mikasa! Over there!"

Her head turned quickly at Hannah's shouts. She seemed to be pointing towards a small group of four cadets flying down the street.

"Hey! Stop!"

Apparently, Hannah must have known one of them, as the group stopped on a wrecked building and waited for them. When they arrived, Mikasa didn't waste any time in letting Hannah speak, and instead began her interrogation immediately.

"Have any of you seen Eren? Or Armin?"

"N-no, I've not seen them, but there's a whole bunch of us who are doing a meet up."

"Where!?"

"We're heading there now, just follow us."

The four trainees darted off once more, taking great care not to use their gas to fly, and instead only using their momentum and retracting hooks to fling themselves around. Mikasa didn't hesitate to follow them, and neither did her two companions.

* * *

Back at the inner wall, the gate sealed shut with a gentle bang. The gate door proudly bearing the wall Rose coat of arms as the city of Trost was closed off.

"That's it, we're done. Now scale the wall."

At Captain Dietrich's orders, several soldiers began making their way up and over the wall, eager to be free and safe. Gohan however, span around on his feet and began to run further into the city.

"Sir, I'll get the remaining soldiers."

"What? No, Son-"

Gohan blasted off into the distance without any response, the captain awkwardly frozen mid-sentence. He turned and walked away, only stopping to fire a black smoke round into the air, before speeding up and following his troops out of Trost.

* * *

"Captain, please wait. There's only a handful of us left, sir, if the Titans were to attack here in force we wouldn't have a chance in hell of holding them off!"

"Please sir, we need you here!"

The trainee's voice echoed throughout the empty headquartes, completely deserted save for the three cadets blocking the path of Captain Woerman and his three guards.

"Out of my way soldier. We have to get going, my expertise is needed to help direct the reinforcements."

Kitts couldn't bring himself to look them in the eyes, something not missed by the cadets.

"Behind the safety of the inner gate, am I right?"

"Just what the hell are you implying? They need my help reorganising. Or would you rather us be overwhelmed due to a logistical nightmare!?"

"But-but sir, if we lose those supplies-"

"That's enough!" The captain drew his sword and aimed it straight at one of the soldiers, the girl quickly back peddling away. "Question my orders again, or delay me in my duties, and I'll run your treasonous hide straight through!"

The soldiers all remained silent for several moments, before standing aside in shame.

* * *

Gohan reeled himself in and landed on the edge of the clock tower. Having had time to catch his breath while working at the inner gate, he could focus his Ki senses once more, and finding the survivors had been a cinch.

He was taken aback by the sorry state they were in however, with the horrifyingly few of them just standing around, as if they had no idea what they had to do.

'Why isn't anyone going over the wall? They saw the retreat signal right?'

Gohan stretched out his Ki to try and locate if there were any more survivors. There was a group who were making their way towards his position, who were thankfully free of any Titans in the area, and there was a small grouping of around four people far away. He looked over to where they could be, before setting his eyes on the Garrison Headquarters, and the numerous Titans that he could feel around it.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building, tables and desks had been flipped over and stashed against the wall, a fruitless attempt to gain some protection. From behind the barricade, a single female soldier poked her head out, briefly locking eyes with a 14 metre Titan perched hungrily on the other side of the window.

"It's over. All over. We're doomed."

She ducked back inside their little fort with the other three remaining soldiers. One was sitting quietly with his head in his hands, another sat crying softly, whilst the last was diligently loading a musket.

All of them looked around as they heard a mighty crash, followed by the nightmarish roars of Titans.

"There."

The man who'd been loading his gun smiled, and set his equipment on the ground beside himself.

"C'mon now, that musket's not enough to stop them."

The soldier cut herself off when she saw him move, and place the barrel inside his mouth. As the gunshot filled the room, blood splattered across the woman's face, and the soldiers screamed in fright.

* * *

"Hey, Jean, what're we gonna do?"

"We can't _do_ anything. They finally gave us the order to withdraw, and we were all out of gas. Of course. I can't believe this is how it's gonna end. Because of those damned cowards."

"You mean the supply depot? What's going on? Where are they?"

"They all lost their will to fight. And I can understand why, but they abandoned their duty to supply us, barricading themselves inside HQ. And of course Titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves."

"Then why are we waiting? We gotta go! Start thinning their numbers so we have a chance! Sitting here on this roof is totally pointless, eventually the Titans are gonna come for us! We don't have much gas left, we'll just waste what little we've got if we try to run. And without our mobility, we're completely screwed!"

"You're using your head for once, Connie, nice going. But I'm just not sure we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans and the Vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? I mean, let's assume even half of our force survive the initial assault, then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans in the three or four metre range. I don't see us accomplishing much in there."

Connie took a deep breath, ready for a comeback, before letting out a deep sigh of resignation.

"It's hopeless."

"God, what a dull life this turned out to be." Jean ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I never even got to tell her just how I feel."

Elsewhere, Sasha tried to motivate her own group of cadets.

"C'mon guys, we can do it. Right? Let's go, if we all work together we can make this happen, I know we can. Alright? I'll take the lead."

Despite her best, no one even looked at her. Many of the cadets locked in a thousand mile stare, some covered with blood from what was once their friends. Sasha looked around for support, her eyes focusing on Armin leant against the wall. She broke into a short run to get over to him, her pace dropping when she saw his glazed over eyes.

"Armin, it's time to go."

Just like the others, he said nothing. The brunette's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had thought that out of all people, at least Armin would have been willing to do something. But apparently not.

Only a short distance away, a small group of cadets, Annie, Reiner, Marco and Bertolt, stood in discussion.

"Reiner, do we move out?"

"Not yet, we have to let them gather up first."

"It's no use." The group turned their attention towards Marco, who was staring solemnly into the distance. "There's too many of them. I don't think any of us are going to survive this. I've come to accept my impending demise." He looked over at the 50 metre wall that 'protected' the city. It seemed so much taller when nobody had the gas to climb it. "I just…wanted my death to mean something."

The sound of 3DM gear attracted the attention of many of the surviving cadets. It wasn't the noise that kept everyone's attention however, it was the person using it.

"Gohan!?"

Many of the recruits began staring at him as he landed on the rooftop. Gohan had become a well-known name amongst the cadets during training, not only for being one of the nicest people there, but also for being the strongest in the 104th, and as such, many had heard that he'd been in the Vangaurd, and was presumed dead.

"You're alive?"

"Guys, have any of you seen Eren or Armin?"

"None of us have seen Eren, but…Armin's over there."

From the defeated tone in one of the Cadet's voice, Gohan felt an uneasy feeling grow in his stomach. The apprehension inside of him grew when he saw Armin slumped over by himself. Something had happened, he and Eren were the only ones Gohan hadn't seen when rescuing their squad, but Armin was alive, so something must have happened.

"Armin!"

He jogged over to the blonde, noting with worry how the boy's eyes had shot open in fear.

"Armin, are you okay? Where's Eren?"

His head turned down and away from him, small incomprehensible mutterings escaping his lips.

'Oh no…How do I tell him what happened to Eren? I survived and it means nothing. I'm so useless. I wish…I had died with him instead.'

"Armin, what happened? I saved Mina, Nac, and Mylius, but they said you and Eren were still out here."

"They're…they're alive?"

"Yeah. Armin, tell me…what happened to Eren?"

"He…he…" Armin steeled himself and tried his best to hide his sniffles, though he failed miserably. "Cadet Eren Jeager…upheld his duty. He died valiantly, on the field of battle." He broke off into sobs, hanging his head in shame.

Gohan stood over him in silence. It felt like Cell had just punched him in the gut. He couldn't breathe, it felt just like when Nappa and Vegeta had arrived on Earth, and so many people had died. Except here…there were no dragonballs to bring people back. There was no hope that he could ever see his friend again. There was…nothing.

Several of the recruits were watching the two, many of them having felt the same emotions of loss and anguish that Gohan was currently consumed by. None of them thought any less of him as he began to shed tears, yet they were surprised when Gohan knealt down in front of Armin, and embraced the boy in a tight, comforting hug.

"It…It'll be okay, Armin…"

He didn't quite believe the words himself, but he could sense how terrible Armin felt, and he hated it.

"Mikasa? Weren't you with the rear guard?"

"Annie!"

The blonde turned to see, to her surprise, Mikasa bearing down on her, several other recruits landing on the rooftop with them.

"Annie, have you seen Eren? Or Armin?"

"…Armin's over there."

The dark haired girl turned to where Armin was being held by Gohan, tears streaming onto the monkey tailed boy's cloak.

"Gohan…?"

The boy looked over towards her, his wet eyes shimmering with grief.

"No…"

Her head sank down and Gohan stepped closer, ready to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa." Armin's voice caught Gohan's attention, specifically the way it seemed to constantly catch in his throat. "It should have been me who died, not Eren. I…I couldn't do a thing."

"Armin, don't say that." Gohan wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, trying to push some warmth into him.

"I'm worthless."

"Armin." Mikasa's hand laid itself on his, a single teardrop passing them by as it fell onto the tiled roof. Both Gohan and Armin looked at her, surprised to hear her sound so…steady. "Calm yourself. We haven't got time for you to get emotional right now."

Her face was devoid of all emotion, and a sickly feeling began brewing inside Gohan's stomach. He'd felt loss, many times, and he knew what she was already beginning to do.

"On your feet." She pulled him up, Armin too stunned by Mikasa's reaction, or lack thereof, to object. "Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear. Allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?"

"Well uh yeah, I guess so, sure. But there's just too many of them out there. Even with you and Gohan on point."

"I can do it." Mikasa's sword made a 'shring' as it was pulled from its metal sheath,

"What?"

"I'm strong. Real strong." She pointed it into the air, directing what few cadets attention whose eyes weren't already on her. "Only one of you even comes close. You hear me? I am a warrior. Know this, I have the power to slay all of the Titans that block our path. Even if I have to do it alone. As far as I am concerned, I am surrounded by a bunch of unskilled, cowardly worms. You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind, that's crazy!"

"You can't be serious, trying to take them out by yourself?"

"There's no way you can hope to beat them!"

As each recruit pleaded with her to see reason, Gohan stepped forwards.

"Mikasa-"

"If I can't beat them, then I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to live is to fight." Turning her back on them, she hopped off the rooftop and soared away, the stunned cadets frozen in place.

"Mikasa…" The words were mumbled as Gohan stood with the rest in surprise. Shaking himself a little before running across the rooftop after her. "MIKASA!"

"You know I was expecting something more motivational, your way with words was kind of a letdown." Jean reluctantly pulled his swords from his sheaths. "I blame everything about this on you, Eren…HEY! Don't just stand there! We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone! 'Less you are a coward then stay out of my way!" Jean, Connie, and a few others all promptly jumped off in pursuit.

"Never expected that from him." Mumbled Reiner, though he and Annie promptly turned to follow. Even Armin wiped away his tears and began to move, with others like Marco hesitantly following. Though it was Sasha who energised them completely.

"Hey, seriously, come on you bunch of chickens!"

"They're nuts…"

"Damn it… All right, let's go!"

The surviving recruits from the battle of Trost all gave a war cry, diving off the buildings in unison, and heading after their comrades with military determination.

Towards the front of the 'formation', Gohan finally caught up with his friend.

"Mikasa! What are you doing? We should stick with the others and keep them safe!"

She ignored him. Instead, she pushed on ahead and sliced through the nape of an inattentive Titan.

'Darn it, if she keeps this up she's going to-OH NO!'

Gohan abruptly shot a cable into a nearby chimney, swinging himself around and using his momentum to fling himself past Jean and his group.

"What the hell is he-"

A 13 metre Titan stepped out onto the street, its hand raised and ready to swat several encroaching soldiers out of the sky, before promptly dropping to the ground as Gohan flew past it. A spurt of crimson blood arcing through the air.

'Oh I see, Mikasa carves the path and Gohan keeps it clear.' Jean drew his attention towards the men and women who had finally caught up. "Hurry up! Follow Mikasa, avoid landing if you can, and get to HQ before you run out of gas!"

"Whoa, Mikasa's a badass. How's she going so fast?" Asked Connie, slightly overwhelmed by the trail of destruction she was beginning to leave in her wake.

"You think that's impressive?" Asked a nearby recruit. "Check out Gohan!" As she spoke, the teenager shot past them once more and sliced out the eyes of a Titan who was getting too close to the group.

Armin ignored the gasps of his comrades as they watched their number one zip around them like a guardian angel. Instead, he was focussed on the one clearing the way. 'No…Mikasa's using too much gas. She could run out at any second. It doesn't matter how scared she is, once we lose mobility we're as good as dead!'

Mikasa either hadn't noticed her own gas usage, or had stopped caring, as she launched herself forwards at top speed and took down another target. Its limp body crashing heavily into a building.

'I see through the veil of her composure, she's letting adrenaline distract her from grief. Any time, she could-'

Mikasa's gas gave a final splutter, before dying, and dropping her out of the air like a rock.

"Mikasa!"

Armin screamed out as she disappeared behind the houses, immediately veering off towards her.

"Damn it." Cursed Jean, watching their number two soldier disappear as likely as their chances of survival.

"Jean, you lead the rest to HQ, I'm going after Armin!" Shouted Connie, having also noticed the…issue.

"I'm going too!"

It was Gohan, having shot himself alongside the two boys.

"Don't be stupid, there are still Titans everywhere! You gotta help the others!"

With that, Connie disappeared off among the houses, leaving Gohan flying at an awkward in between point.

'I promised to keep them safe. I already failed to protect Eren. But…I can't let these people die. Please Mikasa, please be safe!'

Grudgingly, Gohan fell back in line with Jean.

"Gohan! We need the path cleared!"

"…got it." He shot forwards, his Ki senses highlighting several important dangers. "Keep them safe, Jean!"

* * *

As she laid by herself on the stack of wood, Mikasa slowly raised her broken sword into the sky in front of her eyes, the pair of blades having snapped in half when she crashed painfully onto a rooftop.

'It happened. Why this again? I've lost my family.'

She trudged out into the middle of the street, indulging her exhaustion and slumping to her knees in defeat.

'Why? Wasn't the first time enough? It's all over. Nothing left for them to take from me.'

Booming footsteps sounded around the corner, a potbellied Titan causally making its way towards her.

* * *

'It's no use. We're not getting anywhere near headquarters.' Jean gave a glance down to the street below him, eying up the Titan that was scratching at the building he had paused on. 'Less of course you don't mind dying.'

There was a slight whimper below to his left, and he spotted a soldier trapped on the ground. His cables shot into the wall yet slack on the ground, and his 3DM Gear producing only miniscule streams of gas spluttering out from it.

'Shit, he's out of gas.'

The soldier cried out in fear as Titans closed in around him, one swooping down and snatching him into its mighty hands.

"Tom! I'll save you!" Another recruit shot past Jean, heading straight towards the Titans.

"No, wait-"

"I'm coming!"

The man was openly bawling as he was raised towards the hungry Titan's mouth, his babbling doing nothing to make it hesitate.

"Stop it!"

The first of his would-be rescuers was snatched out of the air almost effortlessly, the second also falling victim to the numerous beasts that roamed the street as she too was plucked out of the sky. His last hope gone, Tom cried desperately as the Titan's mouth opened wide.

"Hang on!"

Faster than any of the Cadets could believe, Gohan shot past the horrified onlookers and nimbly dodged between a Titan's splayed fingers. He wasted no time in slowing down, instead simply crashing into the Titan's neck and carving away, only using his powerful leg muscles to slightly slow himself down. The force of the impact pushed the Titan forwards, its grip on Tom loosened as its dead body slumped against a house.

Gohan darted away again, a white aura bursting around him as his body burned with Ki. Reaching the first 'rescuer', Gohan slashed viciously, the Titan's hand falling to the ground, and its lower jaw dropping open as its cheeks were ripped apart.

Leaving it alive, but sufficiently slowed, Gohan dove towards the final prisoner. Allowing his swords to pierce the capturer's eyes as he landed directly on its face. Hopping into the air, he sheathed his blades, pulled the soldier out of the now weakened grip and shot a hook out into the ground.

Using some of the last of his precious gas, he flung himself directly into the previous soldier he'd rescued and sent them both sprawling out onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the hand that slapped fiercely onto the ground.

Using the precious few moments he had before they were upon him, Gohan drew his attention towards the rooftops. "Jean! Lead them towards HQ while you can! Please! Keep them safe!"

With the Titans almost in range, one of the rescuers considered their job complete, and flew up towards his comrades, leaving only Gohan, Tom, and the unknown female soldier on the street.

* * *

Mikasa sheathed her broken sword, for all the good that it would do her, and slowly awaited her fate.

'This world is cruel. But it's also…it's also beautiful.' She remembered the feeling of that warm red scarf around her neck, the first time Eren had wrapped it around her. The footsteps grew closer. 'It was a good life.' And closer. Closer. They were almost right next to her.

Mikasa felt the wind move as the Titan's hand reached out towards her. Without thinking, she promptly reinserted her sword and sliced, a finger flying into the air. She back flipped away as the Titan's other hand smashed into the wall near where she had been.

She froze in surprise of her own actions, something which proved to be a mistake as her enemy attacked again, slapping down onto the ground with Mikasa having been missing by mere inches, the shockwave however slamming her into a wall.

'Why?'

The hand came for her again, Mikasa dodging once more but the shockwave sending her sprawling onto the ground.

'I've already given up. So why…? Why am I struggling? Why do I keep getting up?'

The Titan stumbled as it pulled itself free of the wrecked wall it had created.

'Why am I still fighting? I mean…I've lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me?'

The Titan now towered over her once more, and Mikasa turned to run. She was halted in her tracks as another Titan stepped around the corner and onto the street.

' _Fight. Fight. Fight!'_

'Eren…'

The two Titans encroached on her, each now within grabbing range of her.

' _Kill or be killed, it's the only way to live! You have to fight!'_

'I'm so sorry, Eren, I'm through giving up!' Two tears streamed down the side of her cheeks as she remembered the boy who'd saved her all those years ago. 'I'll never give up again. Because if I die, these memories of you die with me. That's why, I'll do whatever it takes to win!'

A hand reached out towards her, and Mikasa gripped the shattered sword with both hands. 'Whatever it takes to live!' She let out a final battle cry and readied herself to charge.

The Titan's foot that smashed into the ground behind her however beat her to it, as the second Titan that had entered the street dove over her, and punched the attacker powerfully in the jaw. Spurts of blood flying through the air as it was knocked off its feet and sent crashing to the ground.

"What was that?"

Mikasa questioned aloud as she wondered why she was still alive, gasping when she saw the second Titan standing victoriously in the street. A deep, threatening roar broke from its lipless mouth as it charged forwards towards its downed target.

A loud crash consumed the street as it stomped down on the beast's neck. Again. And again. And again. Until there was no more left than a red smear below its foot.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys and gals, got another chapter for you. Only real thing I want to mention is that due to the popularity of this story, this is now the number 1 DBZ/SNK crossover story, and the number of reviews I'm getting, I will now only be posting reviews with which it's appropriate for a response. Otherwise there's gonna be a good chunk of the chapter size devoted just to thank you's. I will however say a great big thank you to all of the praise I've received, and as for the fight that kinda erupted in the reviews, I understand your problem with nerfing characters, but I hope that you can understand why and enjoy the story anyway. Hopefully the moment I have planned later on will interest you.**

 **Vybion Es Britta -** 17 titans ina day, oh man,this is so cool ! With every fight and near death, Gohan is getting more OP. For a moment, i thought Gohan was gonna turn super saiyan when his superior died ( despite his power being as low as teen Goku or kami level )  
Your story keeps getting more epic with every line ! Question : How long does it take to write one chapter ? Can't wait to see Gohan meeting Pixis again and Levi. The clash between humanity's 2 strongest soldiers ! **– I couldn't really give an accurate time frame for writing as, given I'm only 11 chapters in and have been affected by moving, writers block, etc. But after a chapters been written, it takes about a day for it to be beta read and for reviews to be answered. Hopefully that somewhat answered your question.**

 **KuramaFTW -** So Gohan swoops in and saves most of Eren's squad. I'm kinda surprised though that the soldiers are working Gohan so hard. I mean he's at least put down 20 titans, that's more than most of the soldiers in the Levi Squad put down individually, and the day isn't even half over yet. I understand that they need every able bodied person out there fighting but Gohan has done more than everyone else so far and he's got to be pretty exhausted. So you'd think they'd tell him to go over the wall and and rest for a bit and resupply before sending him back out. **– Although it wasn't actually mentioned specifically in this/the previous chapter, Gohan did manage to get his energy back somewhat as he didn't have to fight as hard or as frequently when protecting the civilians.**

 **Aiseki0Hikari -** wow~ this ff is just amazing. It's blazing with fantastic development. Oh you should do Carla and Keith together, since he loves her, but then Grisha married her, but his dead since Eren ate him, like damn son. You just ate your father. Nice... lool what a achievement that is~ Gasp~ can you do a slash pairing? or not allowed? Even a hint? Btw, is Gohan going back to DBZ world? Or some of them showing up in SNK world? Just curious? Sorry, if my review...Is kinda long? More like questions, but please update! I seriously would love to know what's happening next. Have a nice day! Or life~ **\- I've got no problem writing a slash pairing as long as it's good. My only limit is that I don't want to interfere with Canon relationships. So I won't be doing any LevixEren for example unless something happens in the manga. Though I kinda doubt that since it was hinted, in the anime at least, that Eren had a small crush on Annie. Until…you know.**

 **JustSaiyan -** Not too shabby, I understand why you had to depower Gohan a lot otherwise this would have been a much shorter story. I actually have a bunch of questions hopefully you can answer them without giving too much away (spoilers)

1) How did Cell transport Gohan to another dimension/Possible Future? I mean in the first chapter the piece of him that attached to Gohan said that it didn't have enough energy to make another Cell but it had enough energy to transport Gohan? Did the blob attempt to use Instant Transmission on Gohan and screw up? **– It was a bit of a screw up and a bit of…something else.**

2) Why didn't Gohan sense Eren's energy when he rescued Squad 34? I mean I can accept that Armin may have been blocked by being inside the Titan mouth but why didn't he sense Eren bleeding out on the roof top? Was he just distracted? **– Gohan was pretty exhausted by that point having already been on the front lines for a while, add into that that neither Eren nor Armin have particularly noticeable power levels, and then several Titans come to finish off all the people Gohan just rescued. He was a bit preoccupied.**

3)I know Gohan is saving a bunch of characters doomed by canon but will his presence actually cause the death of any currently living canon character? Like Sasha (technically she was suppose to die in Volume 9 but was saved by the tears of the editor) or anyone else somewhat important? **– Not unless there's a suitable reason for it. By Gohan being involved with AoT, he can** _ **almost**_ **only help. But don't think that means everyone has ploy armour, I have plans for some of them. –insert evil laugh here-**

4)Related to the third, since the manga is supposedly going to end sometime in 2017 will you change the story (rewrite chapters and change ideas for future chapters) as the manga plot develops or have you already decided a ending based on your own theories? Though that is still a long ways off, the manga might end before you finish the uprising arc, the anime and manga could have different endings (Like FMA) or inspiration could hit you at any time. I just want some of my favorite characters to be alive in canon or in this story at least (I mean Armin just triggered a bunch of death flags last chapter) **– Unless something particularly interesting happens in the manga, SMB's arc will be; the Arrival arc, the Trost arc, the Expedition arc, the Castle Utgard arc, the Uprising arc, and the Return arc. I don't think I'm missing any details there, but essentially it will follow the manga until the current arc, where upon it will become the Return arc that should finish off the story in, hopefully, a great finale.**

5) Is Gohan developing any new techniques? Future Gohan developed Down Burst (combo of solar flare and ki blasting himself into the air) to fight the Androids and I bet it would be more effective against Titans especially working in tandem with 3D gear. Maybe making his previous attacks more Titan effective or sword blasts? Afterimages or a finger blast so he can still use his blades? **– Well he's already managed to push Ki into objects, his swords, but as for new techniques…nothing planned yet, but I do have a couple ideas that I'll be experimenting with.**

6)Has/Will Gohan aid in medical / technology advancement? I know he has limited time and tools but will he become a doctor (filling Grisha spot) when he is off duty or maybe modify his 3D gear so he can use his ki attack and still move effectively, maybe a pressure trigger or a double tap mechanism sort of like Spider-Man's web shooters. **– Perhaps. Remember though that for all of his genius, Gohan is still limited by the technology of the time. So don't be expecting capsules or anything like that. Though there will be a specific scene in a later chapter that you'll probably like for that.**

Anyway I don't normally recommend this but I hope you diverge from canon a lot more you have seemed to captured a lot of the character's personalities and I feel confident you would portray them accurately when you eventually make your own arc (Cell's Return arc I presume). As long as it make sense in your story I wouldn't worry about following the canon storyline, canon relationships, or canon deaths as much. In crossovers if authors stick too closely to the canon they eventually forget some of their character abilities and make lots of plotholes or they suffer from the idiot ball, deus ex machina, or the worf effect. For example if someone gets "kidnapped" Gohan would be able to pinpoint their energy easily and it's not likely the Kidnappers would be able to knowingly block his powers. Most would give the kidnappers a mcguffin to block his ability, however I feel that would be kind of lazy writing, most likely the kidnapping would turn into a hostage situation followed by druging / kidnapping Gohan as well thus eliminating a threat, destroying a solid trail Sorry about the rant I just can't stand lazy writing it's sort of insulting to the reader **– Don't worry, outside of the initial necessary power decrease, Gohan won't be hampered by Deux Ex Machina's. I do have some planned events which should fit both Gohan's abilities and his character, whilst also still being tense and exciting.**

 **BR -** I kind of want to pair up Gohan and Annie Temporarily (she kind of like 18 /Lazuli), It would make future events more impactful and when she reappears in the manga there can be a intense moment between the two especially if Gohan moved on. **– It wouldn't fit with Annie's character in my opinion since she already struggled with becoming attached her comrades, so much so that she couldn't kill them, having a romantic relationship? Not likely.**

 **zombielord97 -** Hey another great chapter I want to ask a question I know it's not even close to this part but the part where they're in the courthouse and eran is getting beat i hope you don't make Gohan stand aside because we all know Gohan won't take that and if you do make him get arrested along with Eran because of his great form please don't make him get beat **– Don't worry, I have a plan for that scene which should be pretty interesting.**

 **Slyr3x -** Everything's running smoothly until I read the part where he's teaching KI. I have no idea if it's paranoia and or other, but it went in my head in a way little something like this: "Martial Arts can't help you in a Titan fight? Hah! I'll show you, Annie! It's something that's basically flashy sorcery in your eyes, only it's not magic because it's actually energy in your body! And no, it's not Mana. No, I am not a wizard. I'm a fighter. Martial. Artist. Anyway, I can even teach you guys that if you like. Yeah, you can do flashy-blindey things too! We can even do it out here. In broad day light. In the middle of a military complex. Where less than savory people can watch and plan how they could use my other KI 'talents', providing I have any more with me, for their own gains. How? Why, blackmail me by threatening my friend's mother, of course!" Etc etc. Beyond that... well, I have no other complains. I'm sorta liking how this would turn out. **– You're right, he did do that. Out in the open where it had previously been mentioned about two characters overwatching the training…not saying anything more…**


End file.
